


Life From The Ashes: Book 1 (1/2)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 1 (1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 1: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Life from the Ashes Book 1  
A New Beginning  
by Jo B.  
  
http://www.slashingmulder.com/JoB/

Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk M/K SLASH  
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.  
WARNING: This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now if the subject matter offends you.  
WARNING: Sexual Assault and Rape!  
Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions, and Fox.  
I would like to thank my beta-readers Laurie, Kiyoko, BRS all their help, advice, and encouragement they've given me on this story.  
Constructive feedback is always welcome!

* * *

***

Chapter 1  
Unwelcome Changes

Washington DC  
November 18  
2:00 p.m.

A white mist rose above the surface of the reflecting pool on a chilly day in late autumn. There was a soft rustling noise as a gust of wind twirled dried leaves around on the sidewalk in front of a park bench where a lone man sat. He huddled deeper within his long, black, woolen coat; his hands kept warm within its deep pockets. He glanced up, suddenly disturbed from his train of thoughts by a large convoy of humvees that rattled noisily by. His eyes met the lust filled eyes of a soldier, leering wolfishly at him from the back of one of the humvees causing a shiver of fear to race down his spine.

He realized it was no longer safe to be out here alone, but it was still daylight and several hours before the nightly curfew began. He had often come to this place in the past to meditate, and he decided to chance his safety for the tranquillity this place afforded him.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets to study them. The scar he had received as a child was no longer there; the calluses on his index finger from many hours spent at target practice weren't there --his hands were perfectly smooth; no scars, no calluses, no sign of age. They were like the rest of his body unblemished by age, injury, or disease. He sadly shook his head as tears glistened in his vivid hazel eyes at the cost of this unwanted immortality.

It still seemed hard for him to believe that it had been only ten months since the first deaths had rocked the world. Shortly there after, the mutations had begun. He should have been glad that the mutations the virus caused in him were not like the hideous physical abominations it created in so many of the other male victims . . .

He paused from his musing as the putrid smell of smoke caused him to gag. The wind must have shifted. The smoke was from the fires, to the North of DC, used to cremate the dead. The fires had burned on and off for the past eight months. They stopped burying the bodies after the first week once the numbers climbed past fifty thousand. Now the soldiers and the civilian volunteers spent their days going door-to-door searching for bodies of the female victims who died outright from the virus and for the bodies of male survivors who took their own lives unable to live without their wives, mothers, or daughters.

A shadow fell over him blocking the glare of the afternoon sun, causing him to tense and look up into the displeased face of Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Skinner wore a long, black, woolen coat identical to his own.

"Agent Mulder, where are Agents Pipino and Boutotte?" Skinner hissed his warm breath clearly visible in the chilly air.

Mulder nervously gazed into Skinner's angry brown eyes. He plunged his hands back into his pockets and huddled deeper in his coat. "I . . uh needed some time to myself, sir, so I . . . ditched them," Mulder stammered, realizing he was going to royally piss off Skinner with that response.

Skinner glared down at him, wondering how he could impress upon Mulder just how dangerous it was for him to wander around here by himself. "Damn it, Mulder, what do I have to do to keep you safe? Should I handcuff you to Agents Pipino and Boutotte? Is that what it would take? Tell me, please, I really would like to know!" Skinner admonished. Exasperated, he sat on the bench next to him, his long coat brushing against Mulder's.

Looking at Mulder, Skinner felt the anger drain out of him. The alien virus that had killed off most of the world's female population, and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the world's males, had also physically altered Mulder. The virus had enhanced Mulder's physical features giving him a surreal beauty. Mulder's hair was thicker and a richer shade of brown. His skin smooth and unblemished, he healed faster and without a scarring. His eye color was more vivid, changing from an emerald green to steely gray to sable brown under longer, lush eyelashes. However, it was the scent Mulder gave off that caused Skinner the most concerned, it was extremely sexually arousing.

Mulder had always been a beautiful and sensual man; now he was simply irresistible. Skinner had to make Mulder see how dangerous it was for him to be alone and unprotected, looking and smelling the way he did. Mulder was at risk in today's society where the men now out numbered women sixty-five thousand to one. The only females that had survived the virus were the abductees. Those of whom had been unwilling participants in consortium sponsored experiments.

"Why, Fox? Why can't you realize how important your safety is to us, to me," Skinner toned softly, letting his fingers brush Mulder's face gently caressing his cold, smooth cheek.

Mulder felt the heat rise to his face, he never realized Skinner felt that way about him. "Sorry, sir, I didn't think, I mean . . . I guess . . . I'm not used to having my safety matter to anyone," he offered.

Mulder was suddenly uncomfortable by the attention being directed at him, he had started to view Skinner as a friend again over the past few weeks after Skinner had treated him poorly in August Mulder had given up expecting anything more. Now it looked like his boss wanted something more, but he was worried about being hurt again.

"It's okay, Mulder, let's head back to the Hoover." Skinner reluctantly pulled his hand away and got up off the bench.

Just as Mulder was rising to follow Skinner, a humvee pulled to a stop in front of them. Three armed soldiers jumped out pointing their weapons at Mulder and Skinner. "You, get into the truck," ordered one of the soldiers and motioned at Mulder with his weapon.

Mulder recognized him as the soldier who had leered at him earlier. //This is not good,// Mulder thought, feeling the same prickle of fear flutter in his stomach. He glanced at the other two soldiers whose eyes left no doubt what they wanted. //Definitely, not good, not good at all.//

"What is the meaning of this?" Skinner growled.

"This man is wanted for questioning," the soldier glibly replied, glaring at Skinner for having the nerve to question him.

"Get into the truck now!" The soldier snapped at Mulder while moving menacingly toward him.

Skinner immediately placed himself between the soldier and Mulder, barking, "I'm A.D. Walter Skinner of the FBI. This man is one of my agents and he is not getting into the back of your *fucking* truck! Who is your CO, Sergeant?" Skinner seethed with anger at the real motive behind their attempt to arrest Mulder. He hadn't missed the lustful looks they directed at his agent.

A car screeched to a sudden stop. Agents Pipino, Boutotte, and Sullivan quickly emerged with their weapons drawn. "Drop your weapons," Agent Boutotte ordered, leveling his weapon at one of the three soldiers.

Taken by surprise, the soldiers reluctantly complied and slowly lowered their guns to the ground. A second humvee pulled up, and out climbed what Skinner thought looked like a throw-back from the Stone Age, but it was wearing a U.S. Army Colonel's uniform.

//A Neanderthal.// Skinner determined, staring contemptuously at the colonel. He had noticed that two of the other soldiers had similar mutations, but to a lesser extent than the colonel.

There were five documented types of mutations brought on by the alien virus. Type One, the Neanderthal's syndrome, was the most prevalent and the colonel and his men obviously suffered from it.

The Neanderthal's syndrome had affected twenty-five percent of the male population. The main symptoms were: an enlarged frontal lobe, a sudden spurt of growth that resulted in massive size and enlarged bone structure, unnatural amounts of body hair, heightened physical strength, an elevated sense of smell, and an increased sex drive. The Neanderthal's increased sex drive caused Skinner the most concern over Mulder's safety. His agent had already been attacked twice before by n'thrals.

"You better have a very good reason for holding my men at gun point," the colonel snarled at the FBI men, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"I'm Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and these are my agents. Your soldiers attempted to detain one of my agents without a valid reason for doing so," Skinner growled, looking up at the massive colonel's deformed face. "AND NO ONE FUCKING MESSES WITH ONE OF MY MEN!" Skinner snapped.

Skinner quickly took an involuntary step backwards after catching a whiff of the colonel. //He smells like a wet dog in heat.// Skinner thought, noticing the long hair shooting out from the cuffs of the colonel's shirt.

The colonel's eyes hardened and he clenched his teeth, no one spoke to him that way. He took a few moments to rein in his temper. He knew that he had to tread lightly with the FBI. Since the failed alien invasion, which had resulted in the deaths of over half the world's population, the FBI had established jurisdiction over all the U.S. they now oversaw both civilian and military personnel. He still didn't understand how a civilian agency gained so much power over the largest military in the world.

"I'm sure my men had a rational reason to detain one of your men. Sergeant Babcock, that's right isn't it?" As the Colonel talked, his enhanced sense of smell had picked up a distinctly pleasant and very arousing scent that caused him to become instantly erect. He sniffed the air as his eyes traveled over the agents by the car until they came to rest on . . . Fox Mulder . . . damn he was looking lovelier than the last time the colonel saw him.

"Well if it isn't Special Agent *Fox* Mulder, it's certainly a pleasure to see you again, Fox. Sergeant, was it the lovely Agent Mulder that you and your men attempted to detain?" The colonel questioned, while wolfishly ogling Mulder.

"Yes, sir," the sergeant replied, feeling relieved that the colonel had redirected his attention toward Agent Mulder.

Mulder glared angrily back at the colonel, because of his deformities; Mulder didn't recognize him at first. It finally hit Mulder who he was. "Colonel Henderson, I see you've taken being a macho man to a whole new level," Mulder mocked, feeling only repugnance for Henderson.

The colonel favored Mulder with very lecherous look. "Fox, I would personally love to show you just how macho I am," he leered, grasping his own heavy erection through his pants and stroking himself.

The other agents took in the lecherous behavior by Colonel Henderson and formed a protective circle around Agent Mulder.

"Into the car, agents, we're leaving," Skinner ordered. "Henderson, I don't want to see you or your men within a hundred feet of Agent Mulder!" Skinner barked, backing angrily toward the car.

Henderson totally ignored Skinner; he never took his lust filled eyes off Mulder not even for a second. "See you around, Fox," Henderson promised, puckering his lips he made a kissing sound.

Mulder felt naked under the colonel's stare and shakily climbed into the back seat of the car between Agents Boutotte and Pipino. Agent Sullivan got behind the wheel and waited for AD Skinner to get in the passenger side. Agent Pipino felt a nervous quiver emanating from Mulder. He realized despite all of Mulder's bravado that the confrontation had physically shaken the man.

After the FBI agents departure, Henderson turned to the sergeant and growled, "Sergeant Babcock, I want the address of where Fox Mulder lives. You have exactly four hours to provide me with that information or you will be taking his place in my bed tonight."

"Yes, sir," the sergeant gulped. He did not intend to become the colonel's fuck-toy for this evening, or any evening, if he could help it. Babcock didn't mind fucking other men, whether it was voluntary or by raping them, but he was never the one being fucked and he wanted to keep it that way. He definitely didn't want the colonel's oversized prick anywhere near him.

***

"Mulder, where and when did you meet Colonel Henderson?" Skinner asked, turning around in his seat so he could look directly at Mulder.

"I had a run in with him at a site of a crashed UFO in Wisconsin about six years ago." Mulder shrugged. He didn't want to talk about his dealings with Henderson and he hoped Skinner wouldn't push it. He felt unnerved by the recent incident and his own stupidity for getting himself and his fellow agents into a possibly deadly situation. Skinner was right; it was no longer safe for him to go anywhere alone. He was grateful that Skinner showed up when he did.

"Was he one of those military assholes that was covering up the existence of extraterrestrials?" Boutotte questioned angrily. There was no longer any doubt in the remaining population as to the existence of EBEs. An ongoing investigation into the cover-up that had spanned over fifty years was currently underway.

"Yes, he was one of them," Mulder answered tiredly.

There was a new deep-seated anger within the FBI over the lies and the conspiracy; Mulder had gone from being the FBI's most mocked agent, to the most respected agent. There was a long list of agents requesting reassignment to the X-Files section, and the section had expanded to over twenty-five agents.

"Agent Mulder, give Agent Pipino the keys to your apartment," Skinner ordered. Mulder looked puzzled as he handed over his keys to Pipino.

"Agent Pipino, I want you, Sullivan, and Boutotte to go to Mulder's apartment and pack up all of his clothing and personal items. You can leave the furnishings, we'll arrange for its disposal later. When you finish, bring his possessions to my condo at Viva Tower. Agent Mulder will be moving into my guestroom until further notice." Skinner watched Mulder throughout his instructions, waiting for him to object, but Mulder just sat there and gazed sadly down at his hands, defeated.

There was no way in hell Skinner would allow Mulder to live alone any longer with Colonel Henderson and others like him out there. Skinner cared too deeply for Mulder to let him continue to risk his own safety.

"Agent Sullivan, drop Agent Mulder and myself off at the Hoover Building, then you, Pipino, and Boutotte can use one of the Bureau's vans to move Agent Mulder's possessions. I want him moved before nightfall, I don't trust Colonel Henderson, and I don't want to give him the opportunity to track Agent Mulder's whereabouts.

***

The Pentagon  
November 19th - 10:00 a.m.

Sergeant Babcock entered Colonel Henderson's office, the bleeding had finally stopped, but he still was finding it painful to sit. The sergeant glared angrily at the colonel. Colonel Henderson glanced up and met Babcock's hate filled eyes and grinned smugly. "Sit down, Sergeant," the colonel smirked, knowing how painful it would be for him.

Colonel Henderson had gone ballistic when he arrived at Fox Mulder's apartment and found that the agent no longer lived there. Henderson had kept the promise he made to his sergeant, but he found the sex not very satisfying. Henderson wanted Fox Mulder, he needed the beautiful man beneath him, to feel his engorged organ pounding into him again, and again, only Mulder's exquisite body could provide the type of sexual release he desired.

"Any luck locating Mulder's new residence?" Henderson questioned, leaning back in his plush leather chair, he set down the rag he was using to clean his gun.

"Yes, sir. He's been moved into A.D. Skinner's condominium," the sergeant answered. He sat stiffly in the hard wooden chair in front of the colonel's mahogany desk.

The colonel felt a rage building within him. "Skinner! Is he having sex with Mulder?" he snarled. He would carve Skinner into small pieces if he found out that man had touched Mulder. The agent was going to be his and no one would be allowed to touch Mulder, but him!

"No, sir. Mulder has been put up in Skinner's guest room," the sergeant hastened, not wanting the colonel to lose his temper again. "There is a problem, sir," the sergeant reluctantly ventured.

"What is it?" A much calmer colonel asked.

"The building that Skinner's condo is in has the tightest security in all of Virginia. Many FBI agents and security personnel have taken up residence there and Skinner has hand picked a special security team to protect Mulder." The sergeant finished and waited nervously for the colonel's response.

"Sergeant, I want you to recon that apartment building. I want to know of any flaws in their security and their daily routine that I could use to achieve my goal. Do I make myself clear, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed!" The colonel lowered his head and went back to cleaning his weapon as the Sergeant got up painfully and left the office.

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Viva Tower - Crystal City  
November 19 - 6:00 a.m.

Mulder groggily stumbled toward the bathroom located across the hallway from the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom was on the bottom level of the condominium off a small hallway past the living room. The master bedroom was on the second level, along with a small study and a large elegant master bath. Mulder carried his shaving kit with him. He hadn't slept well last night; the events of the previous day weighed heavily on his mind. It didn't do his male ego any good knowing his mere presence caused men to go into a sexual frenzy. He also didn't feel comfortable staying here; he missed the privacy of his apartment.

Mulder wanted nothing more at the moment than to relax in a hot shower, but he bumped into Skinner before achieving his destination. For so early in the morning Skinner was already well groomed; he was wearing a dark suit, and was uncharacteristically cheerful.

"Good morning, Agent Mulder, there is a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen. Would you like me to bring you up a cup?" Skinner asked happily, on his way toward the kitchen.

"No, thank you, sir, I think I'll grab a shower first," Mulder answered wearily.

Skinner noticed that he looked deliciously rumpled, dressed only in sweat pants that hung low on his hips showing off his slim waist, flat stomach, and the graceful curve of his back. Mulder quickly entered the bathroom closing the door.

The agent leaned up against the closed door and chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. Sighing, he walked over, turned on the shower and stripped off his sweats stepping into the steaming water. He took immediate pleasure from the hot water massaging his body as his thoughts returned to Walter Skinner. Mulder didn't miss the desire in the larger man's dark brown eyes directed at him, although Skinner tried to conceal it from him.

Mulder had no sexual experience with men and wondered what it would be like. He wondered if Skinner had any experience with men. He allowed himself to fantasize what it would be like having Skinner touch him sexually -- having Skinner for a lover.

Walter Skinner smiled to himself, making Mulder move in here was possibly the best idea he had had in a long time. He planned to take advantage of the situation. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his hands off Mulder, even he didn't possess that kind of willpower. First, he planned to allow the young man a chance to become comfortable here. He didn't want to panic Mulder. A slow, subtle seduction would best permit him to get under Mulder's defenses.

Skinner kept a watch on the bathroom door from his position in the kitchen. He secretly hoped Mulder would leave his sweats off when he came out. Skinner frowned; realizing suddenly how sordid his behavior was becoming. Mulder had enough problems right now without him invading his privacy. Skinner wanted Mulder for a lover and more. However, Mulder deserved better from him; he was ashamed of his present behavior. Sighing, Skinner turned away from his vigil of the bathroom door and set about preparing them breakfast.

Mulder came into the kitchen twenty minutes later dressed in a stylish gray Armani suit. His hair was still damp from only being toweled dried. Mulder looked a little uncomfortable as he walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee. He wouldn't meet Skinner's eyes as he sat at the small breakfast table to drink his coffee.

Skinner placed a plate of food in front of Mulder containing scrambled eggs, bacon, and English muffins. At Mulder's startled expression, Skinner remarked, "I cooked it so you get to do the dishes. Mulder, you can also start thinking about what you're going to be cooking for dinner tonight."

"I don't usually eat breakfast. If it's a requirement of living here to share the cooking duties then I think I'll cook Chinese takeout," Mulder muttered, picking up his fork he reluctantly started eating.

"Good luck, but just in case, the refrigerator and freezer are stock with meats and vegetables," Skinner chuckled to himself. He and Mulder both knew the chances of getting takeout were virtually nil. Sixty percent of all the restaurants had closed, unable to remain open due to lack of workers. The few that were open were in high demand.

"Oh, lucky me. Does that mean I don't have to stop at the grocery store on my way home, dear?" Mulder quipped.

"No, honey, but you can swing by the dry cleaners," Skinner quipped back. Becoming serious Skinner asked, "What time is your appointment at the hospital?"

"1:00 this afternoon," Mulder murmured. He knew the tests were necessary but he still didn't like being prick, probed, and sliced. Mulder only wished they would find a cure for the alien virus. He wanted to lose his very own set of armed chaperones. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Skinner went to answer it, letting in Agents Pipino and Boutotte.

"Good morning, sir, is Agent Mulder ready?" Pipino asked.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Mulder called from the kitchen, putting the plates and cooking utensils into the sink to soak. He quickly dried his hands, rolled down his sleeves, and grabbed his suit jacket off the chair where he had draped it; he hurried out of the kitchen.

***

Saint Petersburg, Russia  
November 19th - 7:00 p.m.

A handsome, dark haired man sat in a plush velvet chair in front of a blazing fire, unconsciously sipping from a glass of vodka, while his other hand held a photograph. He studied the beautiful man in the photo. His heart ached with an unfulfilled desire, wanting a love that had been forever out of his reach, until now.

He raised the glass to his lips to take another sip *empty* he realized, looking disdainfully at the glass in his hand. He glanced across the room to where the half-empty bottle of vodka sat. He concentrated on the bottle and watched as it slowly lifted up off the table and floated to him. Reaching out his hand he snatched it from the air and poured himself another couple of shots, letting go of the bottle, he mentally ordered it back to the table.

He turned his attention back to the photograph, letting his finger trace across the man's features, down the high cheek bones, around the full lower lip, and back up to the beautiful hazel eyes.

There was a loud knock on the outside door, disturbing him from his contemplation over the photo. He glared up with irritation, waving his hand at the bolts barring the door; they slid open, obeying his unspoken command. The door swung open by itself. A startled portly man stood there his hand held up about to knock again.

"Alexei, I have the information you requested," the portly man informed the younger man seated by the fire. The room was lit only by candlelight, causing shadows to dance around the walls. In another situation, this room would appear romantic; now it reeked of loneliness and alcohol. The portly man entered nervously with a large manila envelope in his hand, walking over; he handed the envelope to the Krycek.

Krycek weighed the bulky envelope in his hand. He didn't wish to open it, not yet, he was expecting the worse; he wanted to keep his fantasies a little bit longer. Sighing, Krycek decided he had to know one way or another, he couldn't put it off any longer. "What . . . have you learned?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder wasn't spared the effects of the alien virus," the portly man paused, taking in the unconcealed anguish expression on Krycek's face. "The mutation the virus caused in Agent Mulder is the rarest . . . only twenty-five other males have its symptoms."

Krycek was aware of only four specific mutations the virus caused: the Neanderthals, the Clairvoyants, the Ghouls, and the Sorcerers. He himself had picked up the Sorcerer strain of the mutation six months ago and was becoming quite competent in using his newfound abilities. Until now, he thought the Sorcerer syndrome was the rarest form of mutation, effecting only one percent of earth's male population.

"What is the symptoms' effect . . effecting . . ," Krycek's voice caught. He took a quick gulp of vodka from his glass, trying to steady his nerves. Krycek glanced down at the photo in his lap and steeled himself for the worse. "Tell me, Boris."

"Alexei, it isn't that bad. Agent Mulder may not appreciate the effects the virus had on him, but I know you will," Boris assured. "Agent Mulder has become a sensuous immortal, his body is unmarked by age, scars, or disease. There is a surveillance video in the envelope of him taken one month ago. They guard him too closely and we couldn't get closer than two hundred feet when we shot the video of him.

Krycek slumped back into his chair his sense of relief overwhelmed him. Mulder was alive and healthy there was still hope and he didn't want to waste another minute. "Boris, I need to get back into the U.S. immediately," Krycek pleaded.

"We have a plane taking off for Havana later tonight. The Americans still aren't allowing any aircraft within their airspace. Alexei, after you arrive in Cuba you can hire a boat from there to take you over to Miami." Boris was worried for his friend, "Alexei, be careful."

"Don't worry, Boris, would you hire a crew to fix up my family home? This apartment is too small and I won't be coming back alone." Krycek smiled, knowing he wouldn't be alone for much longer, Fox would have no say in the matter.

***

DC General Hospital  
November 19th - 1:00 p.m.

Inside a small examination, room at DC General, Doctor George Conner was becoming mildly irritated with Fox Mulder. "Agent Mulder, please remove the rest of your clothing."

"Doctor, my appointment was to have a blood and tissue sample taken today, there was nothing in the appointment about having a rectal exam. Ask Doctor Harris, he'll tell you! I had a complete and thorough physical only two months ago," Mulder shot back.

"Agent Mulder, you are aware of the government's new regulations pertaining to the medical care of males suffering from mutations," the doctor stated smugly. "If you continue to refuse to follow my orders I will call in an orderly to have you physically restrained."

Mulder glared at the doctor. The government regulations had given the doctor permission to perform any tests he deemed necessary, giving Mulder no say in the matter. Very reluctantly, Mulder started removing his remaining clothing; he didn't see any other way out. It was only a rectal exam; he'd had them before. He would just have to grin and bear it.

The doctor watched with growing interest and wanton desire. Agent Mulder was Doctor Harris' patient, but Harris had been called away at the last moment leaving Doctor Conner to handle the rest of his caseload for the afternoon. Upon meeting Agent Mulder, Conner wanted him and he changed Mulder's appointment to include a rectal exam. Smiling smugly at his own ingenuity Doctor Conner snapped on a latex glove over his right hand.

Agent Mulder had finished undressing and Doctor Conner looked him over, walking slowly around Mulder studying his perfect body. Mulder felt humiliated and degraded under the doctor's intense scrutiny, an embarrassed flush heating up his face.

"Get up on the exam table, Agent Mulder, and lie down on your side," the doctor directed, waiting as Mulder complied. "Now bend this leg up," the doctor tapped on Mulder's leg and he pulled it up toward his chest, giving the doctor better access to his bottom.

"This may feel uncomfortable at first," Doctor Conner warned as he gently parted Mulder's smooth, firm butt cheeks with one hand and with his other hand, he inserted his lubricated finger into Mulder's tight anus. While pushing his finger into the agent's opening, Conner rubbed his own covered erection, against the side of the exam table.

"You've never had anal intercourse before have you? Fox, you're so wonderfully tight," the doctor murmured. Mulder stiffened at his question. "Fox, let me show you how pleasurable anal sex can be." He raked his finger over Mulder's prostate then slowly caressed it, causing waves of pleasure to course through Mulder's body while his mind screamed in outrage. Doctor Conner felt Mulder's sphincter muscle tighten around his finger.

"Please stop! Don't do this to me!" Mulder begged, moaning as another wave a pleasure washed through him. Sweat glistened on his body, pooling beneath him to dampen the white cloth covering the examination table.

Doctor Conner reached over and grabbed Mulder's stiffening erection as he roughly forced a second finger into Mulder's anus. "I want to make you feel so good, Fox, you are so beautiful," the doctor moaned and humped against the exam table, rubbing himself up and down on the soft leather cover.

Mulder attempted to pull away but the doctor tightened his grip on the agent's testicles keeping him still, "Don't! . . . Stop! . . . Let me go!" Mulder pleaded as tears of pain and shame ran down his cheeks.

"Fox, I want you for a lover, I can provide for all of your needs." The doctor breathed deeply getting even more excited as Mulder's aroused body, released pheromones into the air. The doctor started to hump harder against the table, while pumping and twisting his fingers in and out of Mulder's anus and stroking his erection. They both came at the same time. The doctor, without shame, shot his come into his pants causing a damp stain to appear, while Murder spurted onto the white cloth covering the exam table. After Mulder's sphincter muscle relax its grip, the doctor gently pulled his fingers out and peeled the latex glove off his hand.

After several minutes Mulder eased himself off the table. Tears of shame dampened his cheeks at being so grossly violated against his will and at his body's unwelcome response.

The doctor seeing Mulder's apparent distress tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Mulder hissed angrily, swatting away the doctor's hand.

Mulder grabbed his clothes and started dressing, keeping a watchful eye on the doctor.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, Fox! We both know you did. My offer is still on I want you for my lover." Doctor Conner was a handsome man in his early forties; he had often used his looks and position to get what he wanted. He vainly assumed Mulder would accept his offer regardless of how shaken the agent appeared.

"No! No fucking way in *hell* would I ever consider becoming your lover!" Mulder spat at him, pulling on the last of his clothing. It was all that he could do to keep from hitting the smug doctor, but he knew how much trouble he would be in legally if he were to attack him.

"I'll give you a few days to think it over, I'm sure you'll see things my way eventually," the doctor stated with smug confidence.

"Fuck off!" Mulder snarled on his way out the door, heading down the hallway to the waiting room where Agents Vince Pipino and Phil Boutotte were waiting.

Agent Boutotte took in Mulder's distressed appearance, "Mulder, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Can we please leave now?" Mulder quickly replied, not waiting for them he headed for the exit. Pipino and Boutotte exchanged concern looks with each other before hurrying after Mulder.

"We need to swing by the dry cleaners, I promised Skinner that I would pick up his suits," Mulder said, trying to get them to drop the subject about his appearance.

Agent Boutotte glanced worriedly at him, noting Mulder's puffy eyes, slightly red nose, and pale completion. Something had happened in that examination room. He knew Mulder wasn't about to talk to him or Vinny so he decided to bring it to Skinner's attention. "Okay, Mulder, to the dry cleaners then back home."

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Viva Tower - Crystal City  
November 19 - 6:00 p.m.

Skinner hurried home after work. He was troubled by a phone call from Agent Boutotte about an unknown incident at the hospital that caused Mulder some emotional distress.

Letting himself quietly into the condo, Skinner paused and listened, trying to ascertain Mulder's location. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen, he headed that way. He stood in the kitchen doorway watching Mulder who stood with his back to him, stirring something in a large skillet on the stove. Whatever it was, it sure smelled delicious.

Skinner cleared his throat trying not to startle Mulder whom jumped anyway spinning around at the sound.

"Sorry," Skinner apologized. "What are you cooking?" he asked, nodding his head at the skillet while studying Mulder's appearance. He was dressed casually in jeans, a T-shirt, and running shoes. There was no outward sign of any trauma. If Agent Boutotte hadn't called him, he wouldn't have known that there was a problem.

"Beef Burgundy," Mulder answered, pouring a cup of liquid into the skillet and stirring it in, turning the heat on low, he covered the skillet. "It has to simmer for thirty minutes," he said. Opening the oven to check on its contents, he then went over to a cabinet and removed a box of rice then grabbed a pot from the overhead rack.

"Now what were those house rules again? Oh yes, whoever cooks doesn't have to do the dishes," Mulder smirked, filling the pan with water and placing it on the stove to heat. He took out a cookie sheet and started spooning large tablespoons of batter from a bowl onto it. "Baking Powder Biscuits," he replied, answering Skinner's questioning look.

Mulder slid the cookie sheet into the oven then turned to look at a very bewildered Walter Skinner. "If you need something to do you can set the table," he said, pouring the rice in the boiling water. He grabbed a breadbasket down from a cabinet, reaching into another cabinet he removed two serving bowls.

Skinner shook himself free from his wonderment over watching Mulder's synchronized movements. He retrieved the place settings and went into the dining room. As an afterthought, he added two candles to the table and lit them. Instead of going back into the kitchen Skinner headed upstairs to change. He quickly hung up his suit and pulled on a soft, gray Hensley shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of comfortable sneakers. He went back downstairs to the kitchen to see if Mulder needed any more help.

Mulder had finished draining the rice, scooping it into one of the serving bowls. He had taken the biscuits out of the oven along with a small casserole dish of cinnamon baked apples. He poured the contents of the skillet into the other serving bowl and handed both steaming bowls to Skinner to take to the table.

Mulder carried the hot casserole dish to the table, setting it down on a trivet. He went back for the biscuits and retrieved the bottle of burgundy wine he used in the recipe.

They each served themselves. Skinner paused after taking a bite, amazed. "Mulder, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook?"

"I've been cooking since I was ten years old. My mom was always a terrible cook. I never realized how bad until I went over to a friend's house for dinner and found out what a real meal tasted like. I taught myself how to cook from reading cookbooks then started cooking for Sam, mom, and myself whenever dad was out of town. Dad didn't approve, he always considered cooking women's work." Mulder looked uncomfortably down at his plate.

They finished eating in a companionable silence. When done, they carried the empty plates back to the kitchen. Mulder poured himself a second glass of wine, sitting down at the small kitchen table to watch in amusement as Skinner did the dishes.

"How did your appointment at the hospital go today?" Skinner asked, putting the last of the plates into the dishwasher. He glanced over at Mulder after receiving no response to his question. Mulder was staring sadly at the contents of his wineglass and wouldn't look up at Skinner.

Skinner closed the dishwasher, turning it on. He went and poured himself a glass of wine. Bringing the bottle back with him, Skinner topped off the near-empty wineglass in Mulder's hand. He sat next to him at the table, and asked softly, "What happened at the hospital today, Mulder?"

"Nothing happened. Could we just drop it?" Mulder hastened, taking a gulp of wine.

"Something happened, I want to know what? Mulder, either you're going to tell me or I'm stopping by the hospital tomorrow and finding out for myself. What's it going to be?"

Mulder visibly grimaced, paling. "Doctor Harris wasn't there I had to see a Doctor Conner instead, he . . . " he swallowed, " . . . changed my appointment to include a rectal exam." Looking down uncomfortably, he went on. "I tried to refuse, but he sited the new government regulations, and threatened to have me physically restrained. I decided to just get it over with . . . it never occurred to me that he'd . . ." Mulder stopped, too embarrassed to go on.

"What did he do?" Skinner asked gently. Leaning over toward Mulder, he tried to place comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder, but the agent pulled away from his touch. Mulder was noticeably shaken; Skinner took in his pale complexion, and even his eyes were a washed-out gray color.

"He sexually assaulted me," Mulder admitted shamefully, a blush of embarrassment evident on his face.

"He raped you!" Skinner was livid, his face turning a lovely shade of red.

"No! It wasn't rape. Not exactly, he only used his fingers, and when I tried to get away he grabbed my balls." Mulder blushed; he wanted to assure Skinner it wasn't that bad.

Skinner was still livid with rage. That doctor was going to pay dearly, he would see to it personally. Seeing Mulder's look of embarrassment and distress he tried to comfort him. "You have nothing feel ashamed about, Mulder, this wasn't your fault."

"I . . . he made me come. I couldn't stop myself, that made me feel even dirtier . . . like I enjoyed it." Mulder shivered, grabbing the wine bottle he poured himself another glass.

"You've never had sex with a man before have you?" Skinner asked. He had asked Mulder this indirectly before, but he still wasn't certain of his past answer.

"No," Mulder replied weakly.

"Anal intercourse is very sexually stimulating, it isn't hard to force an unwanted reaction if the person knows what they're doing, but that doesn't mean you enjoyed it. In any sexual relationship you'd need the right partner to experience any real pleasure or enjoyment," Skinner spoke very softly, he wanted to assure Mulder that there was nothing wrong with two men having a sexual relationship. He didn't want Mulder's traumatic experience with Doctor Conner to color his views against all male relationships.

"Sir, do you have experience in this area?" Mulder asked, feeling nervous about asking such a personal question of Skinner.

"We're not in the office, Mulder, it's okay to call me Walter. I've had a few male lovers in my life, two when I was in the Marines and one other before I met Sharon. I hope you realize that there is nothing wrong with men having a sexual relationship together as long as they're both willing participants," Skinner said sincerely, watching as Mulder weighed his words carefully.

"Walter, I did go through the FBI's male relationship sessions. I've never thought homosexuality was wrong. In fact I often . . . aah . . . can we talk about something else, please, I can't deal with this just yet," Mulder pleaded, blushing bright red at what he almost revealed about himself, but was too frightened to admit. He knew deep down that there was no reason to be afraid of Skinner, but he just couldn't get the doctor's unwelcome touch off his mind, and he found himself shying away from Skinner.

"There's a football game on television. Do you want to watch it with me?" Mulder hastened, successfully changing the subject.

"Sure, Mulder, at least some things never change, and Monday night football is one of them," Skinner replied as he followed Mulder into the living room.

"Not true, sixty percent of the NFL players are Neanderthals. There is something awesome about watching a six hundred-pound linebacker sack a three hundred-pound quarterback. Have you seen the modification they've made to their helmets? It feels like watching a totally different species play . . . "Mulder rambled giddily, feeling the effects of the wine he drank; Skinner listened with amusement. Some men were sports junkies and Mulder was definitely one of them.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 2  
A Fresh Start

by Jo B.  


* * *

**

DC General Hospital  
Washington DC  
Friday, November 20  
9:00 a.m.

Walter Skinner stormed down the hall of DC General Hospital on his way to the Administration Office. His shoes made a loud tapping sound on the polished, tile floor, his long coat bellowed out behind him. Arriving at the office he flung open the door, and it crashed loudly against the wall. The noise startled a pimply, overweight, young man in his late teens who sat making entries into a computer on his desk.

With a trembling finger, the young man pushed his glasses back up from where they had slid down his nose. He stared up in fear at the intimidating older man standing angrily before his desk. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked with a noticeable quiver to his voice.

"I want to see Doctor Sam Harris. NOW!" Walter Skinner growled. The young man almost wet his pants from the rage being directed at him.

"Just . . . a . . . sseecond . . . I'll ppage him." Turning on the hospital's public address system, he quickly paged the doctor to the Administration Office.

The hospital administrator heard the commotion from inside his adjacent office and rushed out. "What's going on out here?" He was mousy looking man in his early forties, and he quickly stepped back as a very angry A.D. focused his attention toward him.

"I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI. I'm here to see Doctor Sam Harris about one of his patients." Skinner was gritting his teeth to keep his temper in check.

The office door opened and in rushed a doctor in his early sixties, who upon seeing an angry Walter Skinner became concerned. "Walter, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk in private, Sam?"

"Sure, Walter, we can go to my office, it's just down the hall." Harris led an angry A.D. back to his office. Doctor Harris was seventeen years older than Walter Skinner; he was the doctor who had treated Skinner when he almost died in Vietnam some twenty-nine years ago.

Once in his office, Harris directed Skinner to take a seat in front of his desk. The doctor took the other chair next to him. Harris could not remember seeing Skinner ever this mad before. "Okay, Walter, tell me what's wrong?"

"Fox Mulder had an appointment with you yesterday, but you assigned a Doctor Conner to handle his case," Walter stated with a hard edge to his voice.

"There was an emergency I had to attend to so I assigned Doctor Conner to handle my remaining caseloads for the afternoon. He might be an arrogant bastard, but he is still quite competent. Besides, Fox Mulder was only in to have blood and tissue samples taken. An intern could have handled it." Harris had no idea why Skinner was so angry.

"Sam, Conner changed Mulder's appointment to include a rectal exam." Walter took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm himself, but every time that he imagined Conner's hands on Mulder he lost his temper.

"Walter, I don't understand . . . Why would Conner need to perform a rectal . . .?" A look of shock appeared on Harris's face. "My god, Walter, you don't mean that he . . .?" Harris couldn't voice his fears.

"Yes, Sam, I mean exactly that. Conner sexually assaulted Mulder during his examination. He used those damn government regulations against Mulder leaving him no way out. Mulder had to submit to his orders, and he threatened to have him physically restrained if he resisted," Walter growled. "I want to talk to Conner, Sam. I want to hear what the S.O.B. has to say for himself!"

Harris saw the deadly look in Skinner's eyes; he knew it wouldn't be a good idea for him to see Conner. "Walter, try to calm down . . . killing Conner won't resolve this situation."

"But it will sure make me feel better! Sam, I want to see him! I promise that I won't kill him, but I won't promise that I won't do some physical damage," Skinner snarled. He jumped out of his chair and started pacing angrily around the small office. "Damn it! Sam, you don't understand what Fox means to me! The thought of that bastard touching him . . . it makes me want to shove my hand up Conner's ass and pull out his fucking heart!"

"Walter, please calm down. I'll personally see that Conner's dealt with accordingly. You'll only get yourself into deep legal trouble if you physically attack him." Harris needed to get Skinner's mind away from revenging Mulder's honor.

"Walter, regardless of the circumstance, I'm glad you came to see me. It saves me the trouble of having to call Mulder back to the hospital."

Going over to a small refrigerator in the corner of his office, Harris removed a large bottle of liquid. "They produced this drug specifically for Agent Mulder; it's suppose to neutralize the sexual pheromones his body is producing. He will need to give himself a shot twice a day." He passed the bottle to Skinner then went to a cabinet, and removed a supply of syringes and antiseptic swabs. He handed those to the AD who frowned at him.

"Mulder hates shots. Could we get this in a pill?" Walter asked, holding up one of the syringes with a look of disgust on his face; temporarily distracted from the main reason he was there.

"No, it has to be injected directly into his blood stream. I'm assuming that with all the time Mulder spends in the hospital he will be able to handle giving himself a shot. If not, just have him call me and I'll stop out at the Hoover Building this afternoon."

"You don't have to bother, Sam. I can show him myself, if necessary. How long does he have to take it for?"

"Walt, this isn't a miracle cure. He's going to need to take it for the of his life, and being immortal that is a very long time. I want to have him in for tests on Monday at 10:00 a.m. to determine if the drug has been successful at neutralizing the pheromones. If it is, I will have a supply of it produced for him and the other two U.S. immortals."

"Damn, Mulder's not going to be happy about that," Skinner sighed.

Skinner walked over to the office door, opening it he turned back to Harris. "Sam, don't think I've forgotten Conner; I'll let you deal with him for now, but keep me apprised of the situation."

***

FBI Hoover building  
Washington DC  
Friday, November 20  
11:00 a.m.

Special Agent Fox Mulder sat behind his cluttered desk, his sleeves were rolled up, and his suit coat draped over the back of the leather desk chair. The bureau brass had moved him into a large office on the top floor of the Hoover Building; the agents assigned to him had cubicles outside his office in the large open room.

Mulder had left the door to his office ajar to lessen the stifling heat within; the building's heating system was malfunctioning again. Sweat dampened his white shirt, molding the fabric to his perfectly toned chest, allowing his dark pink nipples to show through the now transparent fabric. He had, at some point, loosened his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt. Running a hand through his damp hair, he dreamed of being back in his isolated basement office where the temperature never rose above seventy degrees. He swiveled around in his chair so he faced the windows behind his desk and watched wistfully as the first snowflakes of the season floated past.

He sighed, then went back to reviewing the case files stacked on his messy desk. He occasionally stopped to brush his damp bangs off his forehead, while chewing thoughtfully on his full lower lip. The young man didn't notice when his boss arrived at his office.

Skinner stood silently in the doorway watching Mulder work. He smiled when he thought that the only effect the virus had on Mulder that he didn't appreciate was now Mulder had perfect eyesight and no longer needed to wear his reading glasses.

"Agent Mulder, I would like a moment of your time," Skinner spoke softly, watching as Mulder raised his head to look at him. There was none of the shakiness from the other day when Skinner had inadvertently startled him.

"Of course, sir, what do you need?" Mulder asked, leaning back in his chair and performing a cat-like stretch to loosen his stiff muscles.

Skinner mouth went dry as he watched Mulder, noting how the younger man's sweat-dampened shirt clung to his body showing his dusty-pink nipples beneath. //God, help me!// Skinner silently prayed for some self-control as he turned around to close the office door.

"I went to see Doctor Harris today. He gave me a new drug for you to try, it's to control the pheromones your body is producing." Skinner pulled the bottle and syringes from the pocket of his suit coat.

"Finally," Mulder sighed, relieved.

"Mulder, the drug's dosage is typed on the bottle. Doctor Harris would like to see you on Monday at 10:00 a.m." Skinner handed Mulder the bottle and syringes. He noticed that Mulder had turned very pale and was holding the syringes out in front of him as if they would bite.

"Sir, I . . . don't think I could . . . no, I know, I can't give myself a shot. Could I possibly get this in a patch?" He held out the syringes and the drug for Skinner to take back.

"Here give me those, I'll do it for you," Skinner replied, taking the bottle and syringes and placing them on the desk. He walked around to Mulder's side and sat on the edge of the desk. Skinner took one of the plastic envelopes containing a syringe and tore it open. He removed the syringe from the wrapper; pushing the needle through the rubber stopper on the bottle, he pulled back on the syringe handle filling it with the proper dosage. He held the syringe in front of his face; tapping it with one finger to force any air bubbles to the top, then pressed the handle to remove the bubbles through the needle.

"Sir, I take it you've done this before?" Mulder gulped, looking at the needle in Skinner's hand.

"My step-mom was a diabetic in her later years; my sister and I took turns caring for her. We both learned to give her shots." Grabbing Mulder's arm and placing it in his lap, he tied a rubber strip tightly above his elbow. "Okay, Mulder, make a fist," Skinner directed, holding his arm palm side up as Mulder flexed his muscles causing a vein to stand out on his smooth, pale skin. Skinner opened an antiseptic swab and rubbed it over Mulder's arm, then pushed the syringe needle into the vein and plunged down on the handle.

Mulder was very pale throughout the process and Skinner could feel how cold and clammy his skin had become from his obvious fear of needles. For a man who had absolutely no fear of jumping on moving trains, going up against the U.S. military, and fighting both alien and human scum, Mulder was definitely a baby when it came to needles. Skinner looked at him with obvious affection, finding Mulder's behavior totally endearing.

"Are you okay, Mulder?" Skinner asked, while removing the rubber strip from around Mulder's arm.

Mulder's pale face looked up and met his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't like getting shots," Mulder answered with a slight tremble in his voice, his arm still laying across Skinner's lap. He turned his arm slightly so his hand rested on the older man's knee. "Thanks, sir." Not removing his hand from where it rested, Mulder gazed up at Skinner. "I don't mean to pry, but did your sister . . . was she a . . ." Skinner answered, stopping him from stumble over his words any longer.

"Yes, my sister and my three nieces all died because of the virus." Skinner's voice caught as he tried to re-bury his emotions behind the tall barriers he had erected around them.

"I'm sorry, sir, you have my condolences." Mulder looked up at him with obvious concern and sympathy.

"Thanks, Mulder," Skinner sighed, standing up he walking over to the window. "Well, it certainly looks like we are going to have a white Thanksgiving this year," he commented, looking out at the snowstorm that was now raging.

Mulder studied Skinner's strong, muscular body against the backdrop of snow floating past the window. He felt a lump in his throat; here was a man that had always been there for him, supporting him for over six years and he didn't even know Skinner had a sister or nieces, let alone the pain he must be feeling from their deaths. He felt embarrassed by the fear he had of Skinner yesterday evening, he realized that Walter Skinner would never intentionally harm him. Mulder rose and went over to stand beside Skinner at the window and placed a comforting hand on the older man's arm.

Skinner stared down at Mulder's hand then back up at the concern in his eyes. "Mulder, it's okay, I'm fine," Skinner whispered softly. Staring into Mulder's beautiful hazel eyes, he felt a shiver of lust race up his spine.

Mulder also felt a sudden lustful urge come over him; tilting his head toward Skinner, he kissed him softly on the lips. There was a knock at the office door before Skinner could respond, forcing them to step away from each other.

"Come in," Mulder called.

"Agent Mulder, this package was delivered at the front desk for you," the elderly security guard said, entering the office he placed a small box on Mulder's desk. "The weather service just issued a winter storm warning, and its advising businesses to close early today," the guard informed them, nodding his head toward the outside window where the snow was coming down so hard that the DC skyline was no longer visible.

"Thanks for bringing this up, Joe," Mulder replied, picking up the package and weighing it in his hand.

"No problem, Agent Mulder, you have a nice day, and you too, sir," Joe said as he left the office shutting the door behind him.

"Joe's right. I'm going to close the office and send the men home before it gets any worse outside."

The package contained a small velvet jewelry box and a card. Mulder opened the small box inside was a small gold stud earring with a medical insignia. Frowning, he ripped open the card . . . as he feared it was from Doctor Conner. 'My Dearest Fox: I've been thinking about your lovely body and knew this would look beautiful on you. Please, have dinner with me tomorrow night. Love, George'

Mulder angrily tossed the card in the trash along with Conner's gift. Skinner walked over and retrieved the card. Reading it, he felt his temper rising again, and considered heading back over to the hospital.

"Sir, it doesn't mean anything, the man is obviously certifiable. Now, you mentioned closing up early so why don't you go ahead and take care of dismissing your employees, that will give me time to sort through these case files. I'll be ready to leave by the time you get back," Mulder spoke calmly, pacifying Skinner who had looked close to exploding.

"Okay, Mulder, I'll be back to get you in twenty minutes. I'll let Agents Pipino and Boutotte know that you'll be riding back home with me." Skinner sighed, then smiled as he remembered the kiss. Tomorrow was Saturday, and it looked like they might get snowed in --- his life was definitely looking up.

***

Viva Towers, Crystal City  
Friday, November 20  
1:00 p.m.

It was a slow drive home. The visibility was poor and getting worse; by the time they arrived at Viva Tower they couldn't barely see more than twenty feet in front of them. Skinner steered his car into his assigned parking space in the underground garage.

Mulder grabbed his briefcase from the back seat and joined Skinner who was holding the elevator door open for him. As he stepped in, Mulder hit the button for their floor. Skinner glanced over at him, Mulder had been unusually quiet on the drive home, and was still trying to avoid looking at him. Skinner hit the emergency stop button on the elevator. "Okay, Mulder, what's bothering you?"

"I . . . I'm sorry, Walter, it was inappropriate of me . . . " he paused, looking down at the floor he took a deep breath then looked back up meeting Skinner's warm brown eyes. " . . . to have kissed you, I was totally out of line. I'm sorry."

Skinner stepped up close to him, the fronts of their long, black, woolen coats brushed against each other. Mulder felt Skinner's warm breath against his cheek. "I'm not sorry, Fox." Skinner leaned in kissing him passionately. "Let's get up to the condo. We can continue . . . this discussion there," he murmured as he broke the kiss, smiling he caressed Mulder's cheek with his thumb.

"Mmm, I like that idea, I'm always open to . . . discussions." Mulder sighed, locking his hands around Skinner's neck as he pulled him into another kiss. Skinner used his free hand to undo the emergency stop, and by feel alone he selected their floor. The ding the elevator made as it reached their floor ended their kiss.

Mulder scooped up his briefcase from where it had dropped and followed Skinner off the elevator. The hallway was empty, so Skinner comfortably looped his arm around Mulder's waist as they walked side-by-side. Although in the past few months it had become increasingly common to see men in open displays of affection with each other, there was still a sense of taboo about it.

They made it into the condo and fell hungrily into each other's arms, kissing as if they'd been starving for each other for far too long. Skinner broke the kiss, gazing into Mulder's bright, emerald-green eyes. "I think we should slowdown, Fox. I was serious about us discussing this before we went any further. I don't want you to have any regrets later . . . I couldn't handle that. I know I won't have the strength to let you go if you did.

"Okay, Walter, but I know I won't have any regrets," Mulder told him as he shrugged out of his coat. Hanging it in the hall closet, he held out his hand for Skinner's coat and hung it beside his own. "I'm going to take a quick shower and change into some sweats, then we can have that discussion," Mulder said, gently kissing him he hurried off to his bedroom.

Skinner briefly considered saying the hell with the discussion and joining Mulder in the shower. Shaking his head, he headed upstairs to change out of his suit and take his own cold shower. No, he wanted Mulder to understand what starting a relationship with him was going to mean. He did not intend to ever let him go once they became lovers, and he wanted to make sure Mulder understood that.

***

Pentagon  
Friday, November 20  
1:30 p.m.

Sergeant Babcock sat apprehensively before Colonel Henderson's desk. He was still physically sore from his brief sexual encounter with the colonel two days earlier and he shifted uncomfortably on the hard wooden chair.

The colonel was glancing through a computer file of digital surveillance photos that the sergeant had taken. All the photos showed Agent Fox Mulder at some point during his daily routine. Babcock had a cousin working at the FBI who was able to supply him with the internal photos of Mulder. His cousin, Bob Madsen, was one of the building's maintenance men. Bob had easy access to the suite of offices on the top floor of the Hoover building. In fact, Agent Mulder had even called Bob in personally to fix the heating in his office; little did Mulder know, Bob that caused the problem in the first place.

Babcock had outfitted Bob with a small camera that was easily concealed on his tool belt. He had picked up the digital photo diskette from Bob on his way over here. The sergeant noticed that Henderson was practically drooling over a photo of Agent Mulder from this morning. It showed Mulder sensually leaning back in his chair, his hand was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes were closed, and his sweat dampened shirt clung tightly to his skin showing his dark nipples through the transparent fabric.

Babcock watch nervously from the other side of the desk as the colonel reached his hand down an unzipped himself. Pulling out his massive cock, he started jacking off while lustfully staring at the photo of Mulder. After what seemed like forever to the sergeant, Henderson finally came spurting copious amounts of semen across his desk. The colonel then pushed his spent penis back into his pants, looking back up he met Babcock's fearful eyes. "Don't worry, sergeant, your ass is safe. You were such a pathetically disappointing fuck I wouldn't want to soil my tool on you again. Now, what's this in your report about a Doctor Conner?"

Fuck, he should have left that bit out, he knew Henderson would be extremely pissed hearing about Conner. "I hired a kid from the hospital administration office to keep me informed of Mulder's appointments. He called me at noon; A.D. Skinner was down at the hospital this morning meeting with a Doctor Sam Harris who is Mulder's personal physician. Skinner has filed a sexual assault charge with Harris against a Doctor George Conner whom he claims had sexually assaulted Mulder during his appointment yesterday.

"Do you have the home address for this Doctor Conner? I'm going to personally pay the good doctor a visit and teach him how much fun sexual assault can be." There was no humor in the colonel's hate filled eyes.

"His address is at the bottom of the report." The sergeant pointed out glad he wasn't Conner.

"Sir, I haven't been able to find any flaws or weaknesses in their security, yet," Babcock informed him. "I'm getting someone moved into Viva Tower on Saturday. Having a man on the inside should allow us to have direct access to Agent Mulder."

"It's been one day since you started your surveillance, I didn't expect you to find anything this soon. Good work, sergeant, that will be all." The colonel went back to browsing through the images of Fox Mulder on his computer.

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Friday, November 20  
2:10 p.m.

Skinner was in the kitchen preparing them a late lunch of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Mulder walked in freshly showered, barefooted, and wearing a pair of comfortable gray sweats and a white T-shirt. He put his arms around Skinner's waist as he stood at the stove stirring the soup and kissed the side of his neck.

"Can I help you with anything?" Mulder purred, nuzzling the side of the older man's throat.

"Mmmm, . . . what was the question?" Skinner moaned, leaning back into his warm embrace, feeling the moist breath against his neck.

"Do you need any help?" Mulder asked, licking the side of Skinner's throat. "Oh, by the way, Walter, I think the sandwiches are burning," he said, reaching past Skinner, he removed the pan from the stove. "Sir, I think I rescued them just in time and they still appear to be edible." Mulder chuckled at the sour look on Skinner's handsome face.

"Not everyone is a gourmet cook, Agent Mulder. Besides, you distracted me," Skinner said as he wrapped an arm around Mulder pulling him against his body Skinner passionately kissed him. Mulder held the pan of slightly burnt sandwiches out to the side, away from their bodies, only a sudden hissing sound from a pot boiling over broke them apart.

"Soup's ready." Skinner grinned sheepishly, turning off the stove.

"I think you better practice your dish washing skills, Walter, because I'll be doing the majority of the cooking around here," Mulder stated, raising an eyebrow daring Skinner to contradict him.

"I think you're right, Fox, I'll admit defeat, and will gladly do the dishes, but I still get to make breakfast. Toast and eggs I can handle. Deal?" Walter asked holding out his hand. Mulder grabbed his hand and pulled Skinner against him, kissing him. "Yeah, deal, and sealed with a kiss."

"I like the way you seal deals, Agent Mulder, it's much nicer than spitting in our hands and shaking. C'mon, we better eat this mess before it gets cold, and we also have a lot of things to discuss afterwards." They walked over to the small dinette table that the older man had set with plates and silverware. Skinner poured the soup into their bowls, while Mulder scraped a grilled cheese sandwich onto each of their plates. "Do you want a beer?" Skinner asked, putting the pan into the sink to soak.

"No, thank you, do you have any ice tea or juice?"

Skinner grabbed a bottle of Lipton Ice Tea and a Bass Ale from the refrigerator. Placing them on the table, he sat in the chair next to Mulder. They ate quietly while Skinner tried to find the best words for what he wanted to say. He decided it would be best to be totally honest and tell him what he felt deep down in his heart. Skinner waited until Mulder had finished eating.

"Fox." He paused, waiting until Mulder looked him in the eye before he continued. "When I first met you six years ago I found you extremely attractive, but I've kept my feelings to myself. Over the years, I also came to deeply respect and care about you. Fox, you made me a believer, reading your reports made me see things through your eyes. I've protected you, fought for your beliefs within the bureau out of respect for you, and the feelings I have for you." Skinner reached over taking Mulder's hand in his.

Skinner stopped and took a deep breath, worried that what he was about to say would cause Mulder to bolt. "Fox, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you from almost the first day you walked into my office. If we carry this relationship any further, you have to know that I . . . will . . . never . . . let . . . you . . . go!" he stressed, wanting Mulder to know how serious he was.

The fieriness of Skinner's declaration momentarily stunned Mulder. "Walter, I don't know what I feel for you, but I'd like to find out. I can't promise you that I will ever love you . . . I have no idea what love is," Mulder sighed sadly, gripping Skinner's hand tighter. "Please, Walter, I really would like to learn if it's possible. Please, teach me."

"Yes, Fox, I'll teach you, but I think you already know what love is, you are too passionate a man not to know." Skinner reached over and kissed him gently. Standing up he held out his hand to Mulder. "C'mon, let's go upstairs and begin your first lesson." Mulder took Skinner's hand and stood up. Skinner hugged him briefly, his hand slipping down to caress Mulder's firm ass.

Mulder tensed feeling apprehension as memories of Conner invaded his thoughts. With sheer willpower he forced those memories from his mind; he would not allow that man to ruin this moment for him. He'd been fantasizing about this moment for too long. He relaxed into the larger man's embrace.

Eventually, they made it upstairs to Skinner's large bedroom. Mulder glanced around with interest; he had never been upstairs before. Skinner noticed his interest. "Tomorrow we'll move your clothing and toiletries up here. No use messing up two bathrooms, you're going to be sleeping up here from now on." Skinner walked over and sat on the bed looking up at Mulder. "Remove your clothes for me, Fox, I want to see you."

Mulder nervously reached back and pulled his T-shirt off, he then removed his sweats along with his boxers. He stood nude in front of a fully clothed Walter Skinner. He felt slightly embarrassed, which changed to apprehension at the intense lustful look Skinner directed at him. Mulder felt himself becoming erect as the larger man stood and walked over to him.

Skinner reached out and ran a hand down Mulder's chest feeling the smooth warmth of his flawless skin. He slowly walked around the younger man, studying his perfect body -- there was not a scar or blemish anywhere on him. Skinner ran a hand down the graceful curve of his back, stopping to squeeze each of his firm round buttocks. He couldn't wait to sink his cock between them. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and he felt a throbbing ache within his groin.

He moved back around to stand in front of Mulder. Pulling him against his fully clothed chest, Skinner kissed him, thrusting his tongue deep into the smaller man's moist mouth. He moaned reveling in the unbelievable taste of the man he loved. Skinner tightened his hold, pulling Mulder's body closer while his other hand went behind the younger man's head, tilting it back, to allow him to more thoroughly kiss him.

It felt extremely erotic to Mulder being so thoroughly possessed, and held tightly in Skinner's strong arms. Being crushed against the other man's fully clothed body, he felt the rough fabric of the Skinner's jeans rubbing against his bare erection and legs. He felt the large bulge of larger man's hard, swollen erection pressing against his as Skinner's tongue thrust in and out of his mouth, tasting and claiming him.

Skinner broke the kiss and nuzzled up against the side of Mulder's throat. "You're mine!" he whispered, nipping gently on Mulder's earlobe. Then he sucked the side of the younger man's throat, leaving a red hickey, one of many marks he planned to leave on this perfect man standing before him. Skinner licked, nipped, and sucked his way down to Mulder's nipples. He scraped his thumbnails over them until they became hard little pebbles. Then he put his mouth over one at a time sucking and gently biting them. Mulder was moaning and holding Skinner's head against his chest, he had never before experienced being this aroused -- his erection felt fragile.

Skinner stopped his teasing Mulder's nipples, he needed to feel his skin against the other man's warm flesh, and he couldn't wait any longer. He reached up pulling his shirt off he unzipped his pants freeing his large cock from its tight confines. He bent down and quickly removed his shoes and socks, then slid his pants and briefs the rest of the way down his legs, stepping out of them.

Totally aroused, Mulder watched Skinner undress. His eyes missing nothing, not the larger man's broad, muscular shoulders and chest, not his narrow waist and firm, flat stomach, and definitely not the largest erection he'd ever seen before.

Skinner pulled Mulder against his now naked body, feeling a bolt of pure lust course through him at the skin-to-skin contact. He became harder than he could ever remember being before in his life, his balls were heavy and full and he wanted to shoot his load deep within his beautiful lover's body, marking him forever as his. He wanted Mulder to feel his hot semen as he poured out his passion within him, knowing that he now belonged to Walter S. Skinner and no one else.

Skinner kissed those full, lush lips again; they were swollen from previous kisses. Mulder was returning his kisses passionately. Skinner took Mulder's erection into his hand and started stroking and caressing it as he cupped his sacks testing how heavy they felt. He was getting close. Skinner sank to his knees and nuzzled his face against the younger man's groin rubbing his nose against his pubic hair breathing in his lover's scent. Mulder smelled of soap from his recent shower and slightly of musk. Skinner turned his attention to Mulder's cock that was now leaking steadily. He held it in his hand as his tongue licked the head tasting him. "Mmmm," Skinner purred, pushing the tip of his tongue against the small slit.

Mulder gasped and grab Skinner's head as he felt his knees going weak.

Skinner glanced up at his flushed face as he took his lover's cock into his mouth. He raked his teeth along Mulder's entire length pulling it out of his mouth then taking him in deeper until he was deep-throating him. Mulder tightened his grip on the larger man's head, losing total control; he started to thrust in and out of his warm mouth. Skinner let the muscles in his throat relax, he effortlessly handled Mulder's deep thrusts. He had one hand on Mulder's hip for balance with the other he grabbed and squeezed the younger man's balls feeling them tighten as Mulder moaned, shooting his come into Skinner's mouth. Skinner swallowed quickly, relishing his lover's flavor on his tongue. Only after Mulder was totally spent did he allow his lover's softening penis to slip from his mouth.

Skinner stood and kissed Mulder, letting him taste himself. The younger man greedily sucked on Skinner's tongue, giving himself up totally to the pleasure his body was experiencing. //Maybe it could be possible for me to love this man,// Mulder thought.

Mulder felt Skinner's erection pressing into his hip, reaching down he ran his fingertips over its hard, thick length. He had never held or touched another man's cock before and found the sensation very exciting. "I want you in me, Walter, I want to experience all of you," he whispered, too overcome with desire and passion to make his voice any louder. He could feel himself becoming hard again, finding that hard to believe after having such an earth shattering orgasm.

Skinner looked in Mulder's eyes, seeing the lust deep within their beautiful hazels depths, he knew Mulder was ready for him. He backed Mulder up to the side of the bed; reaching around the younger man's body, he pulled the blankets and sheets down. "Climb in and lay on your back," Skinner instructed, opening the bedside table he pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

Mulder scooted to the center of the king-size bed and waited with giddy apprehension for his -- lover. He smiled at the word *lover* he liked the way it sounded in his head. Maybe he wouldn't get hurt this time; Skinner would never hurt him . . . unlike most of the other people in his life.

Skinner climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Mulder. He parted the young man's legs and settled between them. Looking down into his warm, trusting eyes, he leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "Don't worry, Fox, I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you," he vowed.

Mulder wondered briefly if he had just read his thoughts, maybe Skinner had picked up the clairvoyant strain of the mutation. No . . . he decided the older man just wanted to reassure him before making love to him.

Skinner grabbed a couple of pillows, "Raise your hips, Fox," he directed, sliding two pillows under him to elevate his hips. He then used one hand to part his lover's round buttocks, exposing his small puckered hole. He squeezed lubricant out onto the younger man's crease and rubbed his finger through it, coating his finger and his lover's ass at the same time. He pushed his greased finger against Mulder's opening, easing it into him, he found him unbelievably tight. The sphincter muscle tightened around his finger at the intrusion. He waited patiently for it to relax before he pushed his finger in as far as it would go. Skinner twisted his hand, turning his finger inside Mulder so he could stroke his prostate. Mulder arched his up off the bed, groaning loudly he pushed back against the older man's finger. Skinner spent a few minutes stroking Mulder with his finger, before applying lube to another finger, pushing both fingers into his body. He continued finger-fucking Mulder trying to loosen him. //Damn! Fox was so tight he didn't know if he would be able to keep his promise of not hurting him.//

"Fox, I don't think we'll be able to go all the way today. You're just too tight, and I don't want to cause you any pain," Skinner said reluctantly.

"Please! Walter, do it! Don't worry, I can take it! Please, fuck me!" Mulder pleaded, totally aroused by Skinner's manipulations of his body.

Skinner's throat went dry at Mulder's passionate pleas. He continued to stretch him in earnest inserting a third finger. Both their bodies were glistening with sweat; Skinner felt a drop running down his back.

When he felt Mulder was as loose as he going to get, Skinner slicked up his cock and placed it up against Mulder's opening. Holding his breath, he attempted to gain access to that incredibly beautiful body. He strained against the tight opening, but was too hesitant to force his way in. Mulder decided he had enough of Skinner's caution and concern for his welfare and thrust his hips back forcing the head of his lover's penis into him. There was a soft popping sound as the head passed through the tight ring of muscle. Mulder grasped at the immediate pain he felt, and bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out, not wanting to cause Skinner alarm or concern over his wellbeing.

Skinner groaned and closed his eyes as he felt the tight ring of muscles close around the head of his cock. He opened them and looked at Mulder who was obviously in pain.

"Please! Walter, do it," Mulder begged.

Skinner waited until the muscles in Mulder's ass unclenched enough so he could ease his way in deeper. He stopped every a couple of inches allowing Mulder to adjust to his size, he continued this way until all of his thick, nine inches were buried in his lover.

Mulder sighed, when he felt Skinner's heavy balls flush against his ass and knowing his lover was in to the root and could go no further. He couldn't remember feeling so much pain before in his life, it felt like Skinner's large cock would split him in two.

Skinner waited, enjoying the feel of Mulder's tight, hot, silky interior clenching his hard cock. He knew Mulder was in intense pain as his cock pushed into his body, but Mulder willingly gave himself to him and refused to tell him to stop.

Mulder felt the pain begin to ebb as his body adjusted to the invasion, a tingling sensation of pleasure started building within him. It was a totally weird feeling, being completely filled by another man's cock. He looked up at his lover who hovered over him with concern and smiled up at him. Wrapping his long lean legs around Skinner's waist, he urged him to continue.

Skinner smiled down at Mulder, withdrawing a couple of inches then slowly pushing back in. Mulder couldn't believe it possible to go from intense pain one moment to intense pleasure the next. Pleasure coursed through his whole body, he had never experienced such an incredible feeling in his life.

Skinner watched, transfixed, as a look of pure joy lit up Mulder's face. He felt relieved and gratified that he was now providing his lover with the same intense pleasure that he was enjoying from his beautiful body. He pulled halfway out then pushed back in faster; he angled his thrust, brushing against Mulder's prostate. Mulder gasped, his legs tightened around Skinner's waist, he reached up and pulled his lover's head, desperately kissing him. Skinner moaned into his mouth, feeling Mulder's erection pressed between their two bodies. Breaking the kiss, he reached down, grabbing Mulder's erection within his sweaty hand, he started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Skinner started to increase the length, depth, and speed of his thrusts; Mulder fell into an easy rhythm with him. Sweat glistened on both their bodies from exertion and the hot passion they shared. Skinner felt Mulder stiffen as another orgasm over came him and he spurted his come onto his chest and belly. Skinner continued stroking him until he had finished coming. Skinner's own orgasm followed as the muscles in Mulder's ass pumped and milked him. He emptied his seed deep within his lover's gorgeous body.

Spent, Skinner collapsed exhausted on top of Mulder, momentarily blacking out, when he came back to himself, he was still deeply buried inside of his lover. He rose onto his elbows staring down into Mulder's beautiful, sated face, and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Skinner withdrew reluctantly, watching closely as he pulled his large organ inch by inch from Mulder's body, making sure there wasn't any blood or tearing. After he carefully examined the younger man, finding nothing to cause concern, he lay down beside him.

Contented, Skinner reached his hand out and ran it through the semen on Mulder's stomach and chest, smearing it around his lover's upper body.

"If you draw a smiley face I'm leaving you," Mulder murmured, still too sated to move.

"You can't leave me, Fox, I won't let you," Skinner reminded him smiling. "Do you want to go grab a shower?"

"Yes, when I can move again. Walter, you are planning on joining me?" he asked, turning his head on the pillow he faced Skinner.

"Fox, you'll never take another shower by yourself when I'm home. C'mon, let's get up, it's not even 4:00 p.m. and we have a full evening ahead of us. By the way, what are you planning on cooking us for dinner?" Skinner rambled happily as he climbed out of bed and reached his hand out to help pull Mulder up, the younger man groaned, he was too exhausted to move very fast and feeling pleasantly sore.

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Saturday, November 21  
11:00 a.m.

The ringing of the phone woke Skinner from a deep peaceful sleep. He felt a warm body snuggled up against his and he smiled softly down at his lover. He hadn't felt this contented or happy in years. He quietly untangled himself from Mulder's warm embrace. His lover in spite of the phone ringing two feet from his head was still soundly asleep. Skinner reached his hand over and grabbed the phone from the hook. Glancing at the bedside clock, he noted the time was 11:00 a.m. He grinned down at the reason he slept so late when he was always up before 6:00 a.m. "Skinner!" he answered annoyed at being disturbed.

"Walter, this is Sam Harris."

"Sam, why are you calling?"

"Walt, I found George Conner's body this morning, he murdered, I thought you might want to check into it."

"Do you have any more details?" Skinner asked as he sat up suddenly, jarring Mulder awake by his abrupt movement. Mulder looked up at him slightly annoyed; Skinner guiltily glanced down at him and silently apologized.

"Conner and I live in the same apartment building, I was going to see if I could catch a lift to the hospital with him. He has a four-wheel drive bronco, my Mercedes wouldn't have made it through the snowdrifts." Harris gulped taking a deep breath, "Walter, when I went to knock on his door . . . I noticed blood seeping out onto the carpet beneath the door." Sam stopped speaking.

"Sam, are you still there?" Skinner asked.

Mulder sat up in bed next to him and was trying to figure out whom his lover was talking to.

"I'm still here, Walter, it's just that I've never seen anything so gruesome before. The Baltimore PD will be here as soon as the streets are passable, but I thought you would want to check into it also, on the off chance it has anything to do with Agent Mulder."

"You're right, Sam, I want to look into it. I'll be right over." Hanging up the phone, he avoided looking at Mulder as he climbed out of bed.

"Walter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Fox. There was a murder over in Baltimore and I'm going to look into it for a friend. Go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you," Walter replied as he headed for the bathroom.

Mulder got out of bed following him. "I'll go with you," he said, leaning against the bathroom door, his nude skin warm and flushed from sleep.

Skinner looked over at him, "No, that won't be necessary. Fox, its Saturday and there's a football game on at noon . . .'Vikings vs. Red Skins' . . . stay home and enjoy it. I won't be gone long." Skinner did not want Mulder involved in the investigation.

Mulder sensed that Skinner was keeping something from him that involved him. He was still a top profiler in the FBI and knew when someone was intentionally attempting to hide something from him.

"Walter!" Mulder's tone stopped Skinner in his tracks, looking at him Skinner saw a deep hurt and anger in his hazel eyes. "I thought we were building a relationship on trust! I can see that I was wrong! I'm going back down to the guestroom." Mulder turned to leave and Skinner bolted across the bathroom grabbing him, he spun Mulder around and slammed his back up against the door. Skinner covered Mulder's lanky body with his preventing him from moving or wiggling free.

"Damnit! You're not going anywhere!" Skinner shouted angrily into his face. A stunned look crossed the larger man's handsome face and he backed off suddenly. "Fuck it . . . Fox, I'm sorry . . . I just don't want you to be hurt anymore. That was Doctor Harris on the phone. George Conner was murdered and I'm going over there to check into it. I would like you to stay here, please, Fox," Skinner begged, ashamed at his loss of control.

Mulder pushed his lover away from him. "Okay, Walter, just this once, but when you get back we are going to have a discussion about trust, honesty, and over protectiveness. C'mon, I'll wash your back, and you can tell me how you plan on getting out to the crime scene with snowdrifts covering roads," Mulder soothed, after seeing how distraught Skinner had become at his threatening to leave him.

***

Baltimore - Crime Scene  
Saturday, November 21  
1:00 p.m.

Several police cars were already outside Rosewood Condominiums on the freshly plowed streets of Baltimore. When A.D. Skinner and Special Agent Jack Sullivan arrived, Sullivan pulled his Range Rover behind the last police cruiser. They climbed out of the truck and into the cold November air, making their way through the snowdrifts still covering the sidewalks and into the warmth of the upscale apartment building. They entered the elevator and rode it up to George Conner's opulent penthouse condominium.

They flashed their badges at the officer securing the door and walked in, stepping over the large red bloodstain on the carpet in front of the door. Skinner took in the scene; a naked headless corpse was one foot away from the entryway door and appeared to have an object protruding from its anus. Skinner had glanced around trying to determine the location of the victim's head when a bald headed detective confronted him. "Detective Pembleton, Baltimore PD, can I help you?"

"I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI. What have you got so far, Detective Pembleton?" Skinner asked sternly, meeting the detective's stare daring him to protest.

"What is the FBI's interest in this case?" Pembleton demanded.

"The victim was being investigated for assaulting one of my agents two days ago. I received a call that he was murdered and I'm here to conduct a personal investigation to determine if the two incidences are connected," Skinner growled.

"F. . .B . . I . . . well you're the law of the land, aren't you? So it wouldn't do me any good to *protest* now would it?" The detective sneered. "Bayliss, take their statements," Pembleton called over to a younger detective.

Walter Skinner was undeterred by the hostility being directed at him. "I want details of what happened here, Detective Pembleton, and I want them now! This may involve the life of one of my agents. I'll be damned if I'll let your territorial tendencies endanger him," Skinner barked.

"You want to know what happened? Try this -- the victim had his fucking head twisted off of his body! Not cut off, twisted off, the head is currently in the toilet. The object sticking out of the victim's ass, as best as we can determine is a bottle of wine." Pembleton walked over to the corpse and pointed to the dried white splotches running down the legs and covering the protruding bottle." As you can see, the victim was sexually assaulted prior to having his head twisted off and a fucking bottle shoved up his ass. Now you know as much as we do about this case." He sneered. "Now why don't you tell us about the connection between your agent and our headless Doctor Conner here?"

Walter Skinner considered telling the arrogant detective to shove it, but opted for the more diplomatic option, honesty. "My agent was sexually assaulted by Conner two days ago. I filed assault charges against him yesterday," Walter answered dryly.

"I want the agent's name and whereabouts between the hours of 1:00 a.m. and 5:00 a.m. this morning," Pembleton demanded.

"He was with me last night, he is staying at my condo in Crystal City."

Pembleton looked over at Bayliss. "Is he telling the truth, Tim?"

"Yeah, he's telling the truth, but he omitted that he's sleeping with his agent, other than that he is being totally honest," Bayliss answered, slightly amused at the blush that appeared on A.D. Skinner's face.

"Fuck! You're a clairvoyant?" Skinner said annoyed, glancing down at Bayliss' right hand he noted the tattoo that was there. The government had mandated all men with the clairvoyant strain of the mutation be tattooed, since they showed no physical deformities on their bodies.

"Yeah, irritating isn't it?" Bayliss chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway Doctor Conner was killed be a Neanderthal and your agent isn't one." Tim finished his evaluation.

"I thought as much, only a Neanderthal would have the physical strength to twist someone's head off their body," Skinner observed.

"I still want to interview your agent, A.D. Skinner. If you would have him come down to the station later today," Pembleton requested no longer hostile.

"I'll bring him down there, but Detective, I want to be informed of any progress you make on this case," Skinner stated, turning to leave with Agent Sullivan following him out.

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Saturday, November 21  
2:00 p.m.

When Skinner arrived back at the condo Mulder was waiting patiently for him. He had a pot of chili on the stove, knowing Skinner would need something warm to eat after trudging through the snow. Skinner was surprised at how caring and thoughtful his lover was; he never would have pegged his obsessive agent for being the unselfish and giving type.

Skinner sat at the kitchen table with a large bowl of chili and Mulder joined him, setting a box of crackers in front of the older man. Mulder had already eaten and he thought it was a good time to set some rules and boundaries for their relationship.

"Walter, I think it's about time we define our relationship. I know you are used to being in charge, but this isn't the office and I expect to be treated as your equal partner. Now, I know I'm inexperienced in male relationships or any relationships for that matter, but I want to make this work and be an equal participant in all areas."

Skinner took several minutes before replying. "Fox, I promise that I will try to treat you as an equal, but you will have to cut me some slack. I'm not used to giving up control and you just might have to hit me over the head a few times before I catch on. But, I love you, and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to make you happy."

Mulder smiled at him, leaning over he kissed him, tasting the chili on his lips. "That's all I'm asking, thanks, Walter."

***

Baltimore Police Department  
Saturday, November 21  
5:00 p.m.

Assistant Director Walter Skinner and Special Agent Fox Mulder arrived at the Baltimore PD, making their way through the noisy hallways on their way to the homicide squad room. They passed through a gauntlet of catcalls and wolf whistles. "Hey, gorgeous, dump baldy, I'll show you a good time!" Skinner glared at the man who made that suggestion and the man shrunk back away from the deadly look the large bald shot him.

Mulder totally ignored their come-ons, having experienced an endless amount of propositions and suggestions over the last few months. Even before suffering from the alien virus, he had more than his share of offers from both sexes. Now that there was mainly only one gender left, the propositions had increased from men wanting the gratification of having sex with someone as beautiful as Mulder.

All heads in the homicide squad room turned to look at Mulder as he entered the room. The silence was deafening as Skinner cleared his throat, "We're here to see Detective Pembleton or Detective Bayliss, are either of them around?"

Detective Bayliss came out of a side office, "A.D. Skinner, thank you for coming down." Looking over at Fox Mulder, he said, "You must be, Agent Mulder, it's a pleasure to meet you." Reaching out his hand to shake Mulder's, he let his grasp linger a little too long for Skinner's liking. "Please have a seat over here." Bayliss pointed to his desk. "Detective Pembleton is out right now so I will be taking your statement." He sat behind his desk.

"Now, Agent Mulder, would you please go over in detail your relationship with Doctor George Conner?" Tim Bayliss asked, smiling brightly and looking for all the world like a Cheshire cat.

"You're a clairvoyant . . . just type down what you're reading from my mind. I'm not about to give you a play-by-play of the sexually assault," Mulder informed him, smiling back. "Now, what else do you need to know?"

"Do you happen to know any Neanderthals that would have wanted to revenge your honor by killing Doctor Conner?" Bayliss asked, somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't be hearing an accounting of Mulder's run-in with Conner.

"I try to avoid all contact with Neanderthals. I don't tend to find their company at all pleasant or in the best interest to my health." Mulder stated matter-of-factly, then suddenly he remembered the incident three days ago. "I did have a run-in with a Neanderthal Colonel three days ago," Mulder said, looking up fearfully and meeting Skinner's eyes. "I . . . met the Colonel before, about six years ago, it maybe nothing, but I didn't like the way he was looking at me. But, then again, I don't like the way most men have been looking at me nowadays," Mulder said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can you give me the Colonel's full name for the record?" Bayliss asked softly, feeling ashamed of his own wanton behavior after Mulder's statement.

"Colonel Calvin Henderson, he was in the US Air Force when I first ran into him, but he was wearing an Army uniform last time I saw him."

"Yeah, the US Air Force doesn't allow mutants in its ranks," Bayliss replied, writing the name down. "I'm going to run a check on him for any past incidents, I'll keep you informed. Thanks for your time, Agent Mulder," Tim said, extending his hand to Mulder.

Mulder shook it and rose to leave.

Mulder leaned up close to Skinner as the headed for the door. "I just want to go home and take a long, hot bath. This place has made me feel filthy," he whispered to his lover as they headed out the door, to even more wolf whistles.

"I'll join you," Walter whispered back, putting his hand on the small of Mulder's back and guiding him out the door.

***

Miami, Florida  
Sunday, November 22  
1:00 a.m.

It was a warm, pitch-black night when Alex Krycek arrived back in the United States. He had spent the last three days in Havana waiting for the boat that was going to smuggle him over to Miami. The captain of the small boat was waiting for a moon-less night, so he could sneak pass the American blockade.

The U.S. was one of a handful of countries that had been prepared in advance against the alien threat. When the invasion finally came about the Americans implemented a full-scale lock down of their borders, tightening security both externally and internally, against any threat to their nation's security or government. Their measures paid off, their government and country's infrastructure survived intact.

Now, a flood of refugees was trying to sneak into the U.S. for the security and protection it offered. The refugees were running from the chaos and anarchy that their own countries had sunken into, but the American government was very selective of whom they allowed to immigrate to their country. Forbidden were males with any form of mutation, also, the elderly, criminals, and the uneducated. The authorities only approved healthy males that could fill vital jobs left vacant by the deaths of the women.

Krycek stumbled through the moon-less night toward the lights of the Miami skyline. Ducking for cover each time a vehicle went past because only the army and police were allowed on the streets between the hours of 9:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m. The nation had been under a strict curfew since the failed invasion.

Krycek was concentrating so hard at keeping himself hidden from the passing military vehicles that he didn't notice that he was being followed. The subsequent attack caught him completely by surprise. The attacker hit him from behind knocking him down onto the damp ground; reflex and instinct saved his life as he thrust back with his elbow connecting with his attacker's soft belly. The being that attacked him was a ghoul. Krycek determined that by it's rotten smell, the pale bleach-white skin, and the thin skeletal body.

A ghoul's primary motive was sustenance; they'd do whatever was necessary to eat. Their main choice of food was humans; they needed the nutrients that were found only in a human's body to survive.

Krycek rolled to the side and threw his mind out at the attacking creature, causing it to burst into flames. He quickly glanced around, knowing that ghouls hunted in packs much like wolves. He spotted several more lurking in the shadows that were lit up by the blazing body of the other ghoul. Krycek was able to pinpoint their location and dealt them in a similar fashion as their fallen comrade.

He hurried away from the flaming bodies that now lit up the night, knowing that an army patrol would soon come to investigate. He quickly made his way down the hill and into the back alleys of Miami. He found the address the captain of the boat had given him and tapped out the secret code on the door. He was immediately ushered in and shown a place to sleep.

He would stay here tonight and in the morning he would head for Washington; back into the life of the man he loved. Smiling, he put his handsome head down on the pillow and fell into a contented sleep, knowing that in a few days he would be with Fox Mulder, again.

***

Viva Tower - Crystal City  
Sunday, November 22  
4:30 a.m.

The shimmering glow of water reflected off the pale turquoise walls and ceiling in the warm, indoor pool area. A lone swimmer swam laps in the refreshing waters of the Viva Tower's swimming pool in the pre-dawn hours on a Sunday morning. The water felt like silk caressing his skin as he effortlessly glided back and forth across the pool. When Fox Mulder moved in with Skinner, he had quickly acquainted himself with the building's facilities and was overjoyed to find out the building had an indoor pool.

Now that he was no longer able to go jogging outside, he made daily use of the treadmills in the exercise room located next door to the pool area. Down the hallway was a large recreation room with a pool table, ping-pong table, dart boards, a large screen TV, and a wet bar. Many of the FBI agents who had taken up residence here hung out there after work. The only other rooms he knew on the ground floor were the business office and caretaker's apartment.

Mulder was lost in thought, enjoying the peace and tranquillity of the swimming pool that he didn't notice the lone man watching him swim laps until he swam up to the side of the pool to rest, and was startled by the man staring down at him. "Agent Mulder, I'm surprised to see you here, I didn't know you lived in the building." The man smiled down at him.

Mulder recognized him instantly as the man from the Maintenance Department at the Hoover Building. "Bob, that makes two of us, I wasn't aware you lived here either."

Bob was in his early forties, his blonde hair was thinning, and he had developed a slight gut, but he still relatively good looking. He reminded Mulder of a middle-aged jock who was still attempting to re-live those old glory days of high school.

"I just moved in yesterday afternoon, I've taken over the caretaker's position here." He knelt down at the edge of the pool next to Mulder testing the water with his hand. "It's decent pay and I get the apartment for free, not bad for a part-time job." Bob smiled.

Mulder relaxed not sensing any threat from Bob. "I only moved in here last week myself, my old apartment building didn't have any of the amenities of this place." Mulder smiled back.

"Agent Mulder!"

Mulder and Bob both jumped at the loud voice that echoed across the pool area. Standing in the doorway was a very angry Walter Skinner, what remained of his hair was uncombed, and he looked as if he had hurriedly dressed.

"Sir?"

"Agent Mulder, I would appreciate it if you'd tell me where you're going before taking one of your early morning jaunts!" Skinner walked over to the edge of the pool and glared down jealously at Bob who still had his hand in the water and was kneeling far too close to Mulder.

Bob quickly pulled his hand out the water and stood up. "A.D. Skinner, sir, I'm Bob Matsen, I've taken over as caretaker here." He dried his hand on his shirt, and held it out to Skinner.

Skinner recognized Bob from the Hoover Building; he declined to shake his hand. Skinner was far too angry at finding this jerk talking so casually with his nearly naked lover who was only wearing those ridiculously skimpy red speedos. "I didn't know Fred Davis had left the caretaker position," Skinner said, glaring menacingly at Bob.

Bob pulled his hand back. "He went back to Texas to be with his sons and grandsons." The anger and hostility in the A.D. Skinner's eyes unnerved him. Maybe doing this favor for his cousin was not such a great idea after all, if it meant getting on the wrong side of the A.D.

Agent Mulder climbed out of the pool distracting both men from their growing confrontation. They both stared lustfully after him as he walked over, grabbed his towel, and started drying himself. Mulder quickly pulled on his sweatpants and shirt then slipped into his shoes. Skinner walked over to Mulder and pulled him into a brief kiss in front of Bob, letting him know just whom this man belonged to. "C'mon, Fox, let's go back up to the condo," he murmured and put a possessive arm around Mulder's waist.

Bob had forgotten about the camera on his tool belt as Mulder climbed out of the pool, but remembered in time to secretly get some good shots of him toweling off and getting dressed. The pictures of the A.D. kissing and groping him were icing on the cake . . . his cousin was going to love those.

Mulder allowed himself to be guided out of the pool area, shocked by Skinner's open display of affection in front of Bob. Damn, Walter was jealous of Bob, he realized, becoming a little miffed at his lover's lack of trust.

When they stepped on the elevator Skinner immediately lit into him. "What the hell did you think you were doing going down to the pool area by yourself? From now on . . . you fucking wake me up if you have the urge to go for an early morning swim and I'll join you! Do you have any idea what I went through . . . waking up and finding you gone?" He admonished Mulder all the way back to the apartment.

Mulder held his tongue until they were back inside the privacy of the apartment. "Walter, unless you haven't noticed . . . I do happen to be 38 years old and a fully trained FBI agent! I'm quite capable of taking an elevator down to the indoor pool and back up again. Especially considering that most of the building's residents are FBI agents! Have you forgotten our discussion yesterday about trust and over protectiveness?"

"Fox, I'm sorry, but I still need to know where you are. I don't think it's particularly safe for you to be swimming by yourself, even in this building's pool, and especially wearing that skimpy piece of fabric you call a bathing suit! I didn't like the way that jerk was looking at you!" He didn't want to lose this argument.

"Oh . . . yeah . . . right, I can't believe you're jealous of Bob! Let me see . . . do I want to date a paunchy, boring ex-jock that I hardly know or a handsome, intelligent, and well-built ex-marine that I trust implicitly? Goddamn . . . it's such a fucking hard choice make!" Mulder exclaimed, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

He walked over, wrapped his arms around Skinner's waist, leaned in, and kissed him hard. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to cause you to worry, Walter. I promise next time I'll let you know where I'm going, but sometimes I really need to be by myself, I hope you can understand that."

Skinner sighed, returning the kiss and resting his forehead up against his lover's. "Fox, I'm sorry for overreacting. Unfortunately, I gave Bob something to gossip about at work on Monday. My behavior at the pool will probably be all over the Hoover Building before noon." He grinned timidly.

"It's your own fault for marking your territory, but I guess I should be happy you kissed me instead of peeing on me." Mulder enjoyed Skinner's discomfort; he rubbed up against him letting his erection rub against Skinner's hard organ.

"Yeah, I have a much better way of marking my territory, Fox, let's go back to bed and I'll show you," Skinner growled. Grabbing the younger man's hand, he dragged him toward the stairs while he started to remove their clothing, leaving an easy to follow trail from the living room up to their bedroom.

Skinner threw Mulder down onto their messy, unmade bed, and proceeded to devour him. He passionately claimed him, starting with those delicious full lips, he forced his tongue deep into the sweet, wet, warmth and explored every inch of that delectable mouth.

Mulder moaned as the older man continued his unrelenting exploration. His body was possessively draped over Mulder's as he ground their hard erections together, moving in a circular motion with his hips. His young lover clung to him his arms locked around Skinner's broad back, while he arched up to press their bodies even tighter together.

Skinner looked into his lover's eyes and saw the warmth and desire in them; he thought if he looked hard enough he might actually be able to see love there, too. He dropped his mouth down to Mulder's neck and sucked the side of his throat feeling his lover's rapid pulse with his lips. He sniffed, breathing in deep lungs-full of pheromones coming off his lover's aroused body.

The pheromones caused him to lose control, grabbing the tube of KY he hurriedly spread Mulder's legs. He squeezed some lube into his hand. Coating a finger, he quickly thrust it into his lover's welcoming body. Mulder arched up from the coldness and quickness that the lubed finger pushed it into him.

He glanced up at Skinner's face, he was hot, sweaty, and appeared lost in the throes of passion. His mind seemed to be elsewhere as he thrust his finger in and out of the tight body beneath him trying to quickly stretch him. He greased up two more fingers and forced all three into his lover. He was so lost in the heat of passion that he totally ignored Mulder's gasp of pain as he plunged his fingers deep into his body, twisting and scissoring them in an attempt to loosen him quicker. His own desperate need to get himself off had taken precedence over the welfare of his lover. He'd never been so thoroughly aroused and in desperate need of release. If his mind had been clear enough to allow him to think, he would have realized it was because to the pheromones.

"Walter, please, you're hurting me!"

Only Mulder's cry of pain brought him back to himself; he stared down in shock at his lover who had both his hands pressed against his chest trying to push him away. The pain and discomfort were obvious.

"Damn. Fox, I'm sorry," Walter whispered. Pulling away, he eased his fingers from the tense body.

"It's okay . . . Walter, it's not your fault. I think we should give me another shot of Doctor Harris' magic potion before we continue." Mulder climbed shakily out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Skinner took a moment to stop trembling; he had almost seriously hurt his lover. Damn! He got out of bed on wobbly legs and joined his lover in the bathroom.

Mulder had removed the drug from the medicine cabinet and had filled a syringe; he handed it, the antiseptic swab, and the rubber tie over to Skinner. He held out his arm and the older man took in one long shaky breath before taking a hold of Mulder's arm, he proceeded to give him the shot. "C'mon, let's go back to bed and try again," Fox soothed. Grabbing Skinner's hand, he led him back to the bed.

Mulder lay back down in the middle of the large bed. "Now . . . where were we?" He reached over and pulled his lover on top of him gently kissing him then let his hand wander down to stroke Skinner's cock until he was fully erect again. He reached over and handed the older man the tube of KY. "Okay, Walter, let's try it again, but this time slower and gentler." The older man moved over slightly, which enabled Mulder to bend his knees, lift, and spread his legs to make it easier for his lover to touch him.

Skinner smiled, leaned over and kissed Mulder again then started to gently prepare him. When he felt his young lover was ready, he put a hand on the back of Mulder's knee and helped him roll his hips up. Reaching with the other hand, he placed his cock against the opening and eased his way in. There was none of the resistance from the first time. Although he was still unbelievably tight, his muscles relaxed allowing him to enter.

When he was buried to the hilt, he gazed down at Fox looking into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "God, Fox, I love you so much it hurts, I'd never have forgiven myself if I had harmed you." He poured out his heart knowing by Mulder's unselfish act of giving himself; he didn't hold him responsible for losing control.

Mulder met his eyes and let all the warmth he felt for Skinner show in them. "Please, Walter, now," he begged, dropping his legs down to wrap them around the older man's waist.

Skinner began to move in and out of his lover, gently at first, slow short strokes. He let Fox set the pace. "Please . . . faster," he moaned.

Mulder relished the feel of Skinner's large cock filling him, stroking his insides, and igniting a burning pleasure within his very core with each deep thrust. He shivered and moaned at every thrust that brushed his sensitive prostate . . . shooting wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body and straight into his groin.

His erection was squeezed between their two bodies and the friction caused by the back and forth motion made him come. Walter felt his lover's semen spurt between them. He shoved in as far as he could go before the throbbing of Mulder's internal muscles as they clenched and squeezed his cock, triggering his release into his lover's body.

Mulder felt the hot liquid from Skinner's release being emptied deep within him, cherishing the sensation.

Skinner collapsed exhausted onto Mulder, taking a few moments to recover his breath. He rose and looked tenderly down at him as he slowly eased himself out, then rolled onto his side, and pulled his lover's sated body into a tight embrace, never wanting to let him go. It could not be possible to love anyone more than he loved Mulder.

***

Miami  
Sunday, November 22  
9:00 a.m.

A motorcycle raced up the warm, sunny interstate heading north, away from the city of Miami, north up 95 toward Washington DC. It was going to take him at least two days to reach DC because of the nightly curfew he couldn't drive straight through.

Alex Krycek was dressed totally in black; he wore a black helmet with a dark front. He had on tight, black jeans that hugged his muscular legs; a leather vest over a black turtleneck sweater; a heavy, long, black, leather coat. Despite the many layers, he didn't feel hot; he kept himself cool by thought alone. He knew if he wanted, he could make it snow, but that would require expending too much energy.

Krycek needed to save his strength and conserve his powers; he would need all of them once he arrived in DC. His body needed to recharge after any major use; he was still recovering from last nights run in with the ghouls. It would be a few more hours before his powers were back in full force. He knew that with each passing week he was getting stronger, recovering quicker, and discovering new abilities.

He drove non-stop until he reached Georgia then pulled into a diner that was packed with cars. He got off his bike, but left his helmet on as he entered the diner. Surveying the crowd, he saw there were roughly fifty diners, and ten of them were Neanderthals or n'thrals as popular slang now called them. Krycek walked up to the counter, deciding to order carryout and eat at some secluded spot along the way. He didn't want to remove his helmet in front of the n'thrals. He knew he was good looking, and he didn't want to fight off any of their unwelcome advances. The n'thrals were primarily driven by their testosterone and tended to leave their brains behind if a good-looking piece of ass caught their interest.

He glanced around at the other diners; most were ugly as sin or far too old to arouse any of the n'thrals. There weren't any young, good looking men present . . . most stayed away or traveled with bodyguards.

"Aren't you a little hot in that get-up?" the man behind the counter asked, looking Krycek over.

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable. I want a roast beef sandwich on wheat with Swiss cheese, lettuce, tomato, and onion. Also, an order of French fries, and a slice of apple pie, to go." As he placed his order, Krycek was aware of the other diners looking him over.

"Your order will be ready in about ten minutes."

The largest n'thral stood up, and walked over to him, Krycek noticed with some disdain that it was wearing a sheriff's uniform on it's muscular, seven foot body. "Why don't you take your helmet off and make yourself comfortable, boy?" the sheriff asked.

"Oh, I'm more than comfortable, sheriff, thanks for your concern," he answered and turned his back on the man.

"I don't believe you are . . . here boy, let me help you remove it." The sheriff reached his hand toward Krycek's helmet.

An invisible force grabbed the sheriff's hand and twisted it behind his back, forcing him up onto his tiptoes. The sheriff cried out in pain, looking in disbelief at Krycek who still had his back to him. "Let me go, you little shit, or I'll tear you in two!" he bellowed.

The grip on the arm tightened and he was yanked up. A popping sound was heard throughout the diner, as the arm was dislocated from its shoulder. The sheriff howled in pain.

Krycek slowly turned around to faced him. "Sheriff, what was that about tearing me in two? I really don't believe you're in any position to be making any threats. Now, I just came in here for a quick meal. When I get it, I'll be gone, and if anyone tries to stop me, I'll burn this jerkwater town down to the ground. Do I make myself clear, sheriff?"

"Y . . . yes!" the sheriff gasped in pain, being raised even higher off his feet.

"Good." The waiter quickly brought over his order and he paid, then left the diner.

He climbed back on his bike deciding to put as much distance between himself and the diner as he could before he stopped to eat. Although that little feat didn't take much out of him, he preferred to stay out of trouble. He had things that were more important on his mind than playing with the locals.

Krycek rode until he reached the South Carolina border. It was two hours until curfew so he decided to start looking for a motel to stay at for the night. He pulled into a Motel 6 in Bedham. Getting a room at the office, he parked his bike around back and removed his pack, and the food from the diner. He stopped at the Pepsi machine two doors down; he would have preferred a beer, but he hadn't mastered the art of changing Pepsi into Ale.

He threw his pack on the bed, bolting the door then went into the bathroom to cleanup. Back in the room, he turned on the TV and sat on the bed to eat his dinner. There were the usual sitcoms, all reruns; Krycek wondered briefly what the new episodes would be like minus the women or if they would even make new episodes. Most of the shows just wouldn't be the same. Sighing, he flipped on the news, it showed President Clinton still touring the cities that had suffered damage during the attack.

Krycek was still in awe that the Reagan Star Wars Defense Program had actually been a viable weapons system -- it actually worked! It had offensive weapons capabilities besides the defensive ones. It must have surprised the hell out of the invaders when their ships were blown clear out of the sky by earth's innocent looking communications satellites.

There was a report from the United Nations on the large number of kids in orphanages. It was a plea for men to adopt the boys and provide them with a nurturing family. The report included information about the restriction against n'thrals from adopting. There was a winter weather advisory out from Maryland and up into Canada, Krycek realized that he'd have to dump the motorcycle when he got to North Carolina. The news ended with the hearings into the alien cover up and the government's experimentation on it citizens. Krycek was hoping for some mention of Fox Mulder in the report knowing Mulder was involved heavily in the investigation, but there was nothing.

After throwing the food wrappers away he decided to take a shower then hit the sack. He would be in DC by late tomorrow, and he planned on swinging by Mulder's apartment in Alexandria. He knew Mulder wouldn't be happy to see him. But, given enough time, he was certain that he could convince him to trust him again. He would do whatever it took to win back Mulder's trust and friendship.

***

Viva Tower - Crystal City  
Sunday, November 22  
11:30 a.m.

Skinner came out of the kitchen carrying a beer; he walked over to the sofa where Mulder was sprawled. He had a case folder opened on his lap and was making notes on the documents inside. The older man sat on the sofa, moving Mulder's bare feet from where they rested, and placing them on his lap. Using one hand to drink his beer, he used the other to massage his lover's feet, alternating between them. Mulder sighed contentedly, lowering the folder he closed his eyes enjoying the unsolicited attention.

The doorbell rang. Skinner paused and considered ignoring it, but he was too set in his ways. Groaning, he got up and opened the door.

Agent Vince Pipino stood outside. "Good morning, sir. We're setting up a poker game down in the rec room and we're wondering if you and Mulder would care to join us?"

Skinner had tried to keep a professional distance between himself and his subordinates, feeling it was inappropriate for him to socialize with them, but that was all in the past. Now, most of his agents were desperately trying to rebuild their shattered lives and needed his strong support and leadership.

"Sure, Vinny. What about you, Fox, are you interested?" Skinner asked glancing over at him.

"You go ahead, Walter. I'll be down later, I just want to finish going through this case file." Mulder directed his attention back to the file in his lap.

Skinner accompanied Pipino down to the rec room, which was alive with activity. There were over two hundred apartments in Viva Tower, and FBI employees lived in one hundred thirty-eight of them with their sons. Skinner heard at last count there were eighty-nine boys between the ages of one and eighteen now living here. Several of the fourteen and fifteen-year-olds were nosily playing pool. There were several smaller children playing with an assortment of toys in front of the large screen TV where their fathers sat enjoying the ball game and keeping a close eye on them.

The poker table was set up in a quiet alcove at the far end of the large room. Agents George Jackson, Patrick Jameson, and Ronald Underwood sat drinking beer and arguing politics.

"Good morning, sir," they greeted as he sat at the table. Agent Pipino returned with two beers handing one to Skinner.

"Is Mulder going to join us?" Jackson asked.

"He'll be down later." Skinner took a long swig of beer.

They played for two hours before Mulder finally showed up. He tried to make his way through the herd of children that wanted his attention stopping to talk with several of the older boys. He picked up a toddler that was trying to climb up his leg. The little boy hugged him around the neck, resting his small head on Mulder's shoulder. Mulder had always had a special way with children; they seemed to claim him as one of their own. He kissed the little boy on the top of his head before putting him down and making his way over to the table.

"So, who's winning?" Mulder asked, taking a seat at the table. He tried to keep a straight face when he noticed that Skinner only had a couple of chips left, compared to the piles in front of the other men.

"Underwood has most of the A.D.'s money," Vinny answered with a hint of humor in his voice.

Mulder smirked at his disgruntled lover. "Do you want to call it a game? The boys would like to go over to the park and have a snowball fight. It would be good for them to get outside for some fresh air and exercise. What do you think?" Mulder tried to be nonchalant, but the plea in his voice was obvious -- the boys weren't the only ones who wanted to go outside and play in the snow.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, you can count me in, Mulder," Jameson said, not giving Skinner a chance to object. Everyone was aware that the A.D. was a little too overprotective of Agent Mulder lately.

"Yeah, my boys would love a good old fashioned snowball fight. Let's go round up the kids and meet down in the lobby in twenty minutes," Pipino agreed, warming to the idea.

When they assembled in the lobby, there were thirty-two boys from age seven to fifteen, and sixteen men. Once at the park, they broke into four teams; each team was allowed an hour to build their snow fort and prepare their ammunition.

When the battle finally ended after two hours, everyone was soaked to the bone and completely exhausted. Skinner couldn't remember ever having so much fun or laughing so freely, his team had won which made up for losing most of his money in the poker game. He hadn't felt such a sense of community in years; some of the children had taken to calling him Uncle Walt. He liked that.

They all dragged themselves back to the high-rise. After making their farewells and promising a rematch after the next new snowfall, they returned to their separate condos.

"I don't think I've ever been this cold before," Mulder complained shivering.

"I'll make us a couple of hot butter rums then we can defrost in a hot whirlpool bath." Skinner hugged Mulder and felt him shivering through layers of clothing, including their coats.

"C'mon, let's get out of these wet clothes before we catch pneumonia." Skinner pulled Mulder over to the small laundry room where they stripped and hung the wet clothing over the sink to dry.

They headed upstairs and Skinner retrieved his robe. "Fox, why don't you start the bath, and I'll go downstairs to make us those drinks."

"Okay, Walter."

Skinner returned ten minutes later carrying a tray that he set down on the wide-ledge around large tub. When he bought the condo he had thought the bathroom was a bit too opulent for a single man. He had liked the large shower that was separate from the bathtub, but he didn't think he'd get much use out of the dual sinks or the two-person whirlpool bath. Now that Mulder was living here, all that had changed.

He reached his hand in and tested the swirling water --it was almost too hot. He climbed in next to his lover who was leaning back with his eyes closed and a contented look on his beautiful face. Mulder opened one eye and smiled at his handsome lover. "I had fun today. I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun, other than when we're making love." He took the steaming mug his partner handed him. "Thanks." He smiled, taking a sip.

"Yeah, it was fun. It allowed me to become acquainted with some of the kids, they even started calling me Uncle Walt," he grinned. "I never had any nephews, only nieces," Skinner sighed, he was becoming misty-eyed at the thought of his nieces.

Mulder let him grieve silently, he knew Skinner didn't like losing control over his emotions. He laid his head on Skinner's shoulder and waited for him to recover.

When Skinner had his emotions back under tight lock and key he ran his hand over Mulder's graceful back. "Thanks, Fox." He appreciated his lover knowing him well enough to let him grieve in peace.

Mulder ran his fingers through the hairs on Skinner's chest; he reached over and retrieved his mug. "Mm, this is good."

"Walter, I was thinking . . . Vinny's sons were telling me what a lousy cook their dad is, and Boutotte's kid said he's no better . . . I thought we could invite them over for Thanksgiving dinner. We could stop at the grocery store tomorrow, after work, and pick up all the fixings. I'll make a list of what we'll need . . . you do have dual-ovens and a extra-large range top . . ." Mulder rambled on excitedly, he had never had much of a family life, so he was delighted with the idea of being around people that actually cared about him.

"Yeah, it would be good for the kids to be around other people during the holiday," Skinner agreed.

***

Alexandria  
Sunday, November 22  
8:30 p.m.

Alex Krycek quietly picked the locks on apartment 42. He had made it here with a half-hour to spare before the nightly curfew began. He was surprised by the lack of sound coming from inside the apartment; there was not the usual sound of the television set. He had assumed Mulder would be home by now.

Once inside the apartment, Krycek looked around; he was disconcerted to find only furniture, and none of Mulder's personal items. His clothing was completely gone, the fish tank in the corner was off, there were no books or pictures on the shelves, and his computer was gone. Krycek sat heavily on the leather couch wondering where Mulder had gone. He was worried that something might have happened to him.

Krycek picked up the phone that was still on the desk, but it was dead, he'd have to spend the night here. In the morning, he would check with his contacts and try to find out what happened to Fox.

***

Warehouse  
Tuesday, November 24,  
4:00 p.m.

Colonel Henderson glanced around his domain; he had found this dwelling while hunting ghouls late one night. He had tracked several of them to this building, dispatching each of them with a shot to the head, and then he discovered the remains of the previous owners the ghouls had killed sometime before.

Henderson had the deed to this place transferred over to him under a false name. This was his personal hideaway and no one knew about it. The living quarters were located on the top floor of the warehouse; it had fifteen-foot ceilings and a wide-open floor plan. It suited his large girth, he didn't feel as closed in here. The place was sparsely furnished; there was a heavy, oak, king-sized bed, a large sofa, dining room table, and a couple of floor lamps. On the wall in front of the sofa, he had pasted photos of Fox Mulder, which he had Sergeant Babcock make from the digital photo CD.

He spent long hours drinking and staring at his collection of photos. Babcock had dropped off several more photos at his office this morning, ones his cousin had taken inside of Viva Tower. His favorites were the one showing Mulder pulling his sweats up his long shapely legs after swimming, wearing only a small swimsuit that showed off his tight butt, and the one showing Mulder smiling at a little boy he was helping to tie his shoes. Henderson ran a large, hairy, finger over the photo of Mulder smiling. "We'll be together soon, Fox," he murmured. Tomorrow morning at 5:20 a.m., he would pick up Fox at Viva Tower.

Babcock's report indicated that Mulder used the treadmill in the exercise room from 5:00 to 6:00 a.m. Luckily, the exercise room had an emergency exit that opened into an alleyway. Babcock's cousin was going to let him in when the coast was clear. Smiling contentedly Henderson walked over and tested the leg-cuff and the chain he had bolted to the floor by the bed. He double-checked that the chain reached the bathroom, but didn't come anywhere near the windows. He had lined the cuff with foam rubber then wrapped velvet over that; he didn't want Fox injuring himself.

Henderson let his finger stroke the velvet lining of the cuff, when Fox had accepted that his only purpose in life was to service him sexually, then he wouldn't need to keep him chained up. Henderson walked back over to the wall of photos gazed at the one that showed Mulder in that skimpy bathing suit. He slowly removed his clothing, uncovering his massive, hairy body.

Fourteen more hours and Fox would be here then he wouldn't need to jack off with only photographs to look at anymore.

***

Outside the Hoover Building  
Tuesday, November 24  
5:00 p.m.

Krycek found out from his contacts that Mulder was staying with A.D. Skinner. He hated the A.D. and didn't like the idea of Mulder living with him. He'd noticed when he was an agent, the wanton looks Skinner directed at Mulder. Krycek didn't want him being in that close a proximity to Mulder.

Krycek had spent several hours trying to locate Mulder's brainwave patterns while filtering out all the other people. He knew he'd find his telepathic abilities useful as he finally picked up on Mulder's thoughts. Now that he had isolated Mulder's unique brainwaves, he would have no trouble zeroing in on him anywhere within a ten-mile radius.

He leaned back on the park bench and let Mulder's thoughts wash over him. If he wanted, he could form a two-way communication with him. In time, he would, but for now he enjoyed just being inside that extremely intelligent brain. He frowned as Mulder's thoughts turned to A.D. Skinner; he was replaying them making love this morning.

Fuck, he had to get Mulder out of the country as soon as possible. He pulled his mind out of Mulder's not wanting to see the images of them having sex.

***

Viva Tower - Crystal City  
Wednesday, November 25  
5:10 a.m.

Bob watched Agent Mulder jogging on the treadmill; loving the way his sleeveless T-shirt hung on his tall, lanky form; the way his shorts showed off those long, toned legs, the man was definitely a work of art.

Bob liked Mulder, he was happy when his cousin Bruce had asked him to help get Mulder back together with his boyfriend. Bruce informed him that the A.D. wasn't allowing Mulder any contact with non-bureau personnel. Bob didn't much care for the A.D. and didn't like the idea of him putting restrictions on the people that the agent was allowed to see. Bruce mentioned that his boyfriend had been trying to contact him for weeks, but he couldn't get passed Skinner.

His cousin had arranged with his help, to sneak the boyfriend in without the A.D. knowing. He was supposed to let him in through the emergency exit this morning before anyone else came down to workout. Bruce said the boyfriend wanted to surprise Mulder and not to tell him he was coming.

Bob was pretending to repair one of the other treadmills when he stopped and reached into his pocket for his packet of smokes. "I'm stepping outside for a cigarette break," he informed Mulder as he headed over to the exit situated behind the agent's back.

Mulder felt the cold draft hit his back when the door opened. The temperature had dropped into the teens during the night. He was glad he didn't smoke any longer, it would be a bitch standing out in this cold just for a nicotine fix.

Bob noticed the humvee parked in the alley, Bruce didn't mention that Mulder's boyfriend was in the military. He had turned to see if he could locate the boyfriend when he bounced off Henderson's chest. Bob looked up slowly at the incredibly large figure looming over him. Fuck, what had Bruce gotten him into, there was no way Mulder would ever be dating a Neanderthal.

"Did Agent Mulder come down this morning?" Henderson saw the look of fear and disgust on the face of the man in front of him.

"No . . . MMMulder didn't come down this morning." Bob tried to lie his way out; he was going to kill Bruce when he got his hands on him.

"Well, I think I'll just check for myself."

"Wait! AGENT MULDER RU . . . " Bob's warning was cut off when Henderson grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head against the brick wall, crushing his skull like an eggshell and killing him instantly.

Mulder never heard Bob's warning cry through the closed door. He felt the cold draft on his back and assumed Bob was returning from his cigarette break. When a large shape appeared out of the corner of his eye, he tried to turn around, but was instantly grabbed from behind and a soft cloth pressed over his mouth and nose. He struggled against his attacker, but he had no chance against the powerful person holding him.

The last thing Mulder remembered before the sweet, sickly smell of chloroform drifted him into unconsciousness was Henderson's large deformed face staring down into his as he was scooped up into those massive arms. His mind screamed out for help before his world faded into darkness . . .

Henderson gently cradled Mulder's limp body against his chest as he hurried out through the emergency exit. He was careful not to bump Mulder's head as he laid him into the backseat of the humvee and wrapped him snugly in the blankets he had brought with him. It was snowing heavily and the dead body by the door already had a light coating of snow covering it. He was going to have to kill Babcock . . . it was a shame . . . he'd been such a good little toady. The colonel got behind the wheel and sped away from the building.

Walter Skinner dropped the bowl of batter he was stirring when he heard Mulder's cry for help, and felt his terror. He quickly raced out of the apartment heading for the exercise room many floors below.

At precisely the same time, but across town in Alexandria on Hagel Place, Alex Krycek bolted upright; he was startled awake by Mulder's silent plea for help. He listened carefully but could no longer hear him in his mind. Krycek quickly dressed and headed out the door for Viva Tower.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 3  
Thanksgiving

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Viva Tower  
Wednesday, November 25,  
5:30 a.m.

Walter Skinner made it down to the exercise room in record time. He quickly glanced around the empty room for any sign of his lover, and noticed a small white cloth lying beside a still revolving treadmill. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket, hit the stop button with it, then stooped down and picked up the small white cloth. As he lifted near his face, he could smell the sickly-sweet smell of chloroform wafting off of it.

Agent Boutotte rushed into the room seconds later. His condo was right next door to Walter Skinner's. When he heard the door to Skinner's condo slam up against the wall and the heavy pounding feet run past his door, he instantly raced out of his condo and followed him. He made it to the staircase just before the door closed, and raced after the speeding A.D. down the many flights of stairs as fast as he could.

When he rushed into the exercise room, he found the A.D. standing in front of a treadmill staring down at a piece of white fabric. He walked over to him breathless, "Sir, what's wrong?"

Skinner appeared to be in shock.

"Sir?"

Skinner quickly pulled himself together. "Mulder came down to use the treadmill . . . " The AD looked around and noticed the emergency exit and headed over to it. Boutotte followed closely behind.

Using the handkerchief, Skinner turned the doorknob being careful not to disturb any fingerprints. They saw the body crumpled against the side of the building and the pool of blood that had seeped into the freshly fallen snow.

"Bob . . . the caretaker," Skinner informed Boutotte. He noticed the tire tracks leading out of the alley, knowing instantly they were from a humvee; it had a very unique set of tracks. Snow was beginning to cover the tracks, in another half-hour they would no longer be visible.

"I'll call the police and get the FBI crime lab down here, sir." Boutotte quickly headed back into the building. He didn't like leaving the A.D. alone in his current state, but he knew time was critical.

***

Warehouse  
Wednesday, November 25,  
6:00 a.m.

Henderson carried Mulder's limp body up the steep, concrete staircase leading to his loft apartment in the abandoned warehouse. He walked across the hardwood floors over to the large four-poster oak bed and delicately laid Mulder down, staring lovingly at the sleeping figure. Then with the uttermost care, he removed Mulder's clothing, peeling off the T-shirt, shorts, boxers, and running shoes. He carried the discarded clothing over to the closet and placed it on the top shelf.

He walked back to the bed and studied his soon-to-be-lover's naked body. Henderson ran a hand down the long, lean body, savoring the softness and warmth, stopping at his groin he briefly fondling him. Sitting down at the end of the bed, he placed the agent's leg in his lap and gently caressed it, before fastening the leg-cuff around the ankle.

The colonel quickly removed his own clothing and laid down next to Mulder, pulling the warm body into his arms. He buried his nose in Mulder's hair and breathed in his clean scent; he thought he heard the agent stir and looked closely at his face. He was still deeply asleep. The chloroform would have worn off by now if he hadn't stopped along the way to give the agent a general anesthetic. He didn't want Fox regaining consciousness until he had returned from killing Babcock.

Fox Mulder drifted in and out of his drug-induced slumber. A sharp raunchy smell assaulted his senses when he surfaced briefly; he felt something large and hairy rubbing against him. He tried desperately to open his eyes, but was pulled back under as he felt the soft surface he was lying on spinning around and spiraling him back into blissful darkness.

Henderson reluctantly pulled away, standing he started dressing. He bent over and kissed Mulder tenderly on the lips before heading out the door. "I'll be back soon, babe, then we'll have all the time in the world to be together."

***

Viva Tower  
Wednesday, November 25,  
6:00 a.m.

Alex Krycek parked in front of Viva Towers just as the first police cars arrived. His gut twisted as if someone had stuck a hot knife into him. He wasn't able to make mental contact with Mulder and feared the worst as he followed the officers around to the back of the building.

He noticed the body covered by snow. A few men were milling around it, blocking it from his view. He shoved his way through, needing to get a closer look and felt his stomach unknot when he saw it wasn't Mulder.

"KRYCEK!"

Krycek turned around to face the man who had barked his name.

"Skinner." Krycek noticed the visible signs of anxiety on the A.D.'s usually unflappable exterior.

"Why are you here, Krycek?"

"For the same reason you are . . . Mulder. Where is he?" He walked up to Skinner staring him straight in the eye. "Something happened to him, I felt his terror . . . then nothing."

Skinner grabbed Krycek's right hand and studied it. "We tattoo clairvoyants in this country," he said, letting go of the hand. It never occurred to Skinner to question how he, too, was able to hear Mulder's cry for help.

"Yes, they're doing that in Russia, too. However, I'm not a clairvoyant."

"Then what was that *bullshit* about feeling Mulder's terror?" Skinner snarled. He didn't have time to play twenty questions with Alex (rat bastard) Krycek -- he had to find Fox.

"That's irrelevant, the important thing is finding Mulder. I want to know what happened here."

Skinner glared angrily at the handsome ex-agent. "Krycek, you may have been given a full pardon by the President, but to me you're still a traitor and a murderer. So, I'm not telling you a fucking thing! Now, get your rat's ass out of here, you're impeding the investigation!"

"Okay! Fine! Whatever! I'll find him on my own, without any help from you, and don't talk to me about being a traitor . . . we both know the role you played." Krycek stormed off toward his car; he had picked up enough information from several of the other agents' minds to know what happened. For some reason, he couldn't read Skinner's thoughts, which worried him, he'd never run into anyone he couldn't read before.

Whoever had taken Mulder had also chloroformed him, which would explain why he couldn't read him. He'd have to drive around waiting for Mulder to regain consciousness and hope that he was close enough to pick up his brainwaves. He knew once he was awake it would be easy to follow them straight back to Mulder.

Skinner watched apprehensively as Krycek stormed off. Fuck! Why did he have to come back . . . if Mulder ever found out what the ex-agent knew, he'd lose him. He thought he'd covered all of his tracks to prevent Fox from ever finding out, but with Krycek in town . . . Maybe he should sit down and have a long talk with his lover, explain his part in the conspiracy and beg his forgiveness, but he had to find him first.

***

Warehouse  
Wednesday, November 25  
10:00 a.m.

Mulder slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the glaring bright light coming in from the large window on the other side of the room. He wished the bed he found himself on would stop spinning, his stomach was churning and he felt bile rising in his throat. He slowly turned his head, noticed the bathroom a few feet from the bed, and very cautiously tried to make it there before losing the contents of his stomach.

He was aware of the chain scraping against the hardwood floor and the feel of the heavy cuff around his ankle as he made his way slowly into the bathroom. Staggering over to the toilet, he vomited, emptying his stomach of its contents. After sliding down onto his knees, he rested his throbbing head against the cool porcelain of the bowl and tried to regain control over his heaving stomach.

Colonel Henderson let himself back into his loft hideaway through the heavy sliding iron door. He had removed the easy gliding wheels so it would require sheer strength to open it. He had just killed Sergeant Babcock, which he found pleasantly enjoyable. The look of sheer terror on the sergeant's face just before he snapped his neck was priceless, almost as good as sex *almost* if one didn't have a Fox chained to one's bed.

Henderson glanced over at the bed upon entering his dwelling, Fox wasn't there; he saw the chain trailing into the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom, finding the agent on his knees draped over the toilet and moaning into the bowl. He took a long moment to admire the view of Mulder's long, lean, naked body, before he walked over and flushed the toilet, startling Mulder who looked up through sweat dampened bangs into the colonel's grinning face.

//Fuck, what an ugly sight to see on a queasy stomach,// Mulder thought.

The colonel knelt down next to him and brushed the damp bangs away from his eyes. "I think I'll give you a bath. It should make you feel better."

"Letting me go would make me feel a hell of a lot better," Mulder muttered, jerking away from Henderson's caressing hand.

The colonel stared him in the eye. "I don't think so. You'd better accept your new position in life, Fox. You're my property now and I'm not letting you go, ever!" He ran a rough, possessive hand down the graceful curve of Mulder's back to his butt, squeezing and pinching each cheek then he slid a finger between them and circled the small puckered opening.

"Stop! Don't! Get your fucking hands off me!" Mulder struggled to pull away, but he was wedged between the toilet and the sink. He gasped in pain as Henderson forced a thick, dry, callused finger into him.

The n'thral used his other hand to pull Mulder's naked body up against his. Grabbing his thick brown hair and forcing his head back, he locked their mouths together. Henderson forced his tongue into the agent's mouth and down his throat, while he forced his large finger in deeper.

Mulder felt nauseated. If he hadn't already lost all the contents of his stomach, he would have puked into that invading mouth. He'd never experienced anything so vile or putrid tasting as the colonel's thick, wet, rancid tongue. He groaned in pain as the n'thral's bumpy callused finger plunged deeper into his body, twisting and bending, it felt like sandpaper scrapping his insides raw. Mulder started to feel dizzy and light headed from the lack air reaching his lungs; he sagged against Henderson's body.

Henderson pulled back and roughly yanked his finger out. "Okay, babe, let's get you into the tub." He undid the leg-cuff from the slumping agent's ankle and lifted him effortlessly off the floor, setting him gently into the empty bathtub. He then closed the drain and turned on the water. He tested the temperature and reached for the perfumed bath oils he had purchased just for Fox, pouring it under the running water. He watched happily as the foamy bubbles started filling the small bathtub.

He was enjoying the look of fear on the agent's beautiful face. He loved the way Mulder would cringe as his large hand swirled the soapy water around next to him.

The colonel stood up and took off his shirt; he retrieved a washcloth from the linen cabinet then knelt in front of the tub and proceeded to thoroughly wash the lithe body before him. Mulder wanted to back away, but it was impossible in the small confines of the bathtub. He dreaded what was going to come next. Henderson just hummed happily as he gently scrubbed the body he now considered his.

Mulder bit his tongue; he didn't want to say anything that would set the deranged colonel off. He was searching for a way he could outwit or disable the bastard.

The colonel finished bathing the agent, pulling the plug to drain the water from the tub. He grabbed a large bath towel and jerked Mulder up to his feet and out of the tub. He proceeded to dry Mulder's silky smooth skin that now smelled pleasantly of lavender, he lowered his nose to sniff him. Mulder was beginning to worry, Skinner had given him a shot of the anti-pheromone drug early this morning, and it only lasted sixteen hours. When it wore off, he would have one very horny n'thral on his hands that wouldn't be content to dry and sniff him.

When Henderson bent down to dry his legs, Mulder saw his chance, he quickly grabbed the heavy lid off the tank behind the toilet and slammed it down hard over the colonel's large head. The lid broke in two upon impacting Henderson's skull; the giant slumped down on the floor. The agent dashed around him and out of the bathroom, heading for the large iron door. He strained against it, but was only able to budge it a couple of inches. He looked around for something he could use to pry it open, spotting a two-by-four, grabbing it and put it into the small gap.

He had managed to pry the door open enough for him to slip through when a large hand yanked him back in. He was spun around and slammed hard against the cold, iron door, knocking the air out of him. Mulder looked up in dread at a very angry n'thral who had blood dripping into his eyes from the head wound. The colonel slapped him across the face making his ears ring and blood flow from the side of his mouth. Henderson reached behind him and effortlessly pulled the heavy iron door closed with one hand.

"That wasn't very nice, Foxy, and here I was going to be extra gentle with you knowing you're still a virgin and all. Now, I'll just take my pleasure from your lovely body and teach you what I like and how I like it the hard way." Henderson jerked Mulder up throwing him over his hairy shoulder he carried the struggling agent over to the bed and dumped him on it. He reattached the leg-cuff, and made sure Fox was watching as he stripped off the rest of his clothing.

Mulder watched in horror as the rest of the enormous hairy body was revealed. He shuddered when he saw the massive erect penis jutting out from beneath thick pubic hair. Henderson climbed onto the bed and reached out his hand, forcefully flipping the agent onto his stomach. "I'm tempted to do you dry, but you're going to be in enough pain when I ram my thirteen inches into you."

"Please . . . stop . . . don't do this," Mulder whimpered, uselessly struggling to rise or to roll off the bed, but Henderson's large hand was pressed in the center of his back holding him in place.

"But I want to do this. Now, you just lay there quietly while I grease up that sweet little ass of yours." The colonel slapped Mulder's butt hard, leaving a red handprint on his smooth ivory skin. He pulled out a tube of lubricant, squirting it out onto his fingers and applied the lube between Mulder's butt cheeks. He then probed the tight opening and inserted his thick finger, pushing the lube deep into the agent's body. He bent over to nip and suck the side of Mulder's neck as he finger-fucked him. Mulder jerked as the heavy body bent over his back as the n'thral started marking his body with his mouth.

Mulder tried to close his mind to the degradation he was going through as the colonel inserted another large finger into him. Twisting and scissoring them in and out of him, the pain was unbearable, he felt pulled and stretched beyond his endurance when yet another finger made its way into his body.

"You are so fucking tight, babe, your ass is really going to feel good around my large cock, you're going to clench it nice and tight. I can't wait to drive it all the way into you until my balls are up against your tight little ass."

Henderson pulled his fingers out forcing Mulder up onto his knees in front of him. He roughly grabbed the agent's slim hips and forced his legs as far apart as possible, placing his massive organ against the incredibly small hole. He was about to ram into him . . . when there was a loud crash behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a very angry young man dressed in black, then an invisible force jerked him off the bed throwing him through the air and out a plate glass window on the other side of the room.

Mulder felt the cool air on his back as he collapsed onto the bed. He curled himself into a tight ball and lay shaking. The bed sank as another weight settled on it and a soft, tender hand rubbed his back in a soothing circular motion. "Don't worry, Fox, I have you. I won't let anyone harm you."

Mulder stared up with pain-filled eyes into the beautiful, caring face of Alex Krycek. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Krycek's waist, burying his face in his lap. He released all the pent-up anxiety he had been holding in for the last two hours. Krycek held and rocked Mulder's trembling body, rubbing his back trying to soothe him. "Ssh . . . I'm here now, everything is going to be all right."

"I-I'm okay . . . now. T-Thanks, Alex." Mulder pulled himself away and rose to his knees still shaking.

Krycek gently caressed his tear stained cheeks and ran a gentle thumb over the large purple bruise forming on the side of his face. He reached down and touched a finger to the leg-cuff making the latch spring open. "I'll find your clothes," he murmured, getting up to look around. He didn't want to leave Mulder's side, but he knew it would be best if he allowed him a moment of privacy to pull himself back together.

Krycek opened the closet door and noticed the clothes and shoes on the top shelf. He brought them back to Mulder who quickly dressed. "Here put this on." Krycek pulled off his long, leather coat, handing it to Mulder who was only dressed in shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt.

Mulder accepted it gratefully, shivering from the cold air pouring in through the shattered window. "Thanks, Alex. How did you find me?" His curiosity was starting to kick in as he wondered why Krycek was there. He no longer hated Alex Krycek, after he had reviewed all of the official and secret government files on the triple agent, he knew Krycek wasn't the traitor or murderer he had thought him to be.

"I zeroed in on your brainwave patterns. Fox, I came back to this country to see you again because there are some things I need to tell you. But, not here . . . later. Right now, I'm going to take you back home. Skinner was going out of his mind with worry." Krycek hugged and kissed Mulder on the cheek, pulling him toward the iron door that lay broken on the hardwood floor. They climbed over it and made their way down the steep staircase.

"Brainwave patterns? You're right, Alex, you do have a lot to tell me. Including, how you knocked down that heavy iron door." Shivering, Mulder pulled the coat tighter around his body as the cold wind whipped snow against his bare legs. He cautiously slid into the front seat. He was still painfully sore from the colonel's rough treatment, but the car was pleasantly warm and helped him to relax.

As the car pulled away, a large figure stirred from the waste receptacle it had fallen into.

***

Viva Tower  
Wednesday, November 25,  
1:00 p.m.

"Alex, please pull around to the parking garage, I don't want to go in through the front lobby. I want to avoid people right now," Mulder directed, as he stooped down low in the car seat not wanting to face anyone yet.

"Sure, Fox. Do you want me to come up with you?"

"Yes, would you? I really don't want to be alone. Besides, I still have your coat." Mulder grinned at him sheepishly, running his hand over the expensive leather coat.

They made it up to the condo without running into any of the other building residents. Mulder shrugged out of the coat. "I'm going to call Walter. There are beverages in the refrigerator, help yourself, Alex." Mulder hung up the coat in the hall closet and walked over to the phone.

***

Hoover Building  
Wednesday, November 25,  
1:00 p.m.

The large office was alive with activity as A.D. Walter S. Skinner coordinated the search effort for Special Agent Fox Mulder. He had assigned agents to different portions of the city to start canvassing neighborhoods. The D.C. police had issued a four-point bulletin for the apprehension of Colonel Henderson who was the only suspect in the case.

The ringing phone annoyed Walter Skinner; he was just in the middle of widening the search parameters. He pulled out his cell phone, "Skinner!" he barked, while studying the map that lay open on the table.

"Walter, that's not a very civil way to answer the phone."

"Fox! Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" As Skinner shouted into the phone, all activity in the room came to a complete stop.

"I'm fine, thanks to Alex Krycek." Mulder smiled over at Krycek who was drinking a beer and leaning up against the kitchen door listening to their conversation. "I'm back at the condo."

"I'll be right there." Skinner hung up and quickly headed toward the door. "Mulder's okay, he's back at Viva Tower," he informed the other men in the room assembled for the search effort.

***

"Skinner's on his way home. Alex, would you mind staying to explain to him what happened? I'm not up to talking about it just yet."

"Sure, if you want me to. But Skinner hates my guts." The feeling was mutual, but he didn't voice those thoughts.

"He hasn't accepted the truth about you, yet. I'm going up to take a shower, make yourself at home, I won't be long." Mulder headed for the stairs. Krycek watched as his lanky form moved with cat like gracefulness up the steps.

Krycek really wanted to join him, but knew he had to play this carefully in order to sway his ex-partner over to him. He was happy that Mulder no longer hated him. That alone caused him to change his previous plans of abducting Mulder. The problem was that not hating him was still a long way from loving him and he hadn't known Skinner would be in the picture. Krycek knew things would be different if Mulder knew just how deep Skinner once was in the whole damn conspiracy before the younger agent had changed the older man's heart.

Twenty minutes later, the front door crashed open and Walter Skinner rushed in. He noticed Krycek standing by the patio door looking out. "Where is he?" he asked breathlessly, glancing around for any sign of his lover.

"He's upstairs taking a shower."

"Thanks." Skinner turned and dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Mulder thought he would never get the smell or feel of the colonel's touch off his body as he scrubbed himself raw. The water was starting to turn cold, and he knew he should be getting out when the shower door swung open and a fully clothed Walter Skinner stepped in. Skinner pulled him into his arms hugging and kissing him. He rained kisses over Mulder's face, kissing his eyelids, nose, and cheeks before claiming his mouth for a long, deep kiss. "God, Fox, I was so afraid I'd never see you again," he sobbed, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Ssh . . . I'm fine. C'mon, Walter, let's get out of here before you ruin your clothes." Mulder led the trembling and exhausted man back into the bedroom. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried himself, then helped Skinner out of his thoroughly wet clothing.

Skinner gently touched the large, purple bruise on the side of his lover's face, then trailed a hand down to the red hickey and bite marks on his shoulder, taking in the hand-sized bruises covering his lover's body. "We figured out it was Henderson who took you, but he wasn't at his previous address. We started canvassing the neighborhoods hoping someone had seen the ugly bastard. I'm sorry, Fox. I should have prevented this . . . he didn't . . . " Skinner choked back a sob.

Mulder had never seen Skinner with so little control over his emotions. He felt a tightening in his throat and chest over the pain his lover was feeling. "Walter, I'm fine . . . really . . . and no, he didn't . . . thanks to Krycek. If he hadn't shown up when he did, I would have been in major trouble."

"I . . . I told him to fuck-off when he came by wanting to help find you. Damn, I owe him more than an apology. There is no way I can possibly repay him." Skinner reached out and hugged Mulder against his bare chest.

"Let's get some clothes on, I'm sure Alex is wondering where we are." Mulder pulled out an old soft pair of sweats from the dresser. He smiled recalling only a few days ago how Walter had emptied several of the dresser drawers for his exclusive use.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, I want to start preparing some of the recipes ahead."

"Fox, are you sure you're up to it? Everyone will understand if we called it off."

"Walter, I'm fine. Damn, I'm starting to sound like Scully," Mulder quipped, wrapping his arms around Skinner's neck and kissing him gently. "I need this . . . really . . . it will help me take my mind off of things."

They went back downstairs together; Krycek was sitting patiently on the sofa waiting for them.

"Alex, where have you been staying since you arrived in town?" Mulder questioned as Skinner sat in the chair across from the sofa.

"I stopped by your old place to see you, and have been decking out on your old leather sofa. I've been trying to get up the nerve to talk to you, Fox. Like I told you, there is a lot I need to say to you." Krycek looked dejectedly down at his hands. "Fox, you asked me to stay and talk to the A.D. about that n'thral bastard, I'll do that and leave you alone for now, but I want to set up a time when I can talk to you, alone." Mulder felt himself melting at the look of misery in Krycek's deep-green eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat at the lust he was feeling for his gorgeous ex-partner. He quickly clamped down on his feelings, not wanting Walter to notice.

"You're welcome to stay in our guest room, Alex, besides tomorrow's Thanksgiving, please stay and celebrate it with us," Mulder pleaded, not liking the thought of Krycek being alone tomorrow, although, that was how he'd spent many a Thanksgiving himself.

Skinner didn't like the idea of Alex Krycek under his roof, but he had saved Mulder's life, so he owed him one. "Krycek, you're welcome to use the guestroom tonight and both of us would like you to stay for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"Okay, since both of you asked me. I do miss sleeping in a real bed. I'll be right back. I'm going to get my stuff from the car."

"I really hope I don't regret this," Skinner muttered, watching Krycek head out the door.

Mulder wandered into the kitchen.

***

When Krycek returned Skinner showed him to the guest bedroom where he issued a warning. "If you breathe a word to Mulder about my initial involvement with the consortium it will be the last breath you ever take!" He hissed in a low voice.

"Don't worry, Skinner, I have no intention of saying anything to Mulder. I wouldn't want to cause him anymore pain. I suggest that we call a temporary truce for his sake. Mulder wanted me to explain to you what went down with that n'thral bastard."

"Okay, Krycek, for Mulder's sake. Let's go back into the living room, because I want Henderson apprehended more than I want to throw your butt off the balcony at the moment."

***

Mulder pulled out the ingredients for the two different types of stuffing that he had planned on making. After talking to the sons of some of the agents coming over tomorrow, he found the boys had completely different tastes in stuffing. He decided to compromise by making two different types, a cornbread stuffing and spiced ground beef stuffing.

He couldn't believe that Skinner would buy a place with such an elaborate kitchen, considering he was single and not much of a cook. Mulder walked over to the far side of the kitchen and opened the door to a walk-in pantry. It was wall to wall with shelves and pullout bins for potatoes, onions, and apples. The small room even had a built-in climate control.

They both had a field day at the grocery store on Monday evening, buying enough to stock the pantry for over a month. Although he really enjoyed cooking, when he lived alone there hadn't been much of a point. Most of the enjoyment came from cooking for other people, but occasionally he would have a craving for something and go to the store for the ingredients.

He looked around the well-stocked pantry; he was going to have to make pies for tomorrow. They tried to buy ready-made pies, but all the stores they went to were sold out. So, they picked up the ingredients for two pumpkin pies and two pecan pies. He already made the pie crust dough and had it chilling in the refrigerator. He then set about rolling it out and placing it into greased and floured pie plates.

Three hours later he had four perfect pies setting on the counter to cool, and two different stuffing were in large casserole dishes. Additional stuffing sat in one bowl in the refrigerator, they were cooking one twenty-three pound turkey tomorrow and he planned on stuffing it with the rest of the spiced ground beef stuffing.

While he worked his mind didn't dwell on his ordeal from this morning, but when he came out of the kitchen Skinner and Krycek looked at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Colonel Henderson's body was no longer at the warehouse when the police arrived. He must have survived the fall from the window. I'm sorry, Mulder, I should have checked to make sure that he was dead." Krycek noticed that Mulder had turned a light shade of green before he rushed out of the room.

Mulder leaned over the toilet in the downstairs bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten over the last two hours. The anxiety he had been trying to keep in check all afternoon came back with a vengeance at the thought of Henderson still being alive.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right, Fox?"

How could he tell Walter about his fears without making him feel guilty or having him become even more protective of him? "I'm fine, Walter . . . really . . . it was just the shock of finding out he was still alive." Mulder went over to the sink and rinsed out his mouth, then splashed cold water on his face. "C'mon, we have twenty-two people coming over for dinner tomorrow and we still haven't figured out where we're going to seat everyone." He tried desperately to get his mind off of the colonel.

They reentered the living room together. Krycek was pacing back-and-forth in front of the patio door when he saw Mulder; he immediately went over to him. "Fox, are you right?"

"I'm fine, Alex."

Skinner didn't like Krycek using Mulder's first name. He thought it was a privilege only he had been allowed. He really wanted to set Krycek straight, but Fox didn't correct him and he appeared comforted by his presence. Mulder's wellbeing was Skinner's main concern at the moment and if having Krycek here helped him, then he was willing to hold his tongue.

They spent the next several hours discussing Russia and the new alliances being formed between the countries that had come through attack in the best shape. Skinner glanced at the clock and noted it was after 10:00 p.m. and they needed to get up early tomorrow. "I think it's time we called it a night, Fox."

"Okay, Walter. Good night, Alex, we'll finish our discussion tomorrow." Mulder rose and headed for the stairs as Skinner followed him; he noted the jealous look Krycek threw at him.

Once in the bedroom, they stripped out of their clothing. Skinner was about to remove his briefs, but stopped when he noticed Mulder had left on his boxers. "Would you please just hold me tonight, Walter?"

"Sure, Fox, whatever you need." Skinner climbed onto his side of the bed and scooted over to the center he pulled Mulder into his arms. Mulder snuggled into the older man's embrace and rested his head on Skinner's shoulder; he breathed in his lover's soothing scent. He felt completely safe and knew he wouldn't have any nightmares while he was shielded within Skinner's protective arms. He fell immediately asleep.

***

Viva Tower  
Thanksgiving Day  
11:00 a.m.

The mouth-watering smell of turkey roasting in the oven permeated the large condominium. Some of the guests arrived early to help set up the folding tables and chairs. With the leaves put in Skinner's large oak dining room table there was enough room to seat all twelve adults. The folding tables were pushed together and covered with a large tablecloth for the ten children.

Krycek stayed in the kitchen helping Mulder he was enjoying the intimacy of being near him. He noticed the bruise on the side of Mulder's face from yesterday was completely gone, he wondered about the bites and bruises over the rest of his lanky body. Krycek was amazed at how relaxed Mulder was; he didn't show any anxiety from yesterday's assault.

Krycek marveled at the physical changes the mutation caused on Mulder, the smooth flawless skin, his hair was thicker and several shades of brown hair, and his hazel eyes were more vivid. He had been physically attracted to Fox Mulder since the first day they met, but now he had to mentally restrain himself from throwing Mulder down on the kitchen floor and ravishing him. Damn, he had to stop those thoughts. He wanted to have Mulder come with him willingly . . . if that didn't work he would take him back to Russia by force, but he had time and was willing to wait, for now.

"Fox! Fox! Look what I made for you." Nicky rushed into the kitchen handing Mulder a piece of paper with a stick figure drawing of a four-legged animal on it. Nicky was Agent Pipino's four-year-old son.

"Thank you, Nicky, this is very good --- you're quite the artist. It's the first time I've ever seen a blue fox, let's hang it up on the refrigerator." Mulder patted Nicky's head. The small boy beamed up at him, happy that he had liked his drawing, and was hanging it up.

Krycek watched their interplay. He had never seen Mulder around children before. Mulder's face glowed as he talked to Nicky and he completely lost the haunted look that was always in his eyes. He found himself getting lost in a daydream of Mulder and him starting a family. With the advancements the consortium had made in combining DNA and cloning, they could have kids with both of their genetic makeup . . .

"Alex . . . Alex." Mulder waved a hand in front of Krycek's smiling face, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Sorry, Mulder, I was thinking about something and zoned out."

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Krycek blushed for the first time in years at the thought of telling Fox that he was daydreaming about them having kids together. Now, that probably wouldn't go over really well, but it just might be worth seeing the expression on his face. "It was nothing really important. I've finished peeling the potatoes. What else do you want me to do?"

Mulder hadn't missed the embarrassed blush that covered Krycek's handsome face, he gazed into Krycek's beautiful, green eyes that were covered by long, thick eyelashes. He could get lost in those eyes . . . he shifted uncomfortably and was glad he was wearing an apron, it covered his growing arousal. He'd always found Alex sexually appealing, but he wanted to remain faithful to Walter and didn't want to do anything that would damage their relationship. He shook himself realizing Alex had asked him a question and he was just standing there practically drooling over him.

"We need to put together a relish tray, there are olives, cranberry sauce, and spiced apple rings in the pantry. Also, there's celery and cheese spread in the refrigerator." Mulder had consciously stepped away from him while matching Krycek's blush.

Krycek smiled and headed over to the pantry, he didn't need to read Mulder's mind he saw desire in his beautiful, hazel eyes. He grabbed the cans and jars from the shelves and as he was carrying them out, he heard a man's voice greeting Mulder then saw a little troll hugging him.

"Mulder, it's good to see you again, thanks for inviting me," Frohike blurted out happily and embraced his long-time friend, while holding a large bag in one hand. "Where can I put this?" He held up the paper bag.

Mulder smiled at his friend, then cautiously looked at the bag in his hand. "What is it?" he asked worried, knowing Frohike's strange tastes in food.

"Don't worry, Mulder, I didn't bring anything weird, it's not pickled octopus. You said there were going to be kids here, so I made a Jell-O mold with little marshmallows and fruit cocktail."

Nicky, who had taken a seat at the kitchen table, and was in the process of making another crayon masterpiece, looked up at the mention of Jell-O and marshmallows. "Yippee, can I have some?" He shouted excitedly, looking pleadingly at Mulder with puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks, Frohike, I completely forgot that kids love Jell-O. Nicky, you can have as much as you want, but you have to eat the other foods, too."

"Who's your little friend?" Frohike asked, taking the Jell-O mold out of the bag and putting it in the full refrigerator, shuffling a few items around to get it to fit.

"Nicky, this is Melvin Frohike." Frohike took a seat at the small breakfast table across from Nicky.

"Melvin is a funny name," Nicky informed him seriously and went back to coloring.

"Blunt, isn't he?" Frohike muttered dejectedly. He wasn't really upset just wanted to put on a show for sympathy for Mulder.

"All kids are honest at his age . . . and he's right, Melvin is a funny name." Mulder chuckled at the sour look on his friend's face.

"And Fox isn't?" he replied, grinning back.

"Fox is a cool name," Nicky told him.

"Yeah, Fox is a real cool name," Krycek purred, as he came back into the room after standing in the pantry doorway absorbing their conversation. He put the cans and jars down on the counter and walked over to join the group at the small table.

"What's your name?" Nicky asked.

"Alex." Krycek smiled down at him.

"Alex is an okay name." Nicky smiled back at him.

"You're Alex Krycek?" Frohike looked him over closely after hearing all about him through the years. "You're hot," he said finally giving him a lecherous look thinking, not as hot as Fox, but still quite tasty.

"He used the same line on Scully when he first met her, Alex."

"Speaking of the lovely Agent Scully, have you heard how she's doing?" Frohike asked seriously.

"I've been trying to get permission to visit her in Colorado, but they're only allowing her brothers in. They won't let any non-family members in to see any of the women. I have spoken with her on the phone three days ago, and she didn't sound very happy." A miserable look appeared on his face; at least he had finally been able to talk to her.

Krycek decided to change the subject. He didn't want Fox to fall into a blue funk. "Where do you keep the relish trays, Fox?"

They worked in peaceful silence with Frohike occasionally giving Nicky advice on his drawing.

In the living room, the kids that arrived early with their dads were sitting watching the college bowl game. The men were sitting at the table drinking beer and discussing the changes going on throughout the world.

The other guests started to arrive around one, and several little boys joined Nicky coloring at the kitchen table. Frohike relinquished his seat to them. Mulder poured each of them some apple juice, he felt thirsty himself but not for juice.

"Hey, do you guys want to share a bottle of wine?" Mulder asked, grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator and putting another one in its place from the wine rack. Skinner was chilling three bottles of white wine to go with the meal. Mulder estimated his replacement bottle should be chilled enough by the time the meal was ready.

Half an hour later Byers and Langly showed up, and Skinner answered the door. "Hello, we're Mulder's friends. I'm John Byers and this is Ringo Langly." John held out his hand to Walter Skinner who looked them over very carefully before shaking each of their hands.

"Mulder mentioned you were coming, it's a nice to meet you. Please come in, Mulder and Melvin are in the kitchen." Skinner showed them to the kitchen, he wanted to find out more about Mulder's strange friends. He always assumed Mulder was a loner without any friends outside of the few he had in the bureau.

When they entered the kitchen Mulder, Krycek, and Frohike had a bottle of wine open and were standing at the center-island drinking and laughing uproariously. Krycek was leaning up against Mulder far too intimately for Skinner's liking, but what made him envious was hearing Fox laugh. He couldn't remember ever hearing him laugh before, at least not the deep belly laugh he was doing. "Fox, your other friends are here."

Mulder looked up and beamed. "Byers! Langly!" Going over, he hugged each of them. "I'm so glad you both could make it. It's been too long since we last saw each other."

"It good to see you too, Mulder. Thanks for the invite. If you hadn't invited us, we would be suffering through Frohike's version of a Thanksgiving meal." Langly cringed, he had on a plain black T-shirt and black jeans it was his idea of formal wear. Byers dressed as usual in a stylish suit and tie.

Mulder glanced over at Skinner who was standing out of the way of their reunion. "Walter, the turkey should be done any minute. I thought we could start setting the other dishes on the buffet table."

"Sure, Fox, what do you want me to do?" Skinner was glad Mulder was including him, he was starting to feel like a third wheel.

"You can take out and open the wine, we'll start bringing out the food."

An hour later the turkey was done and carved. All the kids had been served, and the adults sat after filling their plates to the brim at the buffet table. Everyone was eating and chatting amicably. Skinner sat at the head of the table and Mulder sat at the other end with his friends and Krycek. Mulder didn't notice Skinner's look of displeasure at him for not sitting next to him.

Twenty minutes later, Skinner finally had his mind off Mulder and was having a deep discussion with Underwood and Boutotte about some of the new legislation going through congress.

Mulder was on his fifth glass of wine and felt a bit tipsy. He seldom drank, and when he did the alcohol had a strong effect on him. Krycek noticed that Mulder had slurred a few words, but at least he was a happy drunk.

After everyone was done eating, the Lone Gunmen offered to do the dishes, and a couple of the agents stood up to help them clear the table. The smaller kids were starting to get cranky from overeating and being tired. Skinner suggested putting all four of them down for a nap in the upstairs bedroom on his king-sized bed. He just hoped none of the little rug rats were bed-wetters.

He didn't notice that Mulder and Krycek were gone, he was too busy entertaining and assumed they were in the kitchen helping out.

Krycek noticed how unsteady Mulder was on his feet and thought it would be a good idea for him to lay down for a while. He saw Skinner helping take the smaller children upstairs for a nap, leaving him no other choice but to put Mulder in the guest bedroom.

Mulder felt warm and happy, he really didn't want to take a nap. The alcohol had fogged his thinking and all the rational reasons behind why he shouldn't get sexually involved with Krycek flew from his mind. When Krycek tried to have him lay down Mulder wrapped his arms around Krycek's neck and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him passionately. He had always wanted to kiss his ex-partner. Krycek broke the kiss panting; looking down at Mulder's beautifully aroused face.

"You taste really good, Alex," Mulder murmured, trying to pull him back down.

"Fox, I want more than anything to make love to you, but not like this. I want you totally sober so there won't be any doubts in either of our minds that this *is* what you want. I hope you can understand. Please, say you understand?" Krycek thought it would be so easy to give in to Mulder and make love to him, but he knew Mulder would feel guilty once he sobered up, and he didn't want Mulder to regret being with him.

Mulder stared lustfully up at him. "I . . .I've always wanted you . . . Alex, it h . . . hurt so much when I thought you'd betrayed me. I know now that you never did th . . . that you'd been set up, and used for a scapegoat. I haven't found out the name of the inside man who really was behind Scully's abduction and my father's murder. I've gone through all of that smoking bastard's papers, and his name wasn't in them. If you know, please, tell me." Mulder looked into Krycek's eyes and saw him flinch.

He couldn't tell Fox the name without seriously hurting him. How could he tell him the name he was looking for was Walter Skinner? He could let Fox find it out on his own, though. Then, he would make sure he was there to whisk Fox away and to prevent Skinner from convincing him not to leave. Krycek leaned down and kissed him tenderly before getting off the bed. "Get some sleep, we'll talk later."

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1- A New Beginning

Chapter 4  
Shattered Dreams

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Thanksgiving  
10:20 p.m.s

A gentle hand caressed his cheek waking him from his nap. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into Skinner's concerned face.

"C'mon, Fox, let's go upstairs to our bedroom and let Krycek have the guestroom back."

"What . . . what time is it?" he murmured drowsily.

Skinner smiled at him affectionately. "After 10:00 p.m., all of our guests have gone home and the condo is back in one piece."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep this long . . . I shouldn't have drank so much." Mulder grabbed Skinner's hand to help pull himself to his feet. He was still slightly wobbly from just waking up and the older man put an arm around his waist to steady him.

"I got you, Fox, c'mon let's get upstairs to bed."

Mulder glanced up and noticed Krycek standing in the doorway watching them. His expression was unreadable. "Thanks, Alex." Mulder smiled softly looking deeply into his thick-lashed emerald eyes -- the desire they felt for each other passed silently between them. Mulder felt his stomach knot with guilt knowing how close he had come to cheating on his lover . . . damn!

Krycek saw desire and then anxiety flash in Mulder's eyes. Reading his mind, he found Mulder was relieved that he hadn't cheated on Skinner. Krycek sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be easy to win Fox . . . not with the bond he shared with Walter Skinner. It was going to take time. It was a good thing he was able to reach the building's owner about taking over the caretaker's position. It would be easy to use his powers to do any of the needed repairs. That would leave him plenty of time to be around Mulder, he knew it would piss Skinner off, which was an added bonus.

Skinner noticed the lustful look Krycek gave his lover and saw Mulder return it. He would make sure that the rat-bastard was out of here by tomorrow, and that he stayed away from his lover. As for his lover, it was a good thing he had taken a long nap because he planned on making sure Fox never wanted another man, ever! Skinner possessively tightened his grip around the younger man's waist as they walked through the living room.

Mulder looked around at the newly cleaned living room and dining room. "Well, at least I got out of cleaning up the mess."

"Yeah, we'll just have to make another mess for you to clean up. I wouldn't want you to feel left out." Skinner grinned lecherously at him as he pinched his butt on the way up the stairs.

"Ouch." Mulder glared at him rubbing his butt.

"Fox, you're overdue for your shot. After I give it to you, let's share a shower," Skinner whispered in his ear. His tongue licked around the outside rim as his hands stroked down his lover's chest to tease his nipples through the thin fabric.

"Okay, just no more pinching." To emphasize his point, Mulder reached back and pinched Skinner hard.

"Damn it, Fox!"

They hurriedly shed their clothes in the bedroom before going together into the large bathroom. Mulder waited patiently, he was already use to their routine of giving him the anti-pheromone shot. He held up his arm and made a fist while Walter fastened the rubber tie around it, but his mind started to drift back to Alex Krycek. "Fuck!"

"Fox, I would really appreciate it if you didn't think about that rat- bastard in my presence!"

"How?" Mulder took a step backwards, rubbing his sore arm where Skinner had stabbed him a little too hard with the needle.

"I . . . I didn't want to admit it, but when Henderson abducted you, I heard you cry out for help. I've been picking up bits of your thoughts ever since. I . . . this morning, I dropped a coffee mug in the kitchen and stopped it before it hit the ground . . . it just sat there frozen in mid-air until I reached out and grabbed it. Fox, I don't know what's happening to me!" Skinner sat on the tiled ledge of the bathtub putting his head in his hands.

"Walter, I'm sorry. The last thing I'd ever want to do is to hurt you. Yes, I'm physically attracted to Krycek and I do fantasize about him, but it's you I'm involved with and I have no intention of leaving you for him." Mulder sat on the ledge next to Skinner and wrapped his arms around the older man. "Walter, from your description I think you're experiencing latent sorcerer symptoms." Mulder tenderly kissed his shoulder as he soothingly stroked his back.

"Fox, I know I'm not as sexually appealing to you as Krycek. I'm afraid of losing you, and now I'm turning into a freak." Skinner didn't like how needy his voice sounded, but he couldn't help the plea that came into it.

"Walter, don't sell yourself short . . . you're not a freak," Mulder murmured. He ran a loving hand over the older man's broad, muscular chest. His fingers combed through the thick chest hair and continued down until he reached his groin. He grasped Skinner's hard cock and looked into his warm brown eyes then slowly sank to his knees in front of him and parted Skinner's thighs so he could kneel between them. He took the head of Skinner's leaking cock into his mouth and slowly licked the pre-ejaculate from it as he swirled his tongue around the weeping tip savoring his lover's flavor. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your body . . . your broad shoulders, muscular biceps, flat abs, and slim waist . . . mmm," Mulder purred, then tried to accommodate as much of his lover's large cock into his mouth holding it at the base. This was the first time he'd given a blowjob and knew his technique needed work, but he gave it his best shot. He reached over with his other hand and cradled and caressed his lover's heavy balls.

Skinner felt himself melting as Mulder's lush, hot mouth worked on his engorged organ, twining his fingers though Mulder's thick hair he held him tight. "Oh, damn, that feels so good," he moaned, thrusting slowly in and out.

Mulder took that as encouragement and relaxed his throat muscles to take more of him in, he wanted to demonstrate to the older man just how important he was to him.

Skinner looked down at his gorgeous lover kneeling before him as his cock slid in and out of his beautiful mouth. The sight pushed him over the edge. As he felt himself about to climax, he quickly pushed Mulder away. "I want . . . no . . . I need to be inside you when I come, bend over the tub," he panted. Getting up quickly, he grabbed a tube of lubricant out of the medicine cabinet. He looked over at his lover, who was leaning over the wide ledge around the bathtub with his firm ass raised in the air and both legs spread apart, his testicles and soft penis hung exposed, he presented a sensual picture. Skinner knelt between his legs, pushing them further apart he ran a loving hand down the curve of his spine.

Mulder felt the cold, hard tiles under his bare chest and found himself becoming uncomfortable kneeling on the hard tile floor. He quickly forgot all about his discomfort when Skinner's warm body knelt behind him and the hot hand gently stroked his back. He shivered with anticipation as Skinner's hand traveled down to his butt and spread his cheeks. He felt the older man's lubed finger nudge at his asshole, then push inside him.

Skinner looked at the perfect body of his lover admiring the smooth unblemished skin as he inserted a second finger into him. He bent down, ran his tongue over one of the smooth buttocks, and bit it, causing Mulder to jump and push back impaling himself further on the larger man's thick fingers. Skinner licked the bite, soothing it; he leaned back to admire the impression his teeth made on the ivory cheek. He twisted his fingers in Mulder's ass until he raked over his prostate making the younger man twist and moan.

"Oh, God . . . Walter!" Mulder felt the pressure building in his groin, his cock stood fully erect and leaking against his stomach. "I'm going to come!"

"No, not yet." Skinner reached around his lover and squeezed his cock to stop him from coming. He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his thick cock, forcing his way in against the tight constricting muscles in the younger man's ass. "God, you're so fucking tight!"

Mulder felt the burning pain as Skinner entered him, the larger man's thick cock filling him. The pain slowly ebbed, turning into pleasure as his muscles relaxed allowing his lover in deeper. He felt an electric bolt of pure pleasure course through his body as his lover's cock pushed against his prostate. He was desperate to come, his balls were drawn up tightly -- the only thing preventing him was Skinner's hand.

When Skinner was finally all the way in, he leaned back and admired the sight of his large cock stretching Fox open, his perfect cheeks spread apart and the taut muscles of his anus gripping him. He ran a finger with his free hand around his cock and the stretched muscles clenching it, as he released the tight grip he had on Mulder's cock to allow his lover to come. Mulder cried out and shot hard against the side of the tiled tub and his belly. Skinner felt Mulder's sphincter muscles contracting around his cock, but he kept a firm hold on his control, not wanting to be pulled over the edge, yet. He felt the erotic pleasure of being sheathed deep inside his lover's hot body as his rectal muscles squeezed and clenched his throbbing cock. He was becoming harder and thicker as he rode out his lover's orgasm.

He waited until Mulder's ass muscles loosened their grip before he started to pull out a couple of inches and thrust back in. He had to keep a firm hold on his lover's hips as he increased the length and depth of his thrusts. He corkscrewed his hips as he thrust back in, causing his lover to cry out in ecstasy. He continued relentlessly driving his thick organ into his lover's tight body.

"Fox, do you feel my cock filling you up . . . you belong to me," Skinner murmured huskily. "You should see how lovely your ass is clenching me . . . you feel so silky and hot inside."

"Oh, please." Mulder had never felt this hot or aroused before in his life and he was quickly becoming painfully erect again. Skinner's words, along with his cock ramming into him hitting his prostate over and over again were speeding him toward a second orgasm. He realized he had never had two orgasms so close together before, as he felt himself coming a second time against the side of the bathtub. He put his head down on the cool tile, his body felt totally spent -- if it weren't for Skinner holding him up, he would have slid down to the floor.

Skinner felt his lover's second orgasm and allowed it to pull him over the edge as he thrust in one last time, grinding his hips forward trying to get in as deep as he could. He came long and hard before collapsing over the younger man's smooth back, still deeply impaled in him. He didn't want to lose the intimate contact as he ran a caressing hand over Mulder's sweaty body and wrapped his arms around his waist. Holding him closely, he licked the sweat from the side of his neck.

He finally pulled out of Mulder. Standing unsteadily, he reached a hand down and helped his young lover up. "C'mon, let's take that shower, we both need it."

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Friday, November 27  
7:20 a.m.

Mulder snuggled closer to Skinner's warm body, sighing softly as the older man's strong arms wrapped firmly around him and a muscular leg went over the top of his. His head rested on the older man's upper arm and his face nuzzled against Skinner's shoulder letting him breathe in his lover's soothing musky scent. He didn't plan on getting out of bed anytime soon; Skinner had kept him up most of the night making love. He now had proof that bald men really do have higher levels of testosterone. He was pleasantly sore from being well-fucked three times in one night -- even his penis hurt. Mulder turned slightly and brushed against Skinner's organ, he groaned when he felt the older man was erect . . . not again!

Skinner had his face buried in Mulder's soft hair and was enjoying his fresh scent. He loved the feel of his lover's sleep-warmed body cuddling in his arms. For once in his life, he felt totally contented and never wanted to lose this feeling, but he knew the only way he would keep it was by holding onto to Mulder. There was no way he would ever be able to go on living without him.

***

Walter Skinner's Condo  
Friday, November 27  
11:20 a.m.

Sometime during the morning, Alex Krycek had left the condo with his possessions. There was a note on the refrigerator letting Mulder know that he had taken the caretaker's position that had been left vacant after Bob's murder and he was moving into Bob's former apartment on the ground floor. Skinner was not pleased as he read the note over Mulder's shoulder, and he intended to talk with the building's owner. There was no way he wanted Krycek living in the same building as them, especially knowing how Mulder felt about him.

"We have to start conducting tests to determine the extent of your abilities, Walter," Mulder said, slipping Krycek's note into the pocket of his jeans.

"What tests are you proposing we do?"

"We can start with the three basics: telepathy, telekinesis, and mind control. Then we'll test for other abilities that were only found in a small percent of the men with the Sorcerer syndrome; such as, the ability to transform matter and pyrogenics . . ." Mulder sounded excited as he explained to his boss and lover the many aspects of the mutation. "This is so cool, Walter, can you image if you had all of the sorcerer's abilities."

"Okay, Fox, I'll do whatever you want. What do you want me to do first?" He sighed; knowing there was no way out.

"You can cook me breakfast."

"Fox, it's lunch time and if you've forgotten . . . I only cook breakfast and that's between 6:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m."

"Okay, fine, whatever, but you are going to help me. It's your fault I'm walking funny today and can't sit down." Mulder glared playfully at him, he wasn't really angry. "How about we compromise, I really want breakfast and you want lunch, so I'll make us eggs benedict."

"With hollandaise sauce?" Skinner licked his lips.

"It wouldn't be eggs benedict without the hollandaise sauce. It's a good thing Scully's in Colorado, she would not approve of today's high cholesterol diet. Okay, Walt, would you please get me the carton of eggs." Mulder leaned with his back against the counter, staring down at the older man who was sitting at the table.

"You're standing, why don't you get them?"

"Because I want you to get it using only your mind."

"Oh, how do you suggest I do that?"

"Concentrate on opening the refrigerator door first. Walter, you've already used the ability once, so it shouldn't be that hard to do it again."

The older man stared at the door trying to will it to open. Nothing happened. "Fox, it's not working."

"It should be simple . . . try concentrating harder."

Skinner glared at him feeling ridiculous, then looked back at the door. "Goddamnit, open up already!" he snarled and the door flew open slamming hard against the counter, spilling items from inside onto the floor. Skinner was shocked it had actually worked.

"Maybe it requires you to use your voice. Hmm . . . let's see if you can levitate the eggs out of the refrigerator. Walter, why don't you try using your mind first, if that doesn't work then use your voice, but softly this time."

Nothing happened again, he was concentrating as hard as possible. "Okay, eggs come to me." He felt like an idiot talking to a carton of eggs, but it worked, the carton floated out of the refrigerator and glided over to him.

"Wow!" He grinned up at Mulder who was beaming back at him like a kid that had just gotten everything he asked Santa for. "Walter, this is way cool!"

"Way cool? Fox, I think you've been around Boutotte's and Pipino's kids too much lately. Okay, what's next?"

"Telepathy. Read my mind and get me the items I'm thinking of."

Skinner concentrated on Mulder and found reading his mind easy than telekinetics. "English muffins . . . ham . . . butter . . . lemon juice -- go to the counter." All the items floated out of the open refrigerator setting down lightly on the counter by Mulder who was grinning delightedly.

"I really feel foolish ordering inanimate objects around," Skinner groused.

Mulder walked over to where he sat; leaning down he kissed the bigger man passionately before turning around and sitting on his lap to continue the deep kiss. "I don't think you sound foolish at all."

"Fox, I thought you were too sore to sit down." Skinner wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, sliding one hand down to rub his butt.

"I'm not sitting on my ass, only my thighs, and I'm not as sore as I was a few minutes ago. You know that I heal very fast." Mulder felt Skinner's erection against his thigh . . . again! How could he be erect again? They had had sex four times in twelve hours, the last time only a half-hour ago. Reaching down, his stroked the older man through his pants. "We'll take care of this after we eat." He kissed him quickly and hopped off his lap.

Skinner thought it would be a good time to test the third item on Mulder's list. "Stop, come back here."

Mulder stopped dead in his tracks, turning around he had a dazed look in his eyes as he jerkily moved back to Skinner. "Kiss me."

Mulder leaned back down and touched his lips to Skinner's. "Mmm, this sorcerer mutation might come in handy after all," he murmured after their lips parted.

Mulder frowned. "I don't want to wreck your fun, but please don't do that again. It . . . it felt too much like Modell." He shuddered at the thought, backing away from Skinner.

"Fox, I'm sorry. I didn't even consider Modell. I promise I won't do it again." Skinner went over to Mulder and hugged him.

They spent the rest of the weekend running tests and making love. Mulder was almost positive that Skinner's sexual stamina had to do with the sorcerer's mutation. He was ten years younger, healed remarkably fast, and he couldn't keep up with his older lover. He was starting to look forward to going back to work, at least it would allow him to get some much needed rest.

***

The FBI Hoover Building  
Friday, December 11  
11:20 a.m.

A.D. Walter Skinner was miffed! He had just finished a very uncomfortable meeting with the Director who had informed him that Mulder was being placed under A.D. Robert Murphy.

It had become common knowledge that he and Mulder were lovers. That went against FBI protocol prohibiting management from being sexually involved with their subordinates. Skinner had been expecting Mulder to be transferred under another A.D., but that wasn't the reason he was fuming. It was the Director's snide off-handed comments. He realized halfway through the meeting that his boss had had his eyes on Agent Mulder for more than just a boss and employee relationship. He had made it more than clear that he wasn't very happy that Skinner had beaten him to the agent first.

Since Mulder had come to live with him, Skinner realized just how many suitors his lover had by all the flowers and cards that arrived for him at the condo. He was surprised when a limo driver showed up at their door from Senator Matheson, wanting Mulder to accompany him to the Senator's mansion. Mulder very firmly refused and wrote a note for the limo driver to take back to the Senator. Skinner wished his powers were stronger, so he could have read what Mulder wrote.

Sighing, he reached down and opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box. He opened it, taking out the gold wedding band inside. He had two identical bands made -- one for Fox and the other for himself. Congress had finally passed the same-sex marriage bill and he planned to propose to Mulder on New Years Eve. He knew he was probably rushing it, but he wanted Fox to be wearing his ring. He needed a visible sign of their commitment to each other and he only hoped that his lover would understand his need and agree to legalize their partnership.

Their sex life just kept getting better. Mulder had even accused him of using his powers to increase his sexual stamina. He grinned at the thought, but he had to admit it was possible. He had never been this virile . . . even in his wild youth. Mulder had agreed to keep his new abilities a secret because men discovered with the sorcerer mutation were immediately forced to work for a covert agency within the government. Skinner closed the velvet box and put it back in his desk drawer.

There was a knock on his door and Mulder strolled in not waiting for permission. "Sir, I've been re-certified as an active field agent!" Mulder exclaimed excitedly, placing the official document in front of Skinner.

Skinner glanced at it unhappily. "Agent Mulder, I thought we had agreed that you're more valuable to the FBI as a supervisor rather than as a field agent."

"That was before Doctor Harris' anti-pheromone shots. Now there is absolutely no reason why I couldn't go back into the field. Sir, I hate being stuck behind a desk all day . . . I need this." Mulder looked pleadingly at Skinner.

"When you're in the field, who's going to give you your shots?" Skinner glared at him. No way did he want Mulder flying off all over the country. "And, the pheromone shots didn't change the way you look . . . "

Mulder interrupted, "I already talked to A.D. Murphy and he is assigning Special Agent Donald Anderson to be my partner. Anderson's a trained pathologist and he has already agreed to give me my shots when we're in the field together."

"So you already know about A.D. Murphy, when did you find out? I was only told of your reassignment an hour ago," Skinner stated dejectedly, staring at his hands.

"Murphy called me into his office when I first arrived this morning, we've been going over the details of my transfer all morning. I'm sorry, sir, I assumed you'd been given advanced notice."

"No, I didn't know anything about it until the Director informed me. Mulder, working for Murphy will put you back into VCS are you sure that's what you want?"

"Sir, I would rather be back doing profiles than sitting behind a desk all day supervising other agents."

"Okay, Mulder, we'll talk about this when we get home. I'm not very happy about you wanting to go back into the field, but I am willing to listen." Skinner attempted to pacify him. However, tonight he would make Mulder see his point of view.

"Sir, there isn't anything to discuss. I'm going back into the field, period!" Mulder turned angrily and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Skinner stared at the closed door feeling a headache coming on, he got up and went into his private washroom for some aspirin -- it was going to be a long day.

He spent the rest of the day preparing expense reports and financial statistics for next year's budget. It took hours to weed through the paperwork that Kimberly use to handle for him. Now he had to share an administrative assistant with four Section Chiefs. The new male assistant totally lacked the multitasking skills of the previous female assistants Skinner had used. He ended up spending many late hours in the office just trying to keep ahead of the weekly paperwork.

***

Viva Towers  
Friday, December 11  
9:15 p.m.

By the time Skinner arrived home well after 9:00 p.m. He was glad it was Friday, although, he was planning on working at home this weekend, but he did plan on sleeping in late tomorrow.

Mulder was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fireplace with an open folder forgotten in his lap as he gazed thoughtfully into the flames. Only when Skinner walked over and stood in front of him did he tear his eyes away from the fire. Looking up, he met Skinner's eyes. "Hi, you're late. I saved you some dinner, would you like me to heat it up for you?" Mulder felt a little embarrassed about losing his temper in Skinner's office this morning.

"No, I can get it myself . . . stay there." He knelt down in front of Mulder and using his fingers to tilt his chin up, he kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower first." He stood taking in his lover's appearance. Fox was barefoot and wore soft sweat pants and a T-shirt, and the fire cast a sexy warm glow on his pale skin.

Skinner took a very quick shower, when he came out of the steaming bathroom he decided to forgo his briefs and just slipped on a pair of sweatpants. He walked barefooted back downstairs. Mulder had left his position in front of the fireplace and had gone in the kitchen to reheat dinner for him: meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. He noticed the kitchen was spotless. His lover usually left the dishes for him, but he sensed Mulder was trying to make peace after this morning.

They still hadn't worked through all the differences that living together had brought out. While he was meticulously neat, Mulder had the tendency to accumulate clutter wherever he went. They finally came to an agreement about his sunflower seed habit and had placed empty bowls in the living room and bedroom for him to throw the shells into. Since Mulder was doing a majority of the cooking, he started doing most of the daily housework and they shared the laundry which they both hated doing.

Mulder brought over a couple of beers for them and sat to keep him company while he ate. "I'm sorry about springing going back into active field work on you, but I wasn't sure I'd re-qualify, and when I did, I was just too happy to think that you might not approve."

"It's been less than three weeks since Henderson abducted you and we still haven't found him. I don't like the idea of you being unprotected in some motel room halfway across the country from me." Skinner poured some catsup over the thick slice of meatloaf on his plate and took a bite.

"Walter, I won't be unprotected, there is Agent Anderson and A.D. Murphy is also is assigning two other agents from the VICAP. He understands my special circumstances, and he feels my skills as an agent merit the expense of assigning me three partners."

"Fox, I don't trust anyone except myself to protect you, but if this is really that important to you I won't stand in your way. I do want the names of the other two agents Murphy is assigning to you." He looked up with resignation at his lover, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument and decided to give in.

Mulder smiled at him relieved, he thought his lover would have put up more of a fight. "Thanks. I'm going to check on the fire, why don't you join me when you finish eating." Mulder leaned in and kissed him, licking the catsup off the side of his mouth.

"I'd love to join you," Skinner said, squeezing Mulder's buttock to let him know what he planned on doing when he joined him.

Mulder grinned wickedly at him before leaving the kitchen. Instead of going to the living room, he went to the linen closet and removed a large quilt which he brought back and spread out before the fireplace. He put two more logs on the fire before he slipped out of his clothing and laid down on the quilt in front of the blazing fire. He let the warm heat from the fire wash over his naked body enjoying the popping and crackling noise and the smell of the wood burning.

He no longer had an unreasonable fear of fires, especially self-contained fires. Now, if the room was to catch on fire, that would be another story.

Skinner finished eating then rinsed his plate before putting it into the dishwasher. He headed into the living room and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his lover's beautiful naked body stretched out in front of the blazing fire. Mulder lay on his side with his back to Skinner. He had an arm tucked under his head and one leg bent up toward his chest, the other leg was straight, and his pose said 'fuck me'. The warm glow of the fire emphasized the elegant curves of his body: the long graceful curve of his back, his firm runner's ass, and long lean legs that ended in perfect shaped feet.

Skinner walked over and stared down at his lover feeling the heat from the fireplace against the front of his body. He reached down and peeled the pants down his muscular legs releasing his hard cock. Mulder glanced up at him licking his lips in anticipation and ran a hand over his body caressing himself from his nipples down to his groin. Skinner sank down onto his knees removing Mulder's hand and replacing it with his own, he placed a knee between his lover's parted legs feeling the warm skin against his thigh. His hard erection brushed Mulder's hip as he bent over him to claim his mouth in a long exploring kiss.

They moaned into each other's mouths, their shared passion burned as hot as the fire before them. Breaking the kiss, Skinner laid down, spooning his length against his lover's back, putting his leg on top of Mulder's and pressing his cock into the crack of the younger man's ass as he bent over Mulder claiming his mouth again. He broke the kiss and lay cheek-to-cheek with Mulder staring into the flames as his hand stroked over his lover's chest. He brushed his fingernails against Mulder's nipples, scraping and rubbing them, never taking his eyes off the fire or lifting his cheek as he heard his lover moan with arousal and arched back against him.

Skinner moved his hand down rubbing his lover's flat abs he caressed over Mulder's bellybutton feeling his soft pubic hair that trailed down to his fully erect cock. He took considerable pleasure in holding and stroking him. Feeling the hard length of him in his hand, Mulder was slightly larger than he was, and he wanted to feel Mulder's cock possessing his body, but he hadn't been able to give that part of himself to his lover, yet. Soon . . . he kept promising himself.

"Walter, please . . ." Mulder moaned, pushing back against him.

"Lube," Skinner commanded, knowing only one word would suffice. Upstairs in the bedroom, the bedside table drawer opened on its own and a small bottle of lubricant floated out and headed down the stairs, and it dropped into Skinner's waiting hand.

Mulder started to chuckle. "Lube. God, Walter, why don't you put your powers to some real productive use like getting me some Chinese takeout. I haven't had moo shu pork in over ten months," he quipped.

"If you're really good, I'll consider it," Skinner murmured, letting his hand stroke and caress Mulder's ass. His nose nuzzled behind his lover's ear breathing in his pleasant scent as he sucked on his lobe, nipping it gently.

Mulder sighed happily when Skinner's lubed finger finally slipped into him. He arched his neck back, allowing his lover to suck on his long graceful throat. He reached a hand up to hold Skinner's mouth in place, wanting him to leave his mark on him, but knowing it wouldn't last longer than a few hours. "Oh, please," he begged.

Skinner slipped another finger into him and proceeded to stretch him, driving him insane with desire as he purposely brushed against his prostate. The older man's other hand reached over his hip and stroked his hard, weeping cock, spreading pre-ejaculate over its velvet length. Mulder turned his head and captured the older man's mouth in a deep passionate kiss.

Skinner removed his fingers from the younger man's ass and replaced them with his cock and pushed in. Mulder was too distracted by his lover's hand caressing and stroking him that he didn't notice until the bulbous head popped inside him. He gasped into Skinner's mouth at the initial pain then pushed back to welcome more of his lover's penis into his body.

Skinner eased his cock slowly in until it was fully imbedded in his lover's beautiful body, he felt his heavy balls come to rest against those of his lover. "Fox, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before in my life." He hugged Mulder close against his chest not wanting to break contact by moving, yet. He enjoyed the hot silky feeling of being sheathed in his lover's warm body as he buried his nose in the younger man's thick hair breathing in his sweet musky scent.

Mulder placed his hands over Skinner's enjoying the warmth of his lover's naked length covering his whole body. He loved feeling Skinner's heart beating against his back and his hot breath against his neck as the older man's cock throbbed deep within him. He had never been this close to, or trusting of, anyone before in his life.

"Walter, I love you," Mulder confessed for the very first time.

Skinner paused as he licked behind his lover's ear, not sure if he heard him correctly. "Fox, would you please repeat that."

Mulder turned his head as Skinner shifted and leaned to rest a hand on the floor to support his weight, so that they could look into each other's eyes. "I love you," Mulder whispered softly.

Skinner smiled happily and sealed his lips over Mulder's, kissing him passionately. He was overcome with joy; those three words made him the happiest man alive. He had never expected to hear those words from Fox Mulder's lips.

"Mm, Walter, I don't want to interrupt our Kodak moment, but can we move a little." Mulder pushed his ass back indicating to his lover that he was ready.

"Anything for you, Lover," he murmured and pulled his cock out part way then slowly pushed it back in. He slowly increased the length and speed of his thrusts. Mulder pushed back matching the rhythm he had set as sweat glistened and dripped off their bodies. The light from the fire danced over their entwined bodies as they moved in sync with each other. The crackling and popping sounds coming from the fireplace offset the sound of their flesh slapping together each time Skinner drove his thrust home. Skinner reached a hand over Mulder's hip and proceeded to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

The pressure from his lover's thick cock opening and filling him became too much for Mulder and he came hard into Skinner's stroking hand spurting onto his own chest and belly. His rectal muscles contracted around the older man's cock slowing his thrusting down briefly. Skinner increased the speed and force of his thrusts after his lover's orgasm died down, desperately wanting to join him.

Mulder lay quietly sated enjoying the feel of Skinner thrusting into his placid body. The long strokes went deep into his rectum opening and stretching him, he felt his anal muscles clenching around the hard cock with each in and out thrust. Each time his lover's cock bumped against his prostate it sent renewed shivers through him.

Skinner finally felt his balls tightening and creeping up as he thrust in one last time and poured out his passion into his lover's body. Mulder moaned when he felt Skinner's hot release shooting into him and he tightened his anal muscles making his older lover cry out with pleasure.

Skinner collapsed and took a few moments to recapture his breath before gently pulling out of his lover's body. He turned Mulder over so he lay on his back underneath him and proceeded to devour his mouth starting with that irresistible pouty lower lip. His young lover wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and returned the kiss. They spent the next hour petting, kissing, and touching every part of each other until exhausted, they fell asleep curled together in a warm embrace in front the fireplace.

***

Viva Towers  
Saturday, December 12  
6:20 p.m.

It had been two weeks since he had started the caretaker's job and Krycek was bored out of his mind. The only highlight to his day was when Mulder came down to visit or to workout with him. They had started swimming laps together, pacing each other. Being so close to him, and seeing that beautiful body without being allowed to touch him was driving Krycek crazy. He wanted more than just Mulder's friendship. He planned on having a talk with Fox when he saw him tonight and lay out his feeling for him.

There was a sharp knock at his door, and Mulder walked in. Krycek smiled at him. "Fox, you're early."

"Walter brought home his yearly budget to do over the weekend, I thought it was a good time to escape before he drafted me into helping." Mulder walked into the kitchen and placed the large bag he was carrying on the counter. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No. What did you bring?" Krycek questioned, looking over his shoulder. "Please, tell me that's what I think it is!"

"Yep, authentic Chinese takeout, we have kung po shrimp, spring rolls, sesame chicken, beef with broccoli, dim sum, and fried rice." Mulder listed off as he pulled each of the white takeout containers from the bag.

Krycek grinned happily, it had been a long time since he had Chinese takeout, and he knew how hard it was to get. "Let's eat in the living room, we can put on the movie I picked up."

They carried the containers into the living room and put them down on the coffee table. Krycek pulled apart one of the pairs of wooden chopsticks as he turned on the TV and slide the video in the VCR. They sat on the sofa not bothering to get plates, they just passed the cartons back and forth, while laughing and joking their way through 'MST3000 the Movie.'

Mulder enjoyed Krycek's company, they were close to the same age and both had been through hell and back over the last six years. They had seen and experienced things that would have broken lesser men.

When the movie was over they leaned back on the sofa still joking over different parts of the movie. Krycek decided there was no time like the present, to tell Mulder how he felt about him. "Fox, I need to tell you something." He turned to face him leaning over he pulled Mulder's hand into his lap. "I've been in love with you for a long time and I would like you to come back to Russia with me."

Mulder looked sadly into his eyes. "I can't, Alex. I'm in love with Walter. I'm sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry, but for the life of me I can't see what you see in Walter Skinner. Fox, I'm not about to give up, I've wanted you for far too long to let you go easily, and I know you want me, too. I'm willing to wait . . . forever if need be, because like you, I'm also an immortal and time means nothing." Krycek had no intention of waiting that long, but it sounded good. Now he just had to trick Skinner into exposing his part in the conspiracy in front of Mulder.

"You don't understand, Alex. I need Walter he has always been there for me * protected me* *supported me* *believed in me* and *loved me* when no one else did. Not even Scully. You'll be wasting your time waiting for me. I will never leave Walter!" There was so much loyalty and conviction in Mulder's eyes it almost made Krycek change his mind about exposing Skinner's past to him. It was bound to seriously hurt him, but it would drive Mulder into his arms and that was what mattered most.

"I'm sorry, Fox, I know he means a lot to you. I won't come between you and Skinner. I'll be leaving soon, but I want you to know if you ever change your mind, I'll always be waiting for you." Krycek leaned in and softly kissed Mulder on the lips.

Mulder was sad, he had never had many friends and he had started to consider Krycek one. Now he was leaving and he'd probably never see him again. "I wish you didn't have to leave, Alex. I'm going to miss you."

"It's for the best, Fox, it's too hard for me to be around you and not be able to touch you the way I want." Krycek walked over and turned off the TV keeping his back to Mulder.

"Alex, I better leave now." Mulder went dejectedly out the door and headed toward the elevator. He rode up to his floor with an empty feeling inside, every time he got close to someone they left or betrayed him. Except Walter, he knew he could always rely on Walter to be there for him. He wondered what Krycek had meant by saying he was also an immortal, was it possible that men with the sorcerer mutation had immortality, too?

Krycek looked at the closed door to his apartment and licked his lips remembering Mulder's taste. He had to act fast. After reading Mulder's thoughts during the last two weeks, he discovered Skinner had picked up the sorcerer strain of the mutation, and that Mulder was helping Skinner practice using his new abilities. It was only a matter of time before Skinner became as good as he was. He had to get Mulder away from him before that happened.

***

Viva Towers  
Saturday, December 19  
10:30 a.m.

Mulder had gotten a late start on the morning; he didn't arrive until late last night from his first out of town assignment. He needed a refreshing swim. When he walked into the pool area, he was surprised to see the pool full of screaming kids. So much for a quiet morning swim. Skinner was lifting weights in the exercise room, so he decided to join him instead.

Alex Krycek walked purposefully into the exercise room, his bags were packed and in the car, it had a full tank of gas, and he had checked the car tires. Now all that remained was to collect Mulder.

The only person in the room was Walter Skinner dressed in shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt. His muscular biceps bulged and strained as he effortlessly lifted the hundred and fifty pound weights on the bench press. Sweat stuck his shirt to his body showing off his well toned chest and flat, hard stomach.

"Skinner." Skinner glared over at Krycek as he set the weights down.

"What is it, Krycek."

"I just wanted you to know that I was leaving, and to congratulate you on the excellent snow job you've preformed on Mulder. He seriously thinks you really care about him." Krycek watched as Skinner's face reddened with rage.

"What are you getting at, Krycek? You know I love Fox, you're up to something and I want to know what it is."

"No. I'm not up to anything. I'm genuinely amazed that you have been able to fool him for all these years. What do you think he would say if he knew it was you, who recommended Scully's abduction or that it was you, who shot his father through the bathroom window."

Mulder stood unseen and frozen in the doorway, he had only heard Krycek's last sentence. He felt the floor dropping out from under his feet and held onto the door to keep from falling as he waited with trepidation for Skinner's response to Krycek's accusations.

"Killing that SOB was necessary and I have absolutely no regrets about it! Now, I suggest you get your butt out of here, Krycek!" No, he wasn't sorry about putting a bullet through Bill Mulder's head. He had read all the reports on how the man had abused his son over the years. The broken leg, dislocated shoulder, fractured ribs, concussion, and all the bumps and bruises, not to mention the mental anguish. He did regret his involvement in Scully's abduction and had tried to make amends by reselling himself to them for the cure to her cancer.

He heard a soft gasp from the doorway and turned to see Mulder standing there with look of pure misery on his beautiful face. "How could you do this to me? Was it all lies?" Mulder was shaking as he stepped into the room waiting for Skinner to answer him.

Skinner tried to rise off the bench, but he found himself unable to move an inch. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"So, you don't deny it!" Mulder glared at him with red-rimmed eyes filled with hate and pain.

"Fox, I'm leaving in a few minutes, if you want, you can come with me. Why don't you go upstairs and pack your bags and bring them down to my car and I'll meet you there." Krycek only had to push Mulder a little to get him to move and do what he wanted.

Mulder fled the room in a rage, avoiding the elevator he ran up the seventeen flights to the condo. Once inside, he went about gathering his things. He tried to keep his mind blank not wanting to breakdown, he could do that later when he was away from here. His hands were shaking as he threw his clothes into his suitcases. His heart was breaking as his whole world shattered around him and a solitary tear made its way silently down his cheek.

***

Skinner looked at Krycek with pure hatred. He was still unable to move or speak.

Krycek stood in front of him and smiled. "Don't worry about Fox, I'll take good care of him. I'll even see that he gets over you, which shouldn't be too hard, now that he despises you. Too bad you didn't have more practice, you might have been able to break the hold I have on you." Krycek patted his cheek, he waited until he felt Mulder at his car, before he turned around and left the room. He retained the control he had over Skinner, it wouldn't do for him to break free too soon and follow them.

Mulder was sitting quietly on the passenger side when he climbed into the car. He hurriedly started it and drove out of the garage. He had until nightfall to put as much distance between Mulder and Skinner as possible. It wouldn't be good if Skinner had a chance to mind-link with Mulder.

He would drive back to Miami and take the boat back to Cuba then they would get on the first flight to Russia.

"Alex, I need to talk to Scully . . . would you please head for Boulder,

Colorado?" Mulder murmured softly, he had taken the time to put on a pair of black jeans and was wearing his black leather jacket. He huddled against the car door, hugging himself around his ribs, looking extremely pale in the bright sunlight.

"Fox, I think it would be better if we left the country for a while, you need to get away from here. Skinner has become obsessed with you and he will try to force you to return to him."

Mulder looked at him with anguished eyes. "If you won't take me there, then I'll find my own way. Let me out at the corner."

"No. I'll take you, but I thought you weren't allowed to see her. Weren't they only letting family members in?" Damn, he wanted to get the hell out of this country.

"I'll get in . . . just get me there, please."

***

When Skinner regained control over his body, he immediately raced down to the underground garage . . . there was no sign of his lover. He felt the room spinning and found himself sliding down onto the cold cement floor, his stomach was doing flips, and he leaned over and vomited. He tried desperately to reach out with his mind to contact Mulder, but he couldn't reach him, he was already out of range. "Damn you, Krycek!" he moaned, wiping tears from his face with the bottom of his T-shirt.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 5  
Broken Hearts

by Jo B  


* * *

***

Blue Village Inn  
Huntington, West Virginia  
Saturday, December 19  
5:30 p.m.

Alex Krycek closed and bolted the sturdy metal door to their motel room. He then went over and glanced out the barred window into the setting sun before shutting the drapes. He was happy he had found a motel that had added security measures to the rooms, including motion detectors and floodlights. He did not want to be distracted tonight of all nights, by having to stand guard against a possible ghoul attack.

He looked over at Fox Mulder with concern. The agent had not said one word since asking to be driven to Colorado. They were still a fair distance from their destination, and they would have to travel cautiously, as there was a manhunt on for them. He had expected Skinner to get the police involved, so he was not too surprised when a state trooper pulled them over. Luckily, it did not require too much power to convince the cop that he had never seen them.

They dumped the car just outside of D.C. and acquired a white van that blended nicely with the winter landscape. Before pulling back on the freeway, Krycek stopped at a hunting and camping store for supplies, picking up a large cooler, an insulated sleeping bag, pillows, and ammunition for both his and Mulder's guns.

When they arrived at the Blue Village Inn, Mulder waited in the van while he got them a room with one king-sized bed. He was not going to take no for an answer tonight, he'd waited too many years, and besides, having sex would get Mulder's mind off Skinner.

"You've known about Skinner all along haven't you? Why didn't you tell me, Alex?" Mulder looked up at him, his hazel eyes holding no clue to his thoughts. When Krycek tried to read the agent's mind he found it blocked.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Fox."

"If that were the case . . . why did you set up that scene in the exercise room this morning?" At Krycek's shocked expression, he continued, "Alex, did you think I wouldn't have figured it out? I'm a fucking FBI agent for god's sake!" Tears started to make their way down his cheeks.

"Fox, I'm sorry . . . I couldn't come right out and tell you. Would you have believed me? You needed to hear it from Skinner's lips yourself." Krycek walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Mulder's slim waist. "I really didn't want to hurt you."

Mulder grabbed Krycek's head between both his hands and brought his mouth over Krycek's in a brutally bruising kiss. "Is this what you want *sex* do you want to fuck me?" Mulder hissed into his mouth, "that's the really reason, isn't it?"

"Fox, goddamnit! I was truthful with you before! I'm in love with you, and yes, I did it on purpose! Fuck it! I did it because I realized the only way you would leave Skinner was by knowing the truth about him. And, you'd always have your doubts unless you heard it from Skinner's own lips!"

Mulder gazed into those dark, soulful, green eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. "I can never love you, Alex," he murmured sadly. Walter Skinner still had his heart and he could never give it to another man without first getting it back from him.

"I'd settle for your friendship." Krycek caressed Mulder's tear-dampened cheek with his fingers then gently kissed him, sucking on Mulder's sexy bottom lip.

Mulder wanted to fill the emptiness inside him, and Krycek was offering him a way of doing that. He responded by kissing Krycek back softly this time, concentrating on the feel, smell, and taste of the other man. He was not as large as Skinner . . . about his own size, but stockier, and he smelled wonderful, almost intoxicating. That made Mulder realize that he still needed his anti-pheromone shot. Then he decided *fuck* the shot. He wanted Krycek to lose control tonight; he wanted to be fucked hard, hoping that it would help him forget.

"You never answered me, Alex. Do you want to fuck me?" Mulder purred, locking his arms around the younger man's neck and gazing seductively into his eyes.

"No . . . I want you to fuck me . . . later . . . I'll make love to you," Krycek breathed. Running his fingers through the FBI man's thick, silky, brown hair, he tilted his head for another long, wet, exploring kiss. Mulder tasted remarkable -- fresh -- pure -- exotic, it must be from his mutation, Krycek decided. Maybe no bad bacteria could survive in his body. Even the musky scent Mulder gave off was sweet and erotic. Damn, sniffing him was very arousing.

He lowered his hands to pull Mulder's T-shirt free from his jeans, rubbing his growing erection back and forth against the hardening bulge in the agent's pants. He pulled the T-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor, running his hands over the smooth skin on Mulder's back. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the side of the agent's graceful neck. Through his tongue on the older man's throat, he felt his pulse rate quicken and renewed his efforts.

Krycek's short black hair tickled Mulder under his chin and against his shoulder, the agent ran his hands over Krycek's close-cropped head of hair. "Stupid ass haircut."

Krycek nipped him. "We can't all have you silky locks," he purred, then soothed the bite with his tongue. He raked his nails over the agent's nipples, eliciting a gasp from Mulder. "Sensitive?" He brought his mouth over a nipple sucking, nipping, and licking it before moving on to its twin.

"Very, don't stop," Mulder moaned, holding the younger man's head against his chest.

"Mm, good." Krycek continued to torment the agent's nipples while his hands wandered down to unfasten Mulder's pants. He first removed the hip holster clipped to the pants dropping it on top of the agent's crumpled T-shirt. He then pulled the zipper down and pushed the tight black jeans down Mulder's long legs, never taking his mouth off the FBI man's body.

"Ambrosia."

"What?"

"The way you taste and smell," Krycek murmured, licking down to Mulder's bellybutton. Inserting the tip of his tongue into it, he pushed in hard. The older man gasped at the sudden discomfort, backing away until the younger man's grabbed his hips, holding him still.

Krycek had sunk to his knees. Reaching down, he pulled Mulder's shoes and socks off and removed the ankle holster. Then he peeled the jeans the rest of the way down his long beautiful legs, and the agent stepped out of them, kicking them out of the way.

Mulder now had on only a pair of gray silk boxers, and Krycek ran his hand over the soft fabric, caressing the large bulge inside. He slowly ran his fingers through the waistband and pulled them down over the slim hips and large erection, letting them fall to the ground. Krycek leaned back and took in Mulder's totally aroused body -- perfection.

Krycek put his hand around the agent's fully erect cock. He was looking forward to having this large cock inside of him; he'd never been with anyone as big as Mulder before. Pre-ejaculate glistened on the tip as he stroked him. The agent thrust into his hand, and Krycek lowered his lips over the velvet head licking the pre-cum from it. "Mm, delicious," he purred, before taking as much of Mulder's thick length into his mouth as he could. He raked his teeth over him as he pulled out then plunged back down deep-throating him. He kept up the delicious torment; he nudged the urethra opening with the tip of his tongue as he was pulling out.

Mulder let out a cry as his sacs tightened up, and he felt himself about to come. Krycek immediately stopped -- he didn't want it to be over before he could get the agent's cock inside of him. Afterwards, he planned on spending the rest of the night slowly fucking Fox. It was a good thing they had a sleeping bag in the van, because Mulder would need his sleep tomorrow. Since he caught the sorcerer mutation, Krycek found he didn't require as much sleep, his body seemed to pull in energy from the world around him -- replenishing him.

Krycek stood up and kissed Mulder passionately, letting the other man taste himself. He rubbed his fully clothed body against the agent's warm naked one.

"Please," Mulder begged, the mere contact was going to make him come. He quickly grabbed Krycek's shirt and pulled it from his body, tearing it. The younger man caught on and quickly struggled out of the rest of his clothing.

Krycek pulled Mulder to him and they shared another deep kiss, he looked over the agent's shoulder at his bag, watching as it opened and a tube of KY floated to him. "C'mon, I want you to fuck me," he murmured. Guiding Mulder over to the bed, he pulled down the covers.

Mulder licked his lips eagerly, he had never fucked a man before and the last time he had sex with a woman was four years ago. He had brought it up to Skinner a couple of times, but the older man kept putting him off, now he knew why. It was because Skinner was only using him for sex and had never really loved him, that it was all a lie.

Krycek laid on his back in the center of the king-size bed, giving Mulder a sultry look as he seductively spread his legs apart. The agent quickly climbed onto the bed and over to the younger man, kneeling between his legs. Krycek handed him the tube of lubricant, which Mulder placed down next to the younger man's hip. Not yet, it was his turn to explore Krycek's body.

Mulder let his hands roam all over the younger man's hard body, marveling at Krycek's sturdy build. Where he had the long lean muscles of a runner and a swimmer, the younger man had the hard build of a boxer or weightlifter. His skin had a different feel to it than Skinner's, Krycek didn't have as much body hair as the A.D., and his old lover even had soft hair covering his back. Mulder shook his head to clear his thoughts as depression started to creep into his mood, he had loved the way Walter had felt, smelled, and tasted.

His mood was replaced by anger over being betrayed and what an unsuspecting fool he had been. He wondered if Skinner had a good laugh over what a trusting sap he was each time he allowed the bastard to fuck him.

"Fox, stop!" Mulder startled, he looked where his nails were digging into the other man's waist drawing blood. He quickly removed his hands and sat back.

"Shit, Alex . . . I'm sorry." Mulder delicately placed his hands over the injury to sooth it, as he did, a golden glow came from his palms and a warm tingly sensation went throughout his body, when he removed his hands the damaged skin on Krycek's waist had been healed.

"How long have you been able to do that, Fox?" Krycek looked at him surprised.

"This has never happened before . . . I don't know what to make of it. Are you sure it wasn't coming from you, Alex?" He had a worried look on his beautiful face as he studied the healed skin, then studied his hands.

"No . . . it was coming from you. I don't have the ability to heal and I haven't heard of anyone with the sorcerer mutation that does. Maybe it's part of your mutation and you never had the opportunity to use it until now. We'll have to see what else you can do later, but right now I want to continue where we left off." He pulled Mulder back into his arms, kissing him he rubbed their groins together, the friction made both men hard again.

Mulder broke the kiss, and he trailed his lips down to Krycek's shoulder and moved down his arm where he licked a large ragged scar on his upper arm. Krycek had almost lost his arm in the Tunguska woods when a group of men tried to cut it off. Luckily, Russian soldiers rescued him in time, but not before some major damage had been done, he had spent three months in a hospital in St. Petersburg recovering and going through rigorous therapy sessions to regain the use of his arm.

Mulder's mouth roamed every inch of Krycek's body, making a mental note of all the younger man's erogenous zones. He sat back watching Krycek pant heavily then he slowly picked up the tube of KY squirting a small amount in his hand to warm. He placed one of Krycek's long legs over his shoulder spreading his buttocks he easily inserted a finger into his puckered opening. He wondered how many lovers the younger man had had in his life.

He inserted another finger pushing the lube in deep; Krycek started rocking forward fucking himself on the agent's fingers. "That's enough . . . I want you in me . . . now!" Mulder's scent was making him lose control and he knew that if Mulder weren't fucking him soon, he would throw the FBI man down and fuck the daylights out of him.

Mulder read the inflamed look in Krycek's eyes and with in one graceful movement he replaced his fingers with his cock and smoothly entered him. Krycek thrust up with his hips forcing all of Mulder's thick length into him, the agent gasped at how hot and silky the younger man was inside.

Krycek had placed his other leg on his lover's shoulder and started working himself up and down on Mulder's cock. Mulder reached over and squeezed Krycek's balls forcing him to stop and raised one eyebrow at Krycek's moan of discomfort. "I really would like to participate too, Alex. If you don't mind!" He waited for Krycek to settle down before he started to slowly thrust in and out of his hot body.

After he had built up a rhythm he removed his hand from Krycek's balls and started stroking the younger man's cock in time with his thrusts, Krycek started to match the agent thrust for thrust. Soon, both their bodies were glistening with sweat; Mulder felt the muscles in Krycek's ass constricting around him. He had never felt anything so stimulating and he came harder than he had ever come before in his life. His brain went blank for a moment and he vaguely remembered hearing Krycek screaming his name as he also came.

When he regained consciousness, he was lying cradled in Krycek's arms; the younger man was gazing lovingly down at him. "I thought I lost you there for a moment, my love." He leaned down and thoroughly kissed Mulder, feeling himself growing hard, again. "Let's grab a shower, then I'm going to make love to you."

***

Walter Skinner's Condo

Saturday, December 19

10:30 p.m.

Walter Skinner felt his whole world falling apart, the need to find his lover was all that kept him going. He had finally convinced the FBI and Police that Alex (rat-bastard) Krycek had the sorcerer mutation and had manipulated Fox Mulder's mind so he would leave with him. An all points bulletin had gone out nationwide to be on the lookout for either of the men.

He wanted to assist in the search, but knew it would be better for him to wait for word. That didn't mean he couldn't search for leads on his own, besides, he needed to talk to someone, a friend of Mulder's and bare his soul to that man. He would call Mulder's friend Frohike. Mulder had the man over for Thanksgiving, and they seemed to be very close. He found out later from his lover that all three men he had invited worked for an underground publication called 'The Magic Bullet'. He did his own secret investigation on the group of conspiracy theorists, and found them relatively harmless, although many government agencies viewed them with a combination of disdain and dread.

He went over to his desk and dug out his thick address book, where he had written down their phone number, which hadn't been easy to obtain. They turned out to be even more paranoid then his lover had been, even on his worse days. He sat at the desk and picked up the telephone dialing the number.

"Lone Gunmen." The man at other end answered.

"This is Walter Skinner, I would like to speak with Mr. Frohike."

"Speaking. What can I do for you, A.D. Skinner?"

"Agent Mulder has been tricked into leaving with his ex-partner. As Mulder's friend, I would like to get your opinions on some of the circumstances surrounding his leaving." Skinner kept it matter of fact, not wanting to tell the man that he wanted to use him as a confessor of his past sins.

"We've been following the police reports, has there been any word on Mulder?"

"No."

"I can meet with you tomorrow morning. I'll be at your condo at nine o'clock if that fits in your schedule."

"Nine o'clock would be fine, thank you. I'll see you then." Skinner hung up the phone and gave a heavy sigh.

He tiredly shrugged out of the suit he had put on, after his workout, to meet with the FBI and police. He unclipped the gun from his belt placing it on the dresser then he hung his suit in the closet tossing his underwear in the hamper next to the dresser.

He walked into the bathroom looking sadly over at Mulder's side of the dual sinks -- he had taken his shaving gear. Skinner remembered all the mornings they shaved together in companionable silence. He enjoyed watching the younger man shave, revealing his smooth soft skin from underneath the rough stubble.

He turned on the shower, waiting briefly for the temperature to get to a comfortable level before stepping in. He hardly took showers alone anymore and found himself drowning in memories. He couldn't believe how happy he was this morning, waking up finding Mulder cuddled in his arms. His lover had returned sometime during the night from his first out of town case since they had started living together. They had spent three long days and nights apart.

He woke Mulder up by making slow love to him, burying himself deep within his lover's sleep warmed body. They spent twenty minutes, not moving, joined together wrapped in each other's warmth.

Skinner finished his shower. After drying himself, he pulled on a pair of old sweats and climbed into his large empty bed. Shivering as his skin made contact with the cold sheets, he reached over and pulled Mulder's pillow into his arms. Burying his nose into it, he breathed in his lover's scent and then broke into tears, sobbing loudly into the pillow.

***

Blue Village Inn

Huntington, West Virginia

Sunday, December 20

6:50 a.m.

Mulder had just drifted off to sleep, when he felt Krycek shaking him awake. "C'mon, love, I want to get back on the road. We only have twelve hours before the next curfew." Krycek handed him a cup of steaming coffee that he had picked up from the coffee shop on the corner. He had already taken their stuff out to the van and had pulled out a clean set of clothes for Mulder to wear.

Mulder moaned exhaustedly, sipping the fragrant coffee as he untangled himself from the sheets, careful not to spill the hot beverage. He sat up gingerly and placed his feet on the floor. He inspected his body, at least what he could see of it, the cum that had trailed down his legs was gone. He'd vaguely recalled Krycek gently cleaning him early this morning. "Where's my bag?" he yawned.

"Out in the van. I pulled out some clothes for you to wear."

"There's something I need you to do for me, Alex." He started to pull on his clothing. "I require a shot twice a day, my medication is in my bag. I have enough to last me two weeks then I will have to get more from Doctor Harris. The thing is, I need you to give it to me, I'm not able to give myself a shot."

"Medication . . . what's it for? I thought you were in perfect health," Krycek asked worriedly.

"I am in perfect health. It's an anti-pheromone drug. My body produces an excess amount of sexual pheromones. Didn't you think it was strange that you had a hard on all night, and you couldn't stop fucking me?"

"For your information, lover, I would have fucked you all night long even if you had taken your medication." Krycek kissed him hard, tasting the coffee on his breath. "I'll give you your shot in the van, we wouldn't want you to start a riot when we stop for gas."

"Thanks, Alex," Mulder sighed, remembering all the mornings Walter gave him his shot, and how gentle the older man had been. He felt himself quickly losing control over his emotions and rushed into the bathroom slamming the door. He didn't want to cry in front of Krycek, he didn't understand why he felt guilty about having sex with him. He was the one betrayed and lied to, but he was still in love with Walter Skinner, and he needed to get over him.

He turned on the sink and washed the hot tears from his face. He would concentrate on his own pleasures, and not allow his feelings to be held hostage by the man who betrayed his trust and admitted to killing his father.

***

Viva Tower

Sunday, December 20

9:00 a.m.

Frohike arrived at Viva Tower at precisely nine o'clock in the morning and he buzzed the A.D.'s condominium. "Come up!" the voice boomed over the intercom and the lock on heavily barred doors clicked open.

He wasn't overly curious, he knew exactly why the A.D. wanted to see him. Although, he never saw himself as the type of person to whom someone would want to confess past sins. He rode the elevator up to the Skinner's floor, bored, the instant he stepped off the elevator he was hit in the foot by a fast moving object. "Ouch!" he cried out in pain, hopping up and down holding his injured foot.

"Sorry, mister," a little boy said sheepishly.

There were three boys around the age of seven, who had turned the long hallway into an obstacle course for racing radio control cars.

"S'kay," Frohike wheezed out as he limped down to the A.D.'s door at the end of the long hallway and rang the bell.

The door was answered immediately. "Please, come in, Mr. Frohike, thank you for coming."

Frohike stared in shock at the appearance of the man before him. The A.D.'s eyes were red and puffy, he had obviously been crying, and he had dark bags under them from an obvious lack of sleep.

"No problem. Mulder is my best friend and I want to do whatever I can to help."

Skinner escorted him into the living room. "Please have a seat. Would you care for a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble." He glanced around the condo, it was immaculate, the opposite of the man before him.

Skinner walked into the kitchen and poured them each a mug of coffee, turning around he was surprised to find the small man had followed him, and had taken a seat at the kitchen table.

"I hope you don't mind, I'd rather talk in the kitchen," Frohike said, feeling more comfortable in this domestic setting than the sterile environment of the living room.

"No, I don't mind. Fox preferred having discussions in the kitchen. He said it was the last room in his families house where his father was likely to be, and he always felt a sense of safety there because of it." Skinner placed a mug of coffee in front of smaller man. "Cream or sugar?"

"Both."

Skinner placed a spoon along with a carton of half-an-half in front of the little man and pushed the sugar bowl over to him. He sat across from him, taking a sip from his own mug. "I don't know where to begin, so maybe I should start at the beginning." He sighed, watching the conspiracy expert spoon sugar into his cup. Maybe this was a mistake; the little troll couldn't possibly understand what he had gone through.

"Are you talking about when the Consortium first approached you to work for them or before that?" Frohike asked, taking in Skinner's shocked look.

"You . . . know about that?" he stammered.

"I know all about your history, A.D. Skinner, I only wish you had shared some of it with Mulder. So what happened, did Mulder find out on his own or did Krycek tell him?"

"Both, but it's a lot more involved than you think. You see, I killed Mulder's father." Skinner waited for the condemnation, but was shocked when Frohike stood up pulled out his wallet and tossed him a fifty.

"I told Langly when I found the man responsible for ridding the world of that fucking child-abuser, I would cough up fifty. How Mulder turned out to be so compassionate and sensitive after being raised by that bastard is a mystery to me."

Skinner relaxed, thinking that maybe this was a good idea after all. The little man seemed to be well informed. "After I returned home from Vietnam, I spent several months in the veteran's hospital. They did all they could for me, but they wouldn't cover the cost of cosmetic surgery to remove the scars from my body and face caused by the shrapnel. While I was in the hospital, a middle-aged man approached me offering to pay the cost of the plastic surgery and to send me to college, and all I had to do was some minor work for his organization at a future date. I was only twenty years old and very naïve at the time." Skinner took a long sip from his coffee mug.

"I agreed and was sent to College where I majored in law. I graduated in 1978 with a Bachelor of Laws degree, and went immediately into the FBI Training Academy at Quantico. After I graduated, I spent five years as a field agent before being promoted to the ASAC position in 1984 at the Chicago field office. I quickly climbed the ladder and in 1990 at the age of 40 became the youngest Assistant Director in the FBI." He got up and grabbed the coffeepot and refilled both their mugs.

"It was in the spring of 1994 that the consortium called in their marker." He hesitated. "They wanted me to rein in Special Agent Fox Mulder, control the types of cases he worked on and cover up any damaging evidence he stumbled upon. Section Chief Blevins was no longer able to effectively handle Mulder." Skinner rubbed his eyes taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I never personally met Fox Mulder before, I only heard about his spooky legend. I was half expecting an out-of-shape, disheveled, spaced out lunatic, but I was taken aback when a highly intelligent, impeccably groomed, handsome, young man wearing an obviously expensive designer suit showed up for our first meeting." Skinner smiled to himself at the memory and how hard it was for him to hide his attraction.

"I can honestly say by the end of that first meeting I was infatuated with Fox Mulder, but I was also envious of the relationship he had with Dana Scully. Unjustly, I started to view her as an obstacle and wanted to separate them. I had my opportunity after a high-level state department official was murdered, but that didn't stop Mulder and Scully from continuing to work together."

"I wanted to have her transferred to a remote field office, but was told the consortium had other plans for Agent Scully. I really should have put my foot down and ended my involvement with them, but I wanted her out of the picture. Mulder listened to her and I wanted to be the one he listened to."

"At that point, I was told that Mulder needed a new partner to keep an eye on him and I was ordered to assign Special Agent Alex Krycek to him. I despised the young man the moment I laid my eyes on him. It occurred to me immediately that they were trying to use Krycek to seduce Mulder, and I didn't want any part of that. I came right out and told that smoking bastard that I wanted no part to their schemes any longer and to find themselves another patsy."

"So you didn't order Scully's abduction?" Frohike asked, looking at the disheveled man.

"No. I didn't want to see her harmed that way. I suggested that she be removed from the picture by transferring her to some remote field office. As I said, they already had other plans for her that I knew nothing about." Skinner sighed realizing how lame that sounded. He should have done something to prevent Scully's abduction and he had been regretting it ever since.

"After she was taken, I did everything in my power to get her returned. It wasn't until I met with my original benefactor that we compromised, my silence for Agent Scully's return." Skinner got up and started pacing. "I didn't expect her to be returned in a coma and on the brink of death. Agent Mulder was barely holding it together, he blamed himself for Scully's condition, and I was afraid that if she died he would kill himself."

"He gave me his resignation, but I convinced him to stay. I should have taken it and ended his entanglement in their agenda."

"It's a good thing you didn't. I doubt if we we'd be alive now, having this conversation, if you had allowed Mulder to resign from the FBI."

Skinner gave him a weak smile. "Fox did finally break the conspiracy, in time to prevent the invasion. Too bad we couldn't have prevented the aliens from releasing the virus." He glanced at the clock. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to make a phone call." Skinner rose and left the room.

Frohike got up and went to the refrigerator, rummaging around. He pulled out some leftovers and set about making them an early lunch. Skinner looked as if he hadn't eaten anything in a while.

Skinner came back into the room twenty-minutes later as Frohike was just spooning the reheated stew into two bowls. He had already placed a plate of bread and butter on the table

Skinner glared at him. "Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, but I already have. Mulder and I used to get together once a month to cook, he was the only one that really appreciated my exotic cooking." The little man put the bowl of steaming stew in front of the A.D. "You aren't doing Mulder any good starving yourself. Catsup?" he asked, pulling the bottle out of the refrigerator.

"Sure," Skinner murmured, realizing there was still a lot he didn't know about his lover. "What did you and Fox use to cook?"

"We took turns selecting dishes: Greek, French, Japanese, Russian, you name it, we tried it. My personal favorite was when Mulder made a Sherrie lobster bisque followed by a herring and apple salad, for a main course shrimp Creole, and for dessert he made a charlotte russe. The gunmen are still raving about it, I haven't been able to cook anything as good since." Frohike grinned, taking a bite of the stew.

"That sounds really good."

"When we get Mulder back, you'll have to ask him to cook those recipes for you."

"If Fox comes back to me, I'll invite you and the rest of the Lone Gunmen over to celebrate with me." Skinner grinned at Frohike, starting to relax. So far, the little man didn't hold him responsible for any of his past sins.

"Why don't you explain to me what led up to your killing Bill Mulder."

"I had received word about the DAT tape from Cancerman and questioned Mulder about it, he attacked me in the hallway of the Hoover Building. I didn't know at the time that they were spiking his water with LSD." He frowned at the memory.

"A day later I was given a choice. Either I killed Bill Mulder or the Consortium takes Fox Mulder for a lab rat. For some reason, Fox was too valuable for them to kill, but the idea of them locking him away to experiment on . . . made my decision easy. I had no love for Bill Mulder, in fact, I totally despised the man for what he had done to his son." He took a small mouthful of stew, chewing it thoughtfully.

"When I arrived at the house, Mulder's car was already in the driveway. I crept up to the window and looked in, I saw Fox was seated on the sofa the old man was across from him. When Bill Mulder got up, I waited patiently, and when the light went on in the bathroom I crept over to that window. Looking in, I spotted Alex Krycek hiding in the shower. The old man had pulled out a bottle of pills from the medicine cabinet. I took aim and the moment he faced the window, I shot him, and took off immediately. I knew Krycek had spotted me, but I wasn't concerned. I knew he would run, instead of chancing Mulder finding him with his dad's body."

"It was the next day that Scully had dropped off evidence that someone had been lacing the water supply in Mulder's apartment building with LSD. Then both she and Mulder disappeared, and the next I heard was that he had been killed in New Mexico. The smoking bastard came by my office three days later wanting to make a deal, if I would kill Agent Scully he would return Fox Mulder to me alive."

"I didn't believe him, but I knew someone would try to kill Dana Scully so I went to warn her. We had a nice little get together in Mulder's apartment; our guns trained on each other, when all of a sudden Fox burst through the door. He was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and it was then and there I broke all ties with the consortium. Fox was alive and healthy. No longer was I willing to do anything ever again that would betray his trust." Skinner sat back. He felt drained, he had never told anyone about this part of his life before.

"What are you doing to find Mulder?"

"We figured that Krycek will try to return to Russia with him, so we've tightened the borders."

"No, that's not where they're going."

"What do you mean . . . of course they're going to Russia. Krycek wouldn't chance remaining in this country."

"You're talking about Krycek, what you haven't considered was Mulder, he does have a mind of his own if you haven't noticed? He is not about to leave this country, no matter how betrayed he must feel."

"Where would Fox go? He has no family left and you and the other gunmen are his only close friends . . . shit! Scully! He'd try to see Dana Scully." Skinner grinned; he was starting to have faith that he would able to catch up to his lover.

"Bingo." Frohike grinned back.

Skinner walked over to the phone and dialed the airport. "When is the next flight for Denver leaving?" He wrote down the information and headed out of the room to pack.

"What time is our flight?" Frohike called, stopping Skinner dead in his tracks.

"You're coming with me?"

"Don't you think it would be in your best interest? Mulder isn't about to sit still and listen to you, and you need someone that could talk some sense into him. Of course, you are going to have to pay for my flight, meals, and hotel room." The little man grinned at the discomfort showing on the A.D.'s face.

"Of course, what was I thinking, the flight takes off at one o'clock this afternoon. I'll meet you at the airport at United Airlines, Gate 22," Skinner muttered.

Frohike headed back home to pack his bags, he knew that Skinner had told him the whole truth, since he had been reading his mind as Skinner was telling his story. He had never told anyone, not even Byers or Langly that he had picked up the clairvoyant mutation. He was happy that it had finally come in handy.

Mulder was extremely lucky having someone who loved him as much as Walter Skinner, now they only had to convince the evasive agent of that fact.

***

Outskirts of DC  
Sunday, December 20  
1:00 p.m.

The inside of the Hogs Breath bar was dark, dreary, and run-down, smelling of body odor and disease, which matched the clientele to a tee. At the bar sat a very large n'thral, the other bar patrons steered well clear of him.

He was downing his sixth whiskey and looking downright mean as he paid attention to the television set. "Bar Keep!" he bellowed.

The bartender came over cautiously, bringing the bottle of whiskey with him. "Another?" At the affirmative nod from the mutant, he quickly filled his glass.

"Leave the bottle."

On the television flashed a special news bulletin and the n'thral glanced up in time to see Special Agent Fox Mulder's beautiful face, followed by the hated face of the dark hair man that had stolen Fox from him.

"So Foxy . . . you've gotten yourself snatched . . . don't worry I'll rescue you," Henderson slurred at the TV, picking up the whiskey bottle he threw it at the set shattering the picture tube. He staggered out of the bar, stumbling back to the small studio apartment he had been hiding out in.

He started throwing his possessions into a large duffel bag, including the photos of Mulder. He had gone back into his loft apartment after being thrown out the window to retrieve his clothes, and had taken the time to pull photos off the wall.

He had a police scanner in the humvee and would use it to keep track of any sightings of the two men. He had special plans for that dark haired bastard when he caught him.

He took his possessions and threw them into the back of the humvee. Climbing in, he started the engine and drove off heading out of D.C. going northwest on interstate 270.

***

Interstate 64  
Sunday, December 20  
2:00 p.m.

Mulder had just woken up. He'd been sleeping in the back of the van for the past five hours. He had always found it easy to sleep in moving vehicles. It didn't matter whether he was on an airplane or in a car. He stretched and stood up, crouching down so his head wouldn't hit the roof of the van. He walked over to the passenger seat and plopped down. Krycek looked over at him and smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very. I really could go for a Quarter Pounder, larger fries, and a chocolate shake. Do you think you could find a McD's that still has a drive through?"

"No wonder I love you, Fox, we think alike. There's a large town coming up and I have already scanned it for a McD's, and they do have one." Krycek smiled at him fondly.

The windows on the van were tinted, not allowing people outside to easily see in, but Krycek still asked Mulder to wait in the back until they were safely back on the interstate. He had noticed that most of the small towns he had driven through had turned into ghost towns as the citizens moved to larger, more secure cities. There they had the protection of the National Guard, army, and police force against the constant attacks from roving bands of ghouls.

Krycek pulled up to the very busy drive-through and placed their order. Damn, nine dollars for a Big Mac and five dollars for a large fries. A person could make a killing by opening a fast food restaurant! The only problem would be finding employees.

He drove out of the parking lot and headed back onto the interstate. Mulder sat back down in the passenger seat taking the bag from him. He pulled out a big Mac and handed it to Krycek. Krycek held the messy hamburger by the clean paper wrapper and took a large bite, while steering the van with his other hand. "Mmmm, damn that's good."

Mulder unwrapped his Quarter Pounder, eating it hungrily. He dug the fries from the bag, hand-feeding Krycek who didn't have a free hand to spare. "Milkshake?"

"Yes, please."

Mulder held the straw to Krycek's mouth and he took a long sip then went back to eating his Big Mac.

"How far do you think we'll get today?"

"I'm hoping to get us to St. Louis, it will be easier to find a secure place to spend the night. At the rate we're traveling, we should get there by 5:00 p.m. then we'll have plenty of time to find a hotel."

"Hotel. Wouldn't we be less conspicuous staying in a motel?" Mulder asked, reaching over with a napkin he wiped the sauce dripping down Krycek's chin.

"Thanks. Yes, we would, but it's far more dangerous to stay in a motel in St. Louis. There are a large number of ghouls and n'thrals living there. Fox, I'll be careful to conceal our identities, anyone glancing at us will see two elderly men checking in. We'll fool them as long as no one looks too closely at us. Hopefully there won't be a clairvoyant or another sorcerer around, they would give us away instantly."

"Alex, wouldn't it be easier for you to secure a motel room with your powers, than trying to fool so many people checking into a hotel?" Mulder thoughtfully sipped the milkshake, not understanding why a hotel would be better in Krycek's mind than a motel.

"Yes, I could easily secure our motel room, but it would require most of my concentration. So, making love to you tonight would be out of the picture. I prefer the risk of checking into a hotel to giving that up." Krycek had finished his hamburger and was wiping his hands on the napkin. "Any of that milkshake left?"

"Yeah. I see your point." A small smile lifted the corners of Mulder's lips as he handed the younger man the rest of the milkshake. "Alex, as long as we're going to risk checking into a hotel, do you suppose we could find one with room service and a two-person whirlpool bath?"

Krycek gulped, "I think that's a very good suggestion. We could get a suite at The Royal it would also have a full-service bar in the room." He finished off the milkshake, handing the empty container back to the agent to put in the trash bag.

"I'm still hungry," Mulder moaned, looking at Krycek.

"There's some food in the cooler."

"That's not what I'm hungry for." Mulder climbed out of his seat and knelt down beside the younger man. His hand fondled Krycek's crotch making him erect. At his moan, the agent looked up at him alluringly. "Do you think you can drive without getting us into an accident while I finish dining?"

Krycek quickly nodded his head yes, not trusting himself to speak, trying to keep his attention focused on the road. He felt his zipper being lowered and his swollen cock pulled out into the warm van. When Mulder went down on him, it was all he could do to keep control of the van. "Shit! Damn! That's feels so fucking good!"

He wondered where Fox had learned too deep-throat like a pro; he only had one male lover before him. Snickering, he thought, //I'll have to send Skinner a thank you card.//

Krycek felt Mulder's hand caressing his testicles as the agent teeth scrapped over the entire length of his cock then he plunged back down taking him deep in his throat.

Krycek was barely able to ease the van off the freeway as Mulder throat muscles tightened his cock. "Damn," he panted.

Mulder pulled back as Krycek came hard, spurting into the back of his mouth. Mulder swallowed fast then licked Krycek's cock clean.

Mulder gave him a Cheshire cat grin. "Do you think I could drive now?"

"Sure, be my guest." He changed seats with his lover, not taking the time to zip himself up. He sat recovering for a few minutes as Mulder eased them back onto the interstate before finally reaching down and tucking himself in.

//Mine, he's all mine,// went racing through Krycek's head as he sat quietly recovering his breath. He glanced over at Mulder taking in his smug look. "You did that so I would let you drive, didn't you?"

"Yes, guilty as charged."

"Bastard . . . do you think you can get us to the St. Louis Royal Hotel without getting us pulled over by the police?"

"Ohh, pleeease, . . . I think I can manage driving the next one hundred and fifty miles without getting a ticket."

"Okay, fine, whatever." Krycek sulked. He didn't like giving up control, not even to Mulder.

***

Denver International Airport  
Sunday, December 20  
5:00 p.m.

Walter Skinner and Melvin Frohike retrieved their bags from the baggage claim area. They would be spending one night in Denver before driving to Boulder in the morning.

They caught a shuttle over to the Renaissance Hotel. Skinner looked out the window of the bus with interest as they passed several businesses and apartment buildings. They all had ugly iron bars covering the windows and doors and large floodlights with motion detectors. The bars and lights had become a necessary precaution against the ghouls that roam the city at night. The armed nighttime patrols had not had any recent success in eliminating the ghouls. The ghouls had learned to avoid the armed men, seeking out easier prey.

"Not much different from D.C., is it?" Frohike commented noticing Skinner's interest in the buildings.

"No it isn't," he replied sadly.

"There's a Doctor Morgan in London that has isolated the gene causing the ghoul mutation. He thinks they will be able to use it as a test to determine which boys will be afflicted with the mutation when they enter puberty. We had the article in our last issue of The Lone Gunmen and the Magic Bullet."

"To what end? Is he suggesting killing the boys before they turn into ghouls or does he offer a possible cure?" Skinner didn't care for the possible invasion of privacy, and the devastation it would cause the families.

"Isn't it better to know before hand, than to wake up one morning to find your son chewing on your hand or worse that he had already killed his younger brothers?"

"I just can't help thinking about the poor father being told his ten year old son only had a few more years to live, before he was scheduled for extermination. That's if they don't put the boy down on the spot like some rabid animal."

The mood on the shuttle was grim by the time it finally arrived at the hotel. Skinner and Frohike grabbed their bags and went to the front desk to check in. They were able to secure rooms on the tenth floor and rode quietly up in the elevator together.

Frohike stopped by his door, before opening it he turned to Skinner who had the room right next to his. "How about we go down to the bar for drinks in about five minutes?"

"Yeah, I could really use a bourbon and something to eat."

***

The two men had been sitting in the crowded bar for two hours, they had ordered steak sandwiches and fries. Skinner was on his third bourbon and Frohike was keeping up with him downing his third scotch.

"What are our plans for tomorrow?" Frohike asked.

"I want to contact Dana Scully and the officials of the Northridge Research compound she is staying at."

"Don't you mean being held at? I understand she isn't very happy being there."

"No, Scully wouldn't be at all happy, she valued her independence more than anyone I had ever met." Skinner raised his empty glass at the bartender who came over and refilled it.

"Do you think they'll let us in to see her?"

"I doubt they would allow you in, but I'm planning on using my position in the FBI to gain access."

"Darn . . . couldn't you . . . like . . . swear me in as a temporary FBI agent or something?"

"Don't push it Frohike, I don't want to piss Scully off by bringing you to see her. Fox told me all about the way you used to hit on her."

"That snitch, remind me to cancel his heritage membership with the Lone Gunmen."

They spent two more hours in the bar, before calling it a night and heading up to their rooms.

***

The St. Louis Royal Hotel  
Sunday, December 20  
5:30 p.m.

Check-in hadn't been a problem. Krycek had successfully convinced anyone glancing at them that they were seeing two elderly men. To Mulder's surprise, when he looked into a mirror in the hotel's lobby he also saw them as elderly men. Krycek registered them as brothers and got them a large suite.

"Nice trick," he whispered to Krycek as they rode up in the elevator.

"It does come in handy." Krycek placed his arm around Mulder's waist as they exited the elevator on their floor. They walked over to their assigned suite and entered it, bolting the door behind them. The suite was opulent; it had a separate room for entertaining with a television and full wet-bar complete with a refrigerator. Two bedrooms and one big bathroom complete with a large whirlpool bath.

"Wow! Do I want to know how much this is costing us?" Mulder exclaimed as he removed his shoes and socked, running his bare feet through the thick pile carpeting.

"No, probably not. How about we share a bath, then order some room service?" Krycek started undressing Mulder, not waiting for his permission.

"Have you ever had sex in a bathtub, Fox?" Krycek asked, licking behind his ear.

"Yes."

"Damn . . . I wanted it to be your first time. Is there anyplace you haven't had sex?" He nipped the agent's ear lobe, probing with his tongue inside the ear.

"Lots of places. I've only had sex with Skinner in his condo . . . we didn't get around to doing it anywhere else. Although, I had been looking forward to going on vacation with him to some hot exotic tropical paradise." Mulder mentally started chanting to himself 'don'tcryoverWalterdon'tcryoverWalter,' as he removed the younger man clothes. He was determined not to have the emotional pain he felt over Skinner control his life.

"Well, I'll take you to some hot tropical paradise myself, after we accomplish your current mission." Krycek grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom turning on the water to fill the large bathtub.

Mulder went over to the sink checking out the complimentary bath items the hotel provided. "Massage oil." He held out the bottle for Krycek's inspection.

"Oh, we are going to have a good time here, too bad we have to leave in the morning." He grabbed a bottle of moisturizing bath salts and poured it under the faucet watching the bubbles fill the tub and the water change to aqua-blue.

They both stepped into the steaming bathtub and Mulder grabbed a washcloth and started to gently wash Krycek. The younger man purred happily and let the agent thoroughly clean him. Both their bodies were slippery from the bath oil making it easier for what Krycek had in mind. He positioned Mulder over his hard erection and impaled the agent from behind by having him sit in his lap.

"Oh, fuck . . . I've never been with anyone as tight as you are, my love." Krycek started washing Mulder's chest as the agent laid his head back onto the younger man's shoulder, leaning into his soft embrace.

Mulder laughed, "Alex, that is never going to change. If I don't have sex in twenty-four hours, I physically become a virgin again." He rocked back and forth forcing Krycek's cock in deeper and making the younger man cry out.

"Fuck . . . don't . . . stop doing that," Krycek hissed. "It never occurred to me that you would be able to heal there as well," he moaned, feeling Mulder's muscles clamping down on him. He picked up the washcloth from where he had dropped it and started washing and stroking the agent's swollen erection. He quickened the stroking motion with his hand, jacking the agent off hard.

Mulder came squirting a hot stream of milky come across the bathtub. He sagged back against the younger man's chest, who still had his cock buried deep inside him. When he recovered enough, he started rocking back and forth in the ex-agent's lap, enjoying the delicious feeling of the hard penis stroking in and out of his body. It didn't take long to bring Krycek over the edge as he felt the younger man's hot come spurting into his body.

Mulder pulled himself up and let the softening penis slip from his body. He turned around so he was straddling Krycek's legs, kissing him deeply pushing his tongue into the younger man's mouth tasting and claiming him.

"Do you want to get out and order room service? I'm starving. We can always take another bath later," Mulder purred. As he waited for Krycek to recover enough to answer him, he continued kissing and licking him.

"Sounds . . . good. Help me up," he panted.

Mulder pulled the drain, standing up, he reached down and helped Krycek to his feet. "Poor baby," he quipped.

Krycek grabbed him around the waist pulling Mulder against his body, trailing his hands down to the agent's ass. "We'll see who the poor baby is tomorrow morning, lover." He squeezed Mulder's buttocks as he rested his head on the agent's shoulder.

"Promise?" Mulder asked, grabbing a towel, he started to dry Krycek and himself.

"Cross my heart. C'mon, let's see what's on the hotel's menu." They finished drying off and left the bathroom.

Krycek wandered over to the bar and opened a bottle of wine, while Mulder perused the hotel's menu.

"What sounds good?" Krycek asked, handing Mulder a glass of white wine.

"The grilled lobster tail or the lamb tikka, you decide."

"Lobster it is." Krycek called in their order, also adding a couple of appetizers.

Mulder sat on the sofa clicking on the television he quickly flipped through the channels until he stumbled upon the news bulletin featuring Krycek and him. "Shit! Why doesn't he leave me alone, hasn't he hurt me enough already?" Mulder angrily clicked off the television.

Krycek walked over to the sofa looking down at his naked lover. Mulder was so adorable when he pouted. The ex-agent sat next to him, wrapped his arms around him, and pulled his lover's head down onto his shoulder, gently running his finger through Mulder's silky hair. "That's why I wanted to take you back to Russia, so he wouldn't be able to hurt you ever again."

"I love this country, Alex, I can't just up and leave it. I've already lost everything else in my life that really mattered to me. Please . . . try to understand." He couldn't stop himself from crying as hot tears streamed down his face, and he broke down sobbing against Krycek's chest. //Damn you, Walter Skinner.// Why had he allowed the man to steal his heart? He had a physical ache in his chest at the thought of what Walter had meant to him.

"For you, Fox, I'll try . . . but, only for you." Krycek kissed the top of his head hugging him tight, rocking back and forth trying to soothe the distraught man. He had to find a way to convince Mulder to go back to Russia with him. As long as they remained in this country, there was always a chance that Skinner would be able to win Mulder back.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 6  
Partners

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

The St. Louis Royal Hotel  
Monday, December 21  
4:00 a.m.

Krycek was spooned comfortably behind Mulder's body. They both were lying on their sides; his chest was pressed against the agent's warm back. Krycek hugged Mulder closer, wrapping his arm protectively around his lover's waist. His penis was warmly nestled between Mulder's smooth buttocks; his head rested on a pillow behind the agent's head. Krycek had been awake for the past two hours just relishing the closeness.

Krycek rose slightly keeping his chest pressed against Mulder's back, he leveraged himself up with his arm on the other side of the agent's body so he could stare down at his lover. There was a full moon out, which provided him with enough light to study Mulder's features. He still couldn't believe that after all these years of yearning, Fox Mulder was finally his. His sexual fantasies about the man had paled in comparison to the real thing, he never would have thought that Mulder would be a totally generous and enthusiastic lover.

Mulder had concentrated solely on providing him pleasure. He learned all of his erogenous zones and would spend long minutes slowly driving him crazy. Afterwards, even when Mulder was totally spent and sated, he allowed Krycek to continue taking pleasure from his beautiful body. Krycek had lost track of how many times he had plunged his cock into that beautiful body, he couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Krycek was well aware of Mulder's emotional state. Mulder would be fine during sex, but afterwards he would softly weep in his sleep. He knew his lover felt guilty about sleeping with him and was still pining for Walter Skinner, he only hoped Fox would get over the man soon. Krycek didn't like to see his lover suffering and cursed Skinner for stealing Mulder's heart when it should have belonged to him.

Krycek stared down at Mulder's pale face . . . his long, thick eyelashes lay gently against his high cheekbones. His mouth was slightly open showing his pearly white teeth, his sexy lower lip was still swollen from all the attention he had shown it earlier. He looked like some surreal creature -- an angel. The agent's taste still lingered on his mouth and lips. Krycek felt himself growing hard again as his cock swelled nestled between the agent's buttocks. He bent down and kissed Mulder on the small mole next to his mouth stirring him from his slumber.

Mulder felt Krycek's hard erection nestled between his butt cheeks. He smiled softly as he stared bleary-eyed at Krycek who was smiling lovingly down at him. "Trying to break your old record?" he murmured as he clenched his buttocks together causing the younger man to moan.

"I'll always be trying to set new records where you are concerned, my love." Krycek reached down, eased his cock free, parted the firm ivory cheeks, and stroked a finger over the agent's puckered opening. He eased one digit into Mulder, who was still lubricated and damp with semen from being taken several times already tonight. He was still loose enough, so he removed his finger and eased his thick cock in, popping the head pass the tight ring of muscles.

Mulder pulled up one leg and turned slightly onto his stomach to accommodate his lover. Krycek pushed in until he was to his root then rested his chest against Mulder's warm back. Bringing his arm around the agent's waist, he hugged him, tightly sighing contentedly. He didn't want to ruin the intimacy and comfort he was presently feeling, so he lay still . . . and drifted off to sleep.

"Alex?"

***

Interstate 70  
Monday, December 21  
11:00 a.m.

"Fox, how many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?"

"I can't believe you fell asleep," Mulder pouted, glaring at Krycek.

"You felt so damn good underneath me, I didn't want to lose that closeness and I drifted off. I'm sorry!"

"Walter never fell asleep on me."

"Fox, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't bring that old bastard into our conversation. Besides how many times in one night could the old geezer get it up? I bet it wasn't more than twice."

"For your information Walter was quite capable of getting it up more than twice a night, and he is not an old geezer!"

"Why are you defending the man who murdered your father in cold blood?"

"I am not defending him. I'm just stating a fact . . . he was a very good lover who was considerate enough *not* to fall asleep on me."

"I'm sorry! Tell me what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Let me drive."

"That's it? You'll forgive me if I let you drive?"

"It's a start."

"Damn, you're not going to let it go anytime soon, are you?"

"Nope."

"Bastard."

Mulder glanced over at Krycek, who was pouting and looking quite adorable. "Oh Fuck it! Okay, Alex, you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again. Now pull over . . . it's my turn to drive."

Krycek eased the van off the side of the road and they switched seats. Before pulling back onto the interstate, as means of an apology, they shared a kiss.

"Fox, you know this is our first lover's spat, we'll have to make up more thoroughly tonight."

"It's a date, but this time I'm on top," Mulder murmured into Krycek's mouth, deepening the kiss.

"We'd better get back on the road."

***

Northridge Research Compound  
Boulder, Colorado  
Monday, December 21  
1:00 p.m.

Walter Skinner waited in his car outside the third and final security gate at the Northridge Research compound. The first gate he passed through had been a twelve-foot high-voltage electric fence with barbed wire along the top. There were two heavily armed marines manning the guard post at that gate.

Skinner was shocked when he passed through a squatters camp that was set up five hundred feet outside the first gate. There were at least two hundred tents and makeshift shacks, smoke from campfires rose above the camp permeating the air. He wondered how the squatters avoided attacks from ghouls or kept from freezing to death in the sub-zero weather. There was two feet of snow on the ground and more was predicted for tonight.

The second gate he passed through had thick concrete walls with sharp spikes imbedded in the concrete around the top and sides. He noticed the guard dogs that roamed the half-mile territory between the first two gates. There were two more heavily armed marines at the second gate.

Now, here he sat at the third and final gate which had an aesthetically pleasing brick wall attached to it. Skinner reasoned it was probably there to give the residents inside the compound a sense of security without making them feel like they were in a prison.

The guard at the gate handed him back his ID and waved him through. He drove by several barracks on the compound before reaching the main building. It wasn't much to look at; it was only one and a half stories high and completely windowless. He knew most of the facility was below ground and extended far beyond the small building. There were three heavy metal doors on each side of the square concrete structure. He studied the surveillance cameras on the top of the building, he had noticed several similar cameras mounted on posts along the way through the different checkpoints.

He parked the car, grabbed his briefcase from the back, and walked up to the visitor entrance where another marine stood guard. The marine checked his ID and opened the metal door allowing him to enter the building. The interior of the building was in sharp contrast to the exterior -- the floors and walls were covered in white marble. The first floor was completely open and had large marble columns supporting the twenty-foot ceiling. In the center of the room was a large circular reception desk where yet another marine sat in full dress blues. In each corner of the large room were three clear glass door elevators, each bank of elevators led down to different levels in the building.

Walter Skinner presented his ID to the final marine at the reception desk. "I'm here to see General William Pierce."

"Yes, Sir, the General is expecting you. Go to the south bank of elevators and take one to sub-level two, General Pierce is in office 216." The marine pointed over toward the appropriate elevators.

Skinner walked over and waited for the elevator. When it arrived, he rode it down to sub-level two, he noted that this elevator only had access to the first five sub-levels. Looking at the control panel, he also noted that there were a total of thirty-nine sub-levels.

He exited the elevator and followed the room signs to General Pierce's office. He walked into the General's outer office where the assistant notified the General that he had arrived and directed him to go in.

The General was seated behind his desk; he was an elderly man in his late sixties, extremely thin and completely bald. The General had cold gray eyes -- looking in them Skinner saw absolutely no warmth.

The A.D. was able to read him for the type of man he was without using his powers. He cringed at the thought of this extremely stern man being responsible for all the remaining women on the North American continent.

"General Pierce, I'm Assistant Director Walter Skinner. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Skinner held out his hand and Pierce shook it.

"I didn't have much choice, sir, did I?"

"No, you didn't. Let's get right to the reason I'm here. Special Agent Fox Mulder is going to try to contact his ex-partner Dana Scully and I want him taken into custody immediately. He is to be treated with the utmost care . . . I do not want him harmed in any way."

Skinner pulled out a photo of Alex Krycek from his briefcase and handed it to General Pierce. "Agent Mulder is traveling with this man, Alex Krycek. Krycek has the sorcerer mutation and is to be considered extremely dangerous, lethal force may be required for his apprehension."

"Very well, A.D. Skinner. I'll have my assistant distribute his photo to our security force. Do you have one of Agent Mulder?"

Skinner reluctantly handed over the most recent photo he had of Mulder to the General. Mulder was extremely beautiful and sensual in the photo; he didn't like the thought of it being distributed to the security force soldiers.

"Very nice . . . I can see why you're so anxious to get him back." The General smirked.

"That really is none of your business," Skinner snarled.

"Is there anything else you need?" The General made a mental note to meet this Special Agent when they apprehended him. He would make Fox Mulder his business.

"Yes, I would like to see Dana Scully."

"Of course, I'll have her brought up to the visitor's area on sub-level four. You can take the elevator down and see the guard at the reception desk."

"Thank you, General Pierce." Skinner shook his hand and headed back to the elevator, which he took down to sub-level four. He was then escorted to a small, but comfortable, private lounge with a sofa, table, and chairs. He waited nervously for Dana Scully; he hadn't seen her in over eight months.

It had been only nine months since they started rounding up all the surviving females and sending them to this facility. Three thousand, five hundred, and twenty-two women from North America that had survived. Other continents had set up their own facilities for their female survivors. He didn't know the exact number of women that were left alive worldwide; it had become a tightly guarded secret.

After about a half-hour the door opened and Dana Scully was escorted in. She had taken the time to dress in a suit and looked extremely pale and stressed. She smiled when she saw Skinner. "Sir, please tell me you've come to get me out of here?"

"Umm . . . sorry, Agent Scully, I don't have the authority. How have you been? Are you being treated okay?" He realized they were both standing uncomfortably. "Scully . . . Dana, please have a seat."

"Thank you," she said, sitting on the sofa. "I'm fine. They treat us like pampered lab rats and I want out -- I feel like a prisoner. Isn't there anything you could do to get me out of here? Sir, please . . . help me."

"I'm really sorry, Dana, but there is nothing I can do." Skinner stared sadly at her; they had had this same conversation before she was sent here.

"Sir, then why are you here?" she glared at him angrily; he still was not even going to attempt to help her.

"It's about Mulder. Alex Krycek . . . has taken him and we expect them to try to contact you."

"Krycek? Is Mulder okay, sir? What the hell is going on?" Scully had been deeply concerned for her partner's welfare; she hadn't seen him in months, since before he had contracted the virus. She had only heard of its effects on him.

"Fox is fine, Dana. It's a long story, but I need to talk some sense into him. Krycek has convinced him that I was deeply involved with the consortium -- which is slightly true, but I haven't had anything to do with them since they abducted you. I need to explain my side to Fox and convince him to return to me."

"Return to you . . . what do you mean?" Scully went pale, she felt as if someone had sucked all the oxygen from the room. Skinner confession that he was involved with the consortium didn't surprise her, she'd always suspected that he was partially involved with them when he first became their boss.

"Didn't Fox tell you . . . about us?" Skinner looked nervous, he felt himself starting to sweat and his calm exterior showed signs of cracking.

"No, he *didn't* tell me, why don't you." She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ah, Fox and I are lovers. He has been living with me for over a month."

"You didn't waste any time . . . did you, sir?" she snarled. "No wonder you won't do anything to help me get out of here. You're afraid I'll come between you and Mulder. Aren't you!"

"Scully, I love Fox more than anything else in my life, and he loves me, too. I will admit that I had been jealous of your relationship with Fox, but that was in the past -- not now. I respect and admire you, Dana, and if there was anything I could do to get you out of here, I would. You have to believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, sir. Do you really think Mulder will be able to get pass the security to see me?" Scully couldn't help the little bit of hope that crept into her voice.

"If he were alone, no, but he's with Krycek and that rat-bastard has contracted the sorcerer strain of the virus and has become quite competent with his new powers. If it weren't for that sneaky rat-bastard, Fox never would have left me."

"Are Mulder and Krycek lovers?" Scully raised a delicate eyebrow daring him to answer.

"I . . . I don't know." Skinner felt his eyes watering, damn her, she knows just the right buttons to push.

"Interesting picture . . . the two of them entwined in each other's embrace." Scully was enjoying baiting Skinner, knowing she was only doing it out of envy. Skinner had his freedom and a life with her partner, while she was locked away -- like a common criminal.

"Scully, please, if you see Fox . . . just tell him to contact me. I need to talk to him . . . tell him that I'm sorry and I love him." Skinner stared sadly as he got up to leave, he did not know if she would do as he asked.

He looked back at her from the doorway and gave her a weak smile and quickly headed for the elevator.

***

Holiday Inn  
Hays, Kansas  
Monday, December 21  
8:00 p.m.

"Mm, we should fight more often, making up is so nice," Krycek murmured. He lay comfortably in Mulder's embrace, resting his head on the agent's shoulder as his hand slowly caressed Mulder's flat stomach.

"Oh, you think so. What if I hadn't been so willing to forgive you?" Mulder kissed the top of Krycek's head hugging him closer.

"You did, so it's not an issue."

"Yeah, you're right. Alex, we'll make it to Boulder tomorrow afternoon, we should start planning how to get me in to see Scully."

"I have an idea, Fox, but please, just hear me out first. Skinner might have already figured out that you would try to contact Scully, so it won't be safe for you to go any where near Boulder." Krycek was worried about Skinner and he didn't want Mulder within mental range of the A.D. He knew Skinner would instantly sense Mulder's presence and attempt to communicate with him.

"So what are you suggesting, Alex?"

"I think I should go to Boulder alone and bring Scully back to you. We'll find a secure hotel with room service for you to hold up in while I retrieve her. Then you can have your chat and I'll return her to the research center." Krycek looked expectantly up at him, knowing Mulder was likely to protest being left behind.

"I like that idea, Alex. It would be easier for you to sneak in using your powers. But how will you convince Scully to leave with you or bring her back here without attracting attention?"

"She'll leave with me and no one but us will know she's a woman. I won't even have to use my power to hide the fact. I'll stop at a costume store in Denver and pick up a fake mustache. I'll also get her some loose fitting clothes along with some musk cologne, she'll look and smell like a man."

"Damn, Alex, you're devious. Did they teach you that in spy school?"

"Along with a few other things." He rose and kissed Mulder on the lips. "There's an Italian restaurant in this hotel, how about we call room service and order a large pizza with everything on it?"

"That's sounds really good, order it with extra cheese, and don't forget the beer."

Krycek walked over to the telephone picking it up he called room service and placed their order. He was happy that Fox went along with his idea. Now his only concern was leaving his lover alone while he went to retrieve Scully.

***

The Mountain View Inn  
Boulder, Colorado  
Monday, December 21  
8:30 p.m.

Skinner and Frohike sat in the lounge sipping cocktails and reviewing the events of the day. Skinner was growing to like the little man; although he was a bit weird, he was a good listener.

"You were right, Frohike, Scully was very bitter about being locked up at the Research Institute. Fox never told her that we were lovers. She . . . seemed to resent my relationship with Fox."

"They were partners for over six years, but they never shared much of their personal lives with each other. So, it doesn't surprise me that Mulder wouldn't have mentioned his relationship with you when talking to her."

"I didn't know that. I always assumed they were best friends. By the way, how do you know all of this?"

"Mulder tended to talk a lot after a few beers. He and Scully are still best friends and would lay down their lives for each other. Still, neither one felt comfortable allowing anyone to get too close, not even, each other. It surprises me that you were able to get as close to Mulder as you did."

"It surprised me, too. He told me that he was incapable of loving anyone, that he had been hurt and betrayed too many times." Skinner took a sip from his glass, remembering the sadness in Mulder's face when he shared that part of himself. Now Fox thought that he also had betrayed him. Damn, he needed to find his lover and convince him that he really did love him.

"Don't worry, we'll find Mulder and convince him that you never betrayed him."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Oops, sorry." Frohike sunk down in his seat. His secret was out and he looked nervously at the other man.

"Don't worry, Frohike, I'm not going to tell anyone. Now I know why I haven't been able to read your thoughts."

"Yeah, us clairvoyants are much better at mind reading than you sorcerers. You know you really should continue to practice, you will never be able to get Mulder away from Krycek unless you can defeat him."

"Fox had been helping me practice and I was starting to become pretty good."

"I can help you if you want me to."

"Thanks, Frohike, I could use the help."

***

Interstate 70  
Tuesday, December 22  
1:00 p.m.

Mulder waited nervously in the van for Krycek who was in the store buying items of clothing for Scully's disguise. The streets of Denver were busy with traffic and pedestrians kept walking by the van glancing in. He stayed out of sight in the back, but was worried that his presence might be felt or sniffed out by the large number of mutants living in Denver.

He gave a sigh of relief when Krycek finally returned with his purchases. Krycek tossed the bags back to Mulder and got behind the wheel, pulling out of the parking space.

"We'll find a hotel in Denver and get you settled in. Then I'll head out to Boulder and start scouting out the area."

"Alex, what about curfew? This van is going to stick out like a sore thumb," Mulder asked from the back of the van, he was waiting for Krycek to get back on the road.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not taking the van. I plan to drive a humvee, and stealing one won't be at all difficult . . . there's a small military armory between Denver and Boulder. By tomorrow evening I should be back with Scully."

"Okay, Fox, it's safe -- you can come up front now."

"Thanks." Mulder kissed him on the cheek as he sat down next to him.

Krycek spotted the sign for the hotel he was looking for. He wanted to keep Fox at least thirty miles from Boulder. Krycek knew that with his powers he could pick up Mulder's presence in a ten mile radius and mind-link with him. He had heard of one man with the sorcerer mutation that could use the mind-link up to a twenty mile radius. Krycek didn't want to chance having Fox too close to Boulder, just in case Skinner had the ability to mind-link closer to the twenty mile radius. He felt safe leaving Fox thirty miles away, in the middle of Denver. Skinner wouldn't be able to find him here.

He pulled into a near empty parking lot and scanned the security features at the hotel. He sighed with relief; he felt it would be safe enough to leave his lover alone here for a day or two. He didn't like having to leave Mulder at all. He never wanted to have his beautiful lover out of his sight for even a moment.

"C'mon, let's check into this place. I want to make love to you before I leave for Boulder. I won't get another chance for at least a couple of days," Krycek murmured sadly.

Mulder smiled at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Okay, but I want you to make me feel it for at least a couple of days."

"Oh, I will happily oblige, my love. Hey, I just realized when I get back you're going to be totally healed back there."

"What's your point, Alex?"

"I never made it with a virgin before." He leered at Mulder reaching out and patting him on the butt.

"Stop it, Alex. God, you're making me hot, let's hurry and check in."

Krycek concealed their identities again and they hurried up to another luxury suite. Krycek had intentionally found the most expensive hotel in Denver; he wanted Mulder to be comfortable as well as safe.

Mulder looked around the suite. "This is better than the suite we stayed at in St. Louis it's too bad you have to leave."

"We have a few hours and I plan on making them count." He walked up behind Mulder and wrapped his arms around the agent's slim waist, resting his chin on his shoulder he licked Mulder's ear. He pushed his still covered erection against the agent's ass, rubbing it up and down as his hands pulled the black T-shirt free from Mulder's pants. Krycek then ran his hands under the T-shirt caressing his lover's chest and pinching his nipples.

Mulder leaned back into Krycek's embrace and allowed the younger man to pleasure him. He had learned over the past few days that Krycek was very skilled with his hands and mouth.

Mulder pushed his ass back against Krycek's erection making the younger man moan and hug him tighter. Krycek reached for the zipper on the agent's tight black jeans and pulled it down. "Have I ever mentioned how sexy you look dressed all in black?"

"No, but since we're having this discussion the feeling is mutual. I especially loved your old black leather jacket. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, but its back in Russia. Come home with me, Fox." Krycek pulled the agent's T-shirt over his head, dropping it on a chair, and followed that with the hip-holster. Mulder had toed off his shoes and started wiggling out of his tight jeans.

"Okay . . . Alex . . . I'll go back to Russia with you, but only for a little while. I'll have to get a leave-of-absence from work and pick up a supply of my medication from Dr. Harris. Oh shit! Don't stop!" Krycek had managed to get Mulder out of his clothes and was tormenting his nipples.

Krycek stopped when it finally sunk in that Mulder had agreed to go back to Russia with him. He stood up straight and took his lover's naked body into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately.

"Fox, you'll love St. Petersburg! Just wait until you see our new home. I know you are going to be happy there . . . I'll see to it," he gushed excitedly.

"Alex, remember, I'm only agreeing to go with you for a month. I really can't afford to take any more time than that off of work. I'm probably already in deep shit with my superiors for taking off and not calling in." Mulder started undressing Krycek who was so excited about him agreeing to go to Russia that he wouldn't stop hugging and kissing him, and he seemed to have forgotten their current purpose for being here.

"I doubt that, Skinner's convinced them that I've abducted you. Okay, I'll settle for a month then we'll find a home for us in D.C., but I want you to arrange to spend your summers in St. Petersburg."

"Slow down, Alex. Let's take it one step at a time. Step one, getting you to use that talented mouth of yours for something other than talking." Mulder kissed him passionately, exploring Krycek's mouth with his tongue and savoring the sweet taste of honey on his lover's lips.

"Mm, c'mon, lover, let's move this to the bedroom." Mulder started to back them toward the large bedroom in the suite.

"Fox, have I mentioned lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, several times. But, I don't believe you, so you better keep on trying to convince me."

Krycek smacked Mulder on the butt. "Brat. I would never lie to you, so you better start believing me. I love you more than anyone on this planet." The younger man caressed the agent's ass and kissed him.

Mulder laughed softly into Krycek's mouth. "Do you mean to tell me that there's someone on another planet you have greater feelings for?"

Krycek shoved Mulder down onto the bed; he climbed on top of him and held him down. "You really are a brat. What can I do to convince you that you are the only love of my life?"

"Keep doing what you're doing . . . it's a nice start." The agent grinned up at him mischievously

"God, you are so easy."

"Ha, look who's talking," Mulder exclaimed, pulling Krycek down on top of him and reclaiming his mouth.

Krycek moaned when Mulder's hands moved down his waist and squeezed his buttocks. "Are you calling me a slut, Fox?"

"I don't know, it depends, just how many lovers have you had?" Mulder eased his hand between Krycek's ass cheeks and stroked his opening.

"Lovers . . . just one, my love." Krycek kissed him. "Now, if you'd asked how many sexual partners I've had -- I have absolutely no idea."

Mulder flipped Krycek over so that he was now lying underneath him. "Can you get me the lube, Alex?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Krycek concentrated and the tube floated in from the other room.

"You'll see." Mulder bent down and bit Krycek's nipple as he grabbed the tube out of the air where it floated.

Mulder opened the tube and squirted some of the lubricant into his hand and coated Krycek's hard cock with it. He turned around so his back was facing the younger man and grabbed Krycek's cock positioning it against his anus. Mulder eased his body down on it until the head popped in pass the tight ring of muscles. He held still against the brief burning pain, until his muscles relaxed then started allowing more of his lover's cock to slide into his body.

Krycek hissed at the intense pleasure he felt as the sensitive head of his cock slid into the beautiful body of his lover. He closed his eyes briefly then re-opened them to stare with wonder at the sight of his cock sliding into Mulder's body. He raised his hands and grabbed Mulder's hips to steady him and enjoyed the intimate contact.

Krycek watched as Mulder eased back up and his organ slid partially out of the agent's ass. Then Mulder slid back down impaling himself again; he started to set a steady rhythm up and down.

Mulder watched himself in the dresser mirror as he rode up and down on Krycek's cock. He could see his lover's sweat soaked and totally aroused face behind him through the mirror and knew he was driving the younger man wild. He grasped his own swollen cock with his hand and started jacking himself off -- he was so close.

Each time he impaled himself all the way on his lover's cock he could feel the tightening of his lover's balls against his ass. Twisting and wiggling his hips he forced a shriek of sheer pleasure from Krycek and almost pushed himself over the edge as he felt the younger man's cock brush his prostate.

Mulder quickly increased the speed and length of his rocking up and down on the younger man's hard cock. He felt himself coming, squirting milky come through his stroking hand, his anal muscles tightened and clamped around Krycek's cock forcing him over the edge as well. After what seemed like forever, both men were totally spent, Mulder lifted up and allowed the softening penis to slip wetly from his body.

The agent lay down next to Krycek and wrapped his body around the younger man's. They both lay happy and sated in each other's arms not wanting the delicious contact to end. Finally after two hours of just gently hugging, petting, and caressing, Krycek knew it was time for him to go and reluctantly pulled away.

"Fox, promise me that you'll be extremely careful while I'm gone. I don't like the thought of leaving you all by yourself."

"Don't worry about me, Alex, I'll be careful. What could possibly happen in a luxury hotel? You're the one who needs to be careful, sneaking into the most heavily guarded installation in the country is not going to be easy."

"My love, you always seem to attract trouble and I intend to continue worrying about you until you are safely back in my arms."

Mulder smiled softly up at him. It was starting to amaze him just how much Krycek loved him, he was only sorry that he was unable to love him back. Maybe, over time, his heart would heal enough so that he would be able to love again.

***

Northridge Research Compound  
Boulder, Colorado  
Wednesday, December 23  
1:00 a.m.

Krycek had been sitting outside the high-voltage electric fence that surrounded the research center for hours and had finally made mental contact with Dana Scully. He was sitting inside of the humvee he had stolen from a local armory. He planned on driving it onto the institute grounds first thing in the morning to collect Scully so he could head back to his lover.

*Krycek? What have you done with Mulder?*

*Mulder's fine, Scully, he's why I'm here. He needs you. Would you be willing to leave with me in the morning? I promise that I will bring you safely back here later in the day.*

*Krycek, I'll leave with you, but *only* if you don't bring me back here, I want to go with you and Mulder.*

*Scully, what about the way you feel about me . . . we haven't particularly gotten along over the years. Will you be able to control your hatred of me?*

*Krycek, I don't hate you. Mulder explained everything he found out about you. I know you were really working for a secret organization in the United Nations that had been trying to uncover the conspiracy. I don't hold you responsible for my sister's death, you didn't know Louis Cardinal was going to shoot until it was too late. It was you who called the police immediately after the shooting.*

*Fox told you all about that?*

*Yes, he told me everything he found out and that you didn't kill his father. He never did find out who actually did.*

*He knows now, Scully.*

*What do you mean?*

*Walter Skinner murdered Bill Mulder. Skinner admitted it in front of Mulder.*

*Skinner . . . that bastard! Fuck! I knew he couldn't be trusted. I tried to warn Mulder on more than one occasion. But for some reason Mulder was too blinded by him to see that there could be anything dirty about Assistant Director Walter Skinner.*

*Skinner was very good at wrapping Fox around his little finger. You can't blame Fox for trusting him, he wanted someone to trust so badly and Skinner took advantage of that fact.*

Krycek eased himself into a comfortable position in the humvee, he knew that it was going to be a long night. He smiled, Dana Scully had become open to extreme possibilities and Krycek was going to enjoy wrapping her around his little finger. He knew by the time he got her out of the institute later this morning, she would totally despise Skinner. Scully would be more than willing to help him keep Mulder away from the older man -- for Mulder's own good.

***

The Mountain View Inn  
Boulder, Colorado  
Wednesday, December 23  
1:30 a.m.

Walter Skinner had finished taking a long, hot shower and reluctantly climbed into the large, empty bed for another anguished filled night. He was finding it impossible to sleep without the soft, warm, beautiful body of Fox lying next him. He dreaded closing his eyes because each time he did he saw Mulder's hurt filled eyes staring back into his. He could not face the pain he had caused his lover. Why hadn't he had the courage to confess his past to Fox and beg his forgiveness? If he could only do it all over again, he would confess everything to his lover.

Thirty miles away, Fox Mulder had also finished taking a long, hot shower. With Krycek gone, he was having a hard time keeping his mind off Walter Skinner. He realized he had been using Krycek as a crutch and sex as a means to block out the pain and emptiness he was feeling. Now, he was all alone without any distractions, he looked over at the king-sized bed with disdain.

Mulder walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and the large comforter off it, taking them out to the living room of the large suite; he flipped on the television, and threw the pillow and comforter on the large sofa and lay down. It wasn't long before the sound of the television lulled him to sleep.

Several hours later, Walter Skinner turned fitfully in his sleep. He was having a very erotic dream about Fox. He felt Mulder's warm smooth skin against his and desire and passion burned within him as he reached out for his lover. He turned Mulder onto his back and claimed his sexy lips in a passion filled kiss, thrusting his tongue in Mulder's wet, delicious mouth. Skinner ran his hands through the younger man's thick, silky hair as he pressed his naked body over Mulder's warm length, deepening the kiss. He wanted to project through the kiss just how important Mulder was to him and how much he loved him.

Thirty miles away, Fox Mulder felt himself having one of the most realistic dreams in his life. He lay on his back underneath Skinner who was naked and passionately kissing him. His ex-lover was running his fingers through his hair tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. He couldn't remember ever being kissed with such passion and love, through that kiss he felt Skinner's love for him. Mulder felt himself getting hard with arousal and all thoughts slipped from his mind as desire took precedence over past betrayals.

Walter Skinner shifted his weight, he thought it was strange that they were lying on a large sofa in his dream. He felt Mulder's arousal pressing into his hip so he reached down and slid a hand under the silk boxers his lover had on and grasped Mulder's cock and started stroking him. Mulder moaned into his mouth as Skinner quickly peeled the silk boxers from his lover's body, sliding down, he took Mulder's cock into his mouth.

Mulder felt Skinner's weight pressing him down while the older man's hand grasped and stroked his erection, he moaned loudly in his sleep. He shifted his legs apart to allow his lover better access. Mulder felt his boxers being removed and Skinner settling between his legs taking his erection into his mouth.

Skinner licked the velvet head of Mulder's penis, savoring his sweet, salty taste . . . he could never get enough of his lover's flavor. He plunged down and took as much of Mulder's thick, long cock into his mouth as he could. Then he pulled back raking his teeth along the younger man's hard length. He caressed Mulder's scrotum, squeezing it gently as he blew and sucked on his cock. Mulder was bucking and moaning loudly underneath him and thrusting into his mouth which Skinner welcomed. He wanted Mulder's pleasure more than anything else in his life.

Mulder felt the hot mouth on his erection and lost control of his body as he started to thrust into its warmth. He came hard as semen erupted out of him and into Skinner's mouth. He could feel the older man swallowing and continuing to suck until he was completely spent. His body sank deeper into sleep -- sated.

Skinner moaned in his bed as he rolled over in his sleep. In his dream, he had just pleasured Fox and he felt his own hard erection needing some release as he knelt between Mulder's legs. Reaching down he ran his hand beneath his lover ass and stroked his puckered opening. He brought his hand up to his mouth and spit into it, using the spit as lubricant he inserted a finger into the younger man and proceeded to prepare him.

Mulder felt the pressure of Skinner's finger entering him. Damn, this dream was too fucking realistic, he thought as he pushed back against the finger.

Skinner inserted another finger scissoring in and out until he felt that Mulder was suitably prepared. He spit again into his hand and coated his thick cock then he placed both of Mulder's long legs over his shoulder, putting his cock against his tight opening he pushed in. Mulder arched up pushing back taking more of Skinner's cock into his body, welcoming the feel of the older man deeply inside of him.

Sweat glistened off the bodies of the two deeply sleeping men as their breathing increased. Back in Skinner's dream, he was pumping in and out of Mulder's hot, silky body. Feeling his lover's rectal muscles clamping down on him, Skinner knew he wasn't going to last long. It had been too many long days since he had last made love to the young man lying beneath him, the man who meant everything in the world to him.

Mulder felt the hot spurts of Skinner's orgasm shooting into him, it felt like he came, and came, endlessly. When Skinner finally withdrew and allowed his long legs to settle back down on the sofa, he felt the semen running out of him and down his legs.

Fox Mulder startled awake, glancing around he was completely alone, but something didn't feel right to him. He gingerly untangled himself from the comforter and winced slightly. By the light from the television, he glanced down at his legs staring in shock at the white semen that covered his thighs. He realized that he was no longer wearing the silk boxers he had put on before going to sleep on the sofa.

He quickly rose off the sofa and rushed into the bathroom, turning on the light he squinted against the harsh glare. Turning around so he could see his ass in the mirror, he confirmed that he had just had anal sex. Mulder grabbed a washcloth and with shaking hands started to clean the semen off his ivory skin.

When done, he collapsed onto the floor. Curling up into a tight ball, he started to cry and shake uncontrollably.

Skinner was totally sated and had drifted into a deep restful sleep, not aware of what had truly transpired until he heard the anguished sobs of his lover in his mind. He jerked instantly awake and sat upright in bed, the sounds of crying were still in his head.

*Fox!* He called out mentally to his lover.

Mulder snapped out of his misery when he heard Walter Skinner's voice in his head. *How dare you! You *fucking* bastard! Haven't you taken enough from me already?* Mulder shot madly back at his former lover and betrayer.

Skinner read his lover's thoughts, and learned what had really transpired. *Damn, Fox, I'm sorry . . . I thought it was only a dream. If I had known . . . I would never have touched you without your permission.*

*Well now you know! Please, just leave me alone.*

*No, Fox. I need to talk to you and explain my side of the story. You need to hear the truth.*

*You had your chance . . . I don't want to hear the lies you have made up since then.*

*Fox, please. I promise that I won't lie to you. If you won't listen to me, would you listen to your friend Frohike?*

Mulder had gotten up off the floor and had wandered into the other room to dress. There was no way he was going to sleep again tonight, besides it was already 6:00 a.m. *Frohike? Is he there with you?*

*Yes, he wanted to come along. Frohike and the other gunmen are worried about you.*

*Okay, I'll listen to Frohike, but I want him to come alone.* Mulder's hands were shaking as he tried several times to lace up his hiking boots before succeeding.

*Fox, please.* Skinner was surprised, he was starting to physically see through Mulder's eyes. He watched with sadness as his lover's shaking hands tried lacing his boots. He had been the cause of Mulder's anxiety.

*No, alone.*

At a loud crash behind him, Mulder glanced back just as Colonel Henderson broke down the door. "Shit!" he scrambled quickly toward where his gun lay, but he wasn't fast enough as he felt the muscular arm wrap around his slim waist and pull him up against the n'thral's massive chest.

"Miss me, babe?"

"No . . . not particularly." Mulder gagged at the rancid breath and winced as the n'thral ran a gentle caressing hand down his body.

Skinner stood frozen in terror in his hotel room. He quickly forced himself to move. Mulder needed him, and he had to get to him fast because he wasn't sure how long or far he'd be able to keep the connection between them.

*Fox, tell me where are you!*

*Denver. Walter, please . . . hurry!*

Henderson leaned down and purred into Mulder's ear. "Don't worry, babe, I'm here to save you from that evil sorcerer. Where is he? I want to rip his arms and legs off his body." He hugged Mulder against his body and kissed the top of the agent's head.

"He . . . left me." Mulder's voice quivered.

"No, I don't believe that . . . no one would ever leave you. Doesn't matter, he'll show up eventually, and when he does I'll be ready for him." Henderson let go of Mulder and walked over grabbing the agent's black leather jacket he tossed it to him.

"Babe, put that on -- we're leaving."

Mulder tried to judge the distance between the doorway and the giant. If he could make it outside, he just might be able to elude him until Skinner arrived. When the colonel turned his back on him to grab Mulder's suitcases, he took his chance and dashed through the broken doorway . . . only to trip over a body in the hotel's hallway. Looking up briefly, he noticed another dead body before the n'thral lifted him back onto his feet.

"I know you're in a hurry to leave with me, but you have to be more careful. I wouldn't want you injuring yourself." He put his arm around the agent's shoulders and walked him out to the humvee.

Mulder felt his stomach knot at the massacre in the hotel's lobby. The n'thral bastard had killed everyone in sight.

Colonel Henderson threw Mulder's suitcases into the backseat and forced the agent to get in the front seat with him. He wrapped one large protective arm around the agent holding him pressed against his body as he started the humvee and drove away.

***

 

* * *

 

Life from the Ashes Book 1 - A New Beginning

Chapter 7  
Friends and Enemies

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

The Mountain View Inn  
Boulder, Colorado  
Wednesday, December 23  
6:20 a.m.

Frohike dashed into Skinner's room already dressed and ready to go just as the A.D. was pulling on the last of his clothes. Skinner was still in mental contact with Mulder and he glanced up at Frohike. "You know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"Well, then, let's get a move on, it's been ten minutes since that bastard laid his hands on Fox. I don't want to lose them!" Skinner shouted to Frohike as he rushed out the door dashing down the hotel's hallway.

For a little man, Frohike could sure move, he beat Skinner to the car and quickly climbed in the passenger seat. "Don't worry, we won't lose them. I haven't felt a stronger connection than the one you share with Mulder."

Skinner peeled out of the hotel's parking lot, heading toward Denver. *Fox, don't worry we're coming. I won't let anything happen to you . . . I promise. I love you.*

*We can discuss that later . . . just please . . . help me.* Mulder wiggled uncomfortably trying in vain to move farther away from the giant who held him pressed firmly against his body.

Henderson drove with one hand, keeping his other arm wrapped around the agent's slim waist his large hand resting in Mulder's lap. Every so often, he squeezed and caressed the agent's groin through his tight jeans.

"Where are you taking me? " Mulder cringed, glancing around the vehicle for a means of escape.

"It's a surprise, babe, just relax and enjoy the scenery. I know I am." He leered at the agent, giving Mulder's penis a loving squeeze.

Skinner snarled and stepped on the gas, he was going to rip that n'thral apart with his bare hands.

"I really don't like surprises," Mulder gasped, trying to pry the n'thral's hand away from his groin.

"All right if you insist, babe, reach your hand into my shirt pocket."

Mulder did not want to touch Henderson in anyway. "Couldn't you just tell me?"

"Nope, go ahead . . . I'm won't bite."

"Ha, you've bitten me before." Mulder looked accusingly at him then cautiously turned and reached his hand into the colonel's pocket, leaning up against the N'thral's body, he pulled out a small velvet box. Shit . . . not another fucking piece of jewelry, first Dr. Conner . . . now.

"Go ahead . . . open it." The n'thral grinned happily at him showing his badly stained yellow teeth as his large slimy tongue lick eagerly across his lips.

Mulder open the box, and much to his chagrin, it contained a gaudy wedding ring. A thick gold band covered in diamonds and emeralds.

"Surprise! I realized it was wrong to expect sex from you last time without being married first. I apologize, Fox, for treating you like a common whore and I'm going to make it up to you. I have a brother who is a minister and he's willing to marry us."

"Don't you have to ask me first?" The whole idea of getting married was revolting, but the delay would allow Skinner time to catch up to them.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about such insignificant details, babe, let us men worry about those. My brother can have us legally married and you won't even have to strain those delicate hands to sign the marriage license." Henderson reached over and grasped Mulder's hand, he brought it to his lips, kissing and licking Mulder's palm.

"I'd prefer a long engagement," Mulder muttered. The *us men* comment didn't slip by him unnoticed. Were people starting to view him as a female substitute? Well, at least he wasn't trying to have sex with him, which was a surprise considering the anti-pheromone shot should have worn off by now.

*Fox, try and find out where his brother is living, and no I don't think of you as a female substitute.*

"Calvin, please tell me where and when . . . our wedding's going to take place?" Mulder purred seductively while trying not to gag. He tugged uselessly at his hand, trying to free it from Henderson's who had it cradled in his lap. The smell of the other man was starting to make him sick, he wanted to desperately to roll down the window. He didn't care that it was only in the teens outside, freezing to death would be preferable.

"Las Vegas, babe. My brother has a small wedding chapel off the main strip. We should make it there late this evening. Then we'll get married . . . find ourselves a room at a luxury hotel . . . and spend the next few days getting intimately acquainted." The deranged giant rambled on about how happy they were going to be. Mulder glanced at the door, if he could break away he could jump out of the humvee. He couldn't die, so the worse that could happen was a few broken bones and maybe a concussion.

*Fox! Hang on . . . don't do anything rash.*

*Ha, that's easy for you to say. You should get a whiff of this guy, not to mention that he's sweating like a pig, I think my hand is starting to pucker from being in his grip.*

*Just hang on, Fox, I promise I'll get to you in time.*

*Walter, I really don't trust you or your promises.*

*Guys, can we save the bickering for later.*

*Frohike?*

*Hi, Mulder.*

*I didn't know you were telepathic.*

*No one besides Skinner knows, but it does provide me with some cheap thrills.*

Henderson let go of his hand, reaching his arm around Mulder's waist and proceeded to fondle him.

*Fuck . . . I hope you don't consider this one of your cheap thrills, Frohike.*

*No! Of course not, but that show you and Skinner put on this morning was very entertaining.*

*Pervert!* Mulder shot back at him, trying in vain to get away from Henderson's exploring hand.

Skinner glared at the little man.

Frohike glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders.

Skinner was confident that they would catch up to Mulder in Las Vegas. Now that he was no longer worried about losing his lover, he could spend his time convincing Fox that he didn't betray him.

***

Northridge Research Compound  
Boulder, Colorado  
Wednesday, December 23  
7:00 a.m.

Alex Krycek waited for the elevator to drop him at sub-level 11 it was one of many levels designated exclusively as the living-quarters for the women survivors. Only family members were allowed on these levels. From the images he had received from Dana Scully's mind, he projected his appearance to match that of her brother Charlie. Scully's two brothers and three nephews were allowed visitation rights twice a month.

Krycek used mind control to convince security that his ID matched his new appearance, and that he had his sixteen-year-old son with him. It wasn't until he was already inside the building that Dana Scully informed him through their telepathic connection that her brother Bill and one-year-old nephew were with her, and would be accompanying them out of here.

Krycek wasn't happy by this turn of events, but there was nothing he could do at this late stage. Although, having the little one-year-old boy along might distract the guards from looking too closely at Dana when they left.

Krycek found himself unduly anxious for the past hour and wanted to get this over with and hurry back to Fox. His gut instinct was telling him that something was wrong, but he was too far away to use telepathy with his lover to find out. Krycek hoped he was feeling this way from loneliness caused by being separated from his lover and prayed that nothing was wrong.

Krycek exited the elevator and headed for Dana Scully's quarters, room 1121. The door to Scully's unit stood open and Krycek could hear the happy sounds a little boy playing. Krycek walked in and was greeted by Scully, who hesitated for a moment at seeing her brother Charlie standing there.

"Krycek?"

"The one and only." He relaxed his disguise to allow Scully and her brother to see his true form.

Scully's living quarters was no larger than a studio apartment: one room that served as both a bedroom and a living room with a pull down bed, sofa, chair, and a television. It also contained a small kitchenette and a tiny bathroom.

"Alex Krycek, this is my brother Bill." Krycek handed Scully the bag he was carrying and she hurried into the bathroom to change.

"Dana tells me that you have a plan to get her out of this hell-hole?" Bill reached out and shook Krycek's hand.

"Yeah, I do. Excuse me for asking, Bill. But, don't you want your sister under the protection of the U.S. government? Aren't you concerned about her safety outside of this facility?"

"I want what's best for my baby sister. Just take a look at her arms, they don't even ask permission before taking blood samples. She's put through countless tests against her wishes . . . it's fucking unconstitutional. I'm surprised they even allow us visitation rights."

"The government's only trying to find a cure against the virus, and prevent any future females from dying. I'm sure even you can see the necessity of that."

"Fucking government, they're the ones responsible for her condition in the first place. Agent Mulder was right about them all along. At least I'll be able to apologize to him. I didn't believe most the bullshit Dana told me about their work. I figured Mulder for a flake who was putting Dana's life in danger for his insane quest for aliens."

Scully had come out of the bathroom dressed in low-riding, baggy jeans, an oversize T-shirt, and had her hair shoved up under a baseball cap. She did not apply the moustache Krycek brought, but she did bare a striking resemblance to a teenage boy.

"Bill, we can argue about all of this later, let's get moving." Krycek didn't want to waste time debating. He needed to get back to Fox; there was something wrong.

"Krycek, did you have to get bindings this tight? I can hardly breathe," Dana Scully complained, pulling at her breasts under the shirt.

"Sorry, Dana, but I don't want your breasts showing at all. You're going to have to keep them tightly bound when we're in public."

"Damn, Dana, I think you look just like one of Charlie's boys." Bill reached down and picked up Matthew, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, let's go."

Scully was amazed at how easy it was for Krycek to get them outside of the research complex. She stared in awe at the hundreds of tents and men milling around outside of the complex. The government prohibited news and film footage of the area. So, she had no idea of what was happening just beyond the walls and her brothers never mentioned it during any of their visits.

"What are they all doing out here?"

"Waiting and hoping for their women to be returned to them," Krycek replied. Putting the humvee into gear in under thirty minutes he should be close enough to communicate with Mulder. As he got closer, he felt his gut sinking, as a deep sense of foreboding took over because something was definitely wrong.

"Krycek, what's wrong?" Scully noticed the panicked look on Krycek's handsome face.

"I should be able to make mental contact with Fox, but I can't reach him. Fuck . . . I never should have left him alone." He pounded his fist on the steering wheel and drove even faster toward the hotel.

His heart was pounding hard and almost stopped when he saw the police cars and ambulances in front of the hotel. Krycek was shaking so badly by the time he parked the truck he couldn't maintain his disguise. Mulder was either dead, unconscious, or out of his mental range.

"Stay here, Krycek, I'll find out what happened," Bill offered, getting out and walking up to the police officer guarding the entrance.

"My ex-brother-in-law was staying at this hotel, can you tell me what is going on? I've been trying to reach him for the past hour."

"Some n'thral went berserk and killed five people, then abducted one of the hotel's guests. We don't have names on all of the dead yet, but if you give me a description of your brother-in-law, I'll run a quick check against the victims for you."

"Thanks. He is around six foot tall, thin, brown hair . . . uh . . . brown eyes . . . or maybe they're hazel, I'm not sure, and in his late thirties."

The officer glanced over his notes of the victims. "Nope, none of the dead were even close to that description."

"What about the man abducted?"

"We really don't have a good description of him. Our eyewitness was hiding under his desk and only saw the man's legs and back as the n'thral forced him out the lobby door. He did describe him as tall and slim, wearing black jeans, and a black leather jacket."

"Thanks."

Bill walked back to the humvee and climbed in.

"What did you find out?" Krycek asked nervously.

"Mulder wasn't among the dead. One of those n'thral mutants broke into the hotel and killed five people and kidnaped one of the guests. The police didn't have much of a description on the kidnap victim, just that he was tall, slim, wearing black jeans, and a black leather jacket."

"Damn, that's Fox . . . we need to find him before it's too late. The n'thral must have been Henderson."

"Alex, who is Henderson?" Dana asked.

A sex crazed Army Colonel who is infatuated with Fox. He had abducted Fox a month ago, but I was able to rescue him in time. It's my fault he has Fox now. I failed to kill him when I had the chance."

"Then we have to find out more about Henderson. What's his full name? Hand me the cell-phone, Krycek."

"Colonel Calvin Henderson. What are you going to do, Scully?"

"Call for some assistance." She dialed the number quickly.

"Lone Gunmen."

"Turn off the tape, Langly."

"Scully?"

"Yeah, it's me. I need your help."

"Sure, what can we do for you?"

"It appears that Mulder has been abducted and I need you to access files on the man who has him."

"Scully, we're already helping to find Mulder. In fact, Frohike is working directly with A.D. Skinner to track down Mulder and Krycek. Haven't you seen Skinner? He was suppose stop by Northridge to meet with you."

"Oh, I've met with Skinner, but it wasn't Krycek who's abducted Mulder. A Colonel Calvin Henderson kidnaped him from his hotel room this morning. Can you get me the information, Langly?"

"Yeah . . . sure. Poor Mulder, first Krycek abducts him and now Henderson. Do you want me to send the information on to Skinner and Frohike?"

"No, I'm not working with them and I would appreciate it if you keep our conversation confidential. Langly, what does Frohike know about Skinner's past?"

"Frohike hasn't filled us in yet. He only told us he was flying out to Colorado with Skinner to help him locate Mulder. We assume that Frohike trusts Walter Skinner or he wouldn't be helping him. Scully, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Walter Skinner is not to be trusted, he murdered Mulder's father and was behind my abduction. Langly, where I am isn't relevant, but I will call you back with a number to send the fax to. Thanks." Scully disconnected before he could ask anymore questions.

"We need to find a fax machine." Scully pushed some of her hair back under the baseball cap that had fallen out. "And I could use a haircut."

Scully glance over at Krycek and was surprised to see him close to tears. She realized Krycek must really be in love with Mulder he was visibly shaking.

"Alex, let Bill drive I'll sit in the back with Matthew."

Krycek nodded and slid over to the passenger side while Dana and Bill switched seats. "Don't worry, Alex, we'll find him," Bill reassured him, steering the humvee out into the street.

Bill found himself making a lot of attitude adjustments in the months since his wife died. The biggest was accepting that with no women, men were going to have to turn to each other for companionship. He knew for his little boy's sake he would have to make that adjustment, too.

Bill parked in front of the city's library; they were going to use the computer and fax here. Krycek was trying to hold himself together and was grateful for both the Scullys' help. He hadn't realized just how much Fox had come to mean to him over the last few days. He felt himself paralyzed by fear at the thought of losing him.

It had started to snow and the windshield was already becoming covered as they sat in the humvee.

"C'mon, Alex, pull yourself together we need you . . . Mulder needs you." Dana touched his arm he looked at her and nodded his head.

"I'll try, I'm sorry."

Dana unbuckled Matthew and handed him to Bill, she went back to playing the role of a teenage boy. They walked into the library together and found the computer stations and a fax machine. Scully called Langly and gave him the fax number. A few minutes later, they were sorting through several pages of faxes when the cell phone rang.

Scully glanced over at Krycek at his nod she answered his phone. "Hello."

"Scully, it's Langly. I just heard from Frohike, they're following Henderson. Skinner is in telepathic contact with Mulder."

"Do you know where they're headed?"

"Las Vegas. According to Frohike, Henderson is going to force Mulder to marry him. It seems his brother is a minister there and runs a small wedding chapel. The n'thral is definitely out of his mind."

"Do you know where the chapel is?"

"No, but it should be in the family information I faxed you."

"Thanks, Langly."

"Ah, Scully . . . I didn't tell Frohike about your phone call. Byers did some checking and found out that Skinner had been involved with consortium. We're still digging, but most of the documents have been destroyed. We'll let you know what we uncover."

Scully handed the phone back to Krycek who put it into his pocket.

"Henderson's taking Mulder to Las Vegas," Scully told him.

"Las Vegas. Why?"

"His brother runs a wedding chapel there, and it appears Henderson wants Mulder to marry him."

"Fuck! We're losing time, the bastard already has a four hour head start."

Scully reached out and grabbed Krycek's arm. "Alex . . . Skinner is chasing the n'thral, he's in telepathic contact with Mulder. You didn't mention that Skinner contracted a mutation."

"Skinner! Damn, he'll deceive Fox into returning to him. Deep down, Fox wants to believe Skinner. Scully . . . Dana, Skinner has the sorcerer mutation, like me, and is quite capable of using mind-control on Fox."

"Don't worry, Alex, we'll get there ahead of him -- we'll fly down."

"But, what if it's too late . . . what if he's already tricked Fox?"

"We're not going to let that bastard have Mulder, and don't forget, we still have to save him from Henderson. C'mon, let's get to the airport."

"Sorry, Dana, you're right. We'll deal with Henderson first, then if necessary, Skinner."

Bill had watched their conversation silently, holding his young son. He quickly followed them out of the library, buckling Matthew into the back seat he climbed in beside him. Krycek had regained enough control to drive them to the airport.

Krycek spent a couple of minutes brushing the snow off the windshields before climbing in. The snow was coming down heavily and visibility was close to zero.

"Dana, when we get to Las Vegas I think it would be best for me and Matthew to wait while you and Alex rescue Mulder. I don't want to put Matthew in any danger."

"You're right, Bill. I wouldn't even consider taking Matthew along, we'll drop you off at a hotel then pick you up on our way out of Las Vegas."

When they arrived at the airport they found all flights grounded do to the weather conditions. Krycek went to check on the status of their flight every half-hour. It was already 1:00 p.m. and he had started to get increasingly antsy. He estimated the time Henderson would arrive in Las Vegas at between 5:00 p.m. and 8:00 p.m., earlier if they didn't stop to eat and drove straight through.

He plopped himself down next to Scully to wait, staring at the little boy who played oblivious to the grown-ups' anxiety.

***


End file.
